A Wrinkle in Time
by BooknerdXD
Summary: The future is in peril! When a powerful device has been stolen from the department of research known as the Kuronosu, Hisana Kurosaki along with her best friend Hansuke Urahara must travel back 25 years in time and fix the chaotic events that will trigger the horrid future. Unbeknownst to them, they run into a few familiar faces and met legendary foes.
1. Prologue-Rukia's Twin

**I do not own 'Bleach' all rights go to: Noriaki Kubo aka "Tite Kubo" and Shonen Jump for the anime diaglogs.** Plot and new characters: Kaien, Hisana Hansuke, and unnamed antagonist are owned by me. Hisana's name on the other hand, is Kubo's but I just thought Rukia would name her daughter after her sister and her son; Kaien 3, but this was before I read the official Manga ending. Story came from my wattpad account prior before the ending in the manga.

Anywho, Enjoy my first bleach fan fic :) Please comment/review if you would like more.

It was a quiet night in Karakura Town. Keisuke sat on the porch of his shop and breathed in the night crisp air. He glanced up at the cloudless sky. The moon glowed a fair shade of white as it was surrounded by thousands of twinkling little stars. _It still amazes me how peaceful this place is,_ he thought as he let out a depressed sigh.

"What's wrong, Keisuke?" said a deep male voice that made Keisuke jump. He looked to his right and saw a black cat walking towards him.

"Yoruichi," He replied in a faint smile. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, just enjoying the peace and a nice evening stroll." Yoruichi scratched her ear and sat down next to keisuke.

"But we all know this peace isn't going to last very long." Keisuke said with grave concern. "Aizen has the Hōgyoku and as we speak he is creating an Espada army. I know the world of the living and the soul society are in immediate danger, but I fear most for Karakura Town. Aizen knows its special concentrated spiritual pressure is perfect for creating an-"

Kisuke and Yoruichi stopped talking as they felt a Senkaimon opening along with a strange spiritual pressure that vanished moments after.

"An arrancar?" Yoruichi asked as she transforms back in human form and flash stepped inside for a split second and reappeared next to Kisuke clothed.

Kisuke stood up and fixed his green striped hat. "No, I don't think so. They wouldn't hide their pressures."

"Well, then let's go." Yoruichi said and flash stepped away, following keisuke. Keisuke didn't have trouble keeping up with the goddess of Shunpo. Being a master of the shinigami technique himself, he could see her every step and the world around him in slow motion. He liked that seeing that. They stopped on a hill near Karasu River.

"This is where I felt the Senkaimon, " Yoruichi said. "and that strange spiritual pressure."

"Yoruichi." Keisuke said and pointed down the bank. A figure emerged from the river dressed in tan cloak, a right arm around the torso as if it was injured. The figure took one staggered step, and immediately began to collapse. Yoruichi and Kisuke rapidly flash stepped towards the cloaked person. Yoruichi caught the person in her arms before it made contact on the ground.

"It's a young girl ." Yoruichi said pulling the the cloak from her face and she and keisuke gasped. "This girl...can't be-"

"Rukia?" Keisuke finished.

The girl in Yoruichi arms was about 14 years old. She had black hair with bangs that outlined her face and a several strands changing between her eyes- just like Rukia. She even had the same color skin. Light and fair, but something set her apart. It wasn't the fact, that her hair was a lot longer than Rukia's, but the several strands hanging between her eyes. They're the same hue of orange like Ichigo's?

Kisuke stared at her puzzled. This girl- ah let me call her "Rukia's twin" for now. She can't be the one with the immense spiritual pressure. It was a Captain's level. He pulled out his fan and glanced down at the bloodstained area on her torso. "Let's take her back to my shop."

Tessai Tsukabishi swept the floors all around the shop and heard Jinta yell as Ururu whimpered. Tessai sighed and wondered when that boy was going to grow up and stop hitting that poor girl for unnecessary reasons.

Sure, it happens every day but for once he would like some peace and quiet. He gripped his broom in frustration as the yelling and hitting continued. He was about to walk over there and punch Jinta in the head. When hear Jinta call for him urgently.

Tessai dropped the broom and rushed to the front of the shop. Kisuke flash stepped inside and said to him,

"Tessai, I need you to heal this girl. She has a nasty stab in her stomach."

Yoruichi appeared inside with the girl and tessai points to the left. "Let's place her in that room for now."

Tessai healed the girls instantly. Being once the Kido-Captain for the thirteen court guard squads, healing a minor injury wasn't a problem. After Tessai was finished the girl groaned and creaked open her eyes.

She looked around the room in a haze and asked. "Where am I?...What year am I in?"

"You're at Urahara Shop in Karakura Town." Tessai said carefully helping her up, but she fainted.

He, kisuke, and Yoruichi decided to leave the girl to rest and walked into a living room. Jinta and Ururu brought them tea and snacks as they all sat around a round table.

"She looks like Rukia, but by her spiritual pressure. She isn't. She's how do I say it," Tessai said scratching his head.

"Rough and uncontrollable like Ichigo's?" Yoruichi said. "Strange isn't it? and that question: 'What year am I in?' You don't think she got swept by the cleaner and lived? We should've ask her questions before she fainted."

"Whatever the case may be. Let her rest." Said Keisuke waving his fan. "There'll be a time for that tomorrow."

The next day, Hisana woke up in a frantic. She felt numerous spiritual pressures at once and some faded as if they were sucked out of their very being. One particular pressure seems to be fighting and caused her to panic.

"Dammit, Hansuke! You Idiot!" She screamed popping a soul candy into her mouth, allowing her to transform into a soul reaper. She turned to herself and said to the mod-soul, "If Uncle Keisuke asks anything about me, don't tell him anything!"

"Right!" said the mod-soul in her body, giving her a salute. "Where are you going?"

"To save a moron," She said flashing stepping towards the spiritual pressures. As she ran, she saw numerous dead bodies on the ground scattered at random.

 _Wait, a second. I know this. Bodies, scattered. Soul's being sucked out. It couldn't be._

She stopped in the middle of a park, and below saw two arrancar. Out of the dead bodies, only four were still alive. A girl in a karate uniform whom she knew as Tatsuki. Another girl with orange hair wearing a highschool uniform screamed as a young dark-haired boy wearing a pink shirt was thrown backwards by an arrancar.

 _Uncle Chad and Aunt Orihime what are they doing? Wait, those are arrancars_. Based on the stories Hisana heard since she was very young, she knew exactly who those arrancars were and what they were capable of.

 _This is the story of Yammy and Ulquiorra; the first arrancars Aizen sent to the world of the living. Uncle Chad gets injured trying to shield Tatsuki. Aunt Orihime is going to heal Chad, and fight Yammy. She doesn't win and any second now, Dad is going to come to save her. But something is wrong with this equation. What's taking him so long? Yammy is going to attack any minute now!_

"What do you want to do with her Ulquiorra?" Yamma asked as he stared down the scared Orihime. "Maybe we should take her back to Aizen and show him this weird healing power of hers."

"Wait, Aizen?" Orihime asked.

"No, that won't be necessary" Ulquiorra replied nonchalantly and expressionless. "Just kill her, Yammy."

"Gotcha." Yammy replied with a grin. He thrusted a giant hand towards Orihime and her eyes widen in fear. _Any second now. Oh, dammit!_ Hisana gasped as she found the saw problem as to why her father wasn't going to show up soon enough. Right next to Tatsuki, laid Hansuke in soul reaper form unconscious on the ground and bloody. _He broke the rule! Now how am I going to fix that!_

Hisana heard Orihime scream and immediately she took action. She drew her Zanpakuto and flash stepped in front of Orihime. Yammy stopped his hand, and Orihime gasped. They were both shocked at what just happend. There in between them was a young girl, dressed in black kimono and she pointed her sword towards Yammy with power in her eyes. Orihime only saw the back of her,

"Rukia?"

The girl turned her head and Orihime saw that this girl wasn't Rukia at all. "Orihime, are you alright?"

"Yes, but how do you know my name?"

"Doesn't matter. The point is you're okay. Ichigo will be here soon." Hisana said with a smile. "I'm sure he will be very sorry for not getting here sooner."

Orihime frowned. "This is all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself, you did your best. Ichigo will understand. But right now, I need you to step back. I'm going to take care of these two for now."

Hisana turned her head to stare Yammy in the eyes. She twisted sword slightly and said softly. "Bankai."


	2. The First Arrancars-Hisana's Pov

Disclaimer: I do not own "Bleach." All rights go to and shouen Jump. O/C characters in chapter: Hisana and Hansuke.

Author's note: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! 3 I'll try to post a new chapter Thursday night/Friday the latest. For better reading experience, listen to Yue's _'Rolling Days'._ In my wattpad account, I paired that song for this chapter. Also, I shorted some of the bleach words like for spiritual pressures, I just say "S.P" for short and please excuse the grammar errors. I haven't really edited this, I'm just so excited to post this next chapter. Without further Adieu, enjoy this chapter and please keep on reviewing! 3 _

My name is Kurosaki Hisana. I'm 14 years old, and I am one of the last free soul reapers in existence. I was once part of the many spiritual guardians to the world of the living. 'We merit between the balance of good and evil souls and protect the Soul Society', my parents would constantly tell my younger brother and I. 'Keeping the peace and balance of both worlds is what we do. What we always must do.' But what my parents didn't tell me was that peace and balance can be easily thrown out of sync.

I remember the day my entire world was turned upside down. My parents death. The fall of the thirteen court guard squads. The seireitei drenched into chaos as the one who called him self 'the emperor' conquered the worlds. In blink of an eye, the once peaceful future I lived in was drastically changed forever. All of this was possible thanks a forbidden device that had the power to alter time and space itself.

 _"Kurosaki Hisana. Urahara Hansuke. Do you understand the importance of this mission?" asked the leader of the rebels before as we ran through the precipice world with the enemy running behind us. "Understand this, once you enter the past remember that each action comes with a dire consequence."_

 _"Yes, Captain." Suke and I said in unison. "We will not fail you."_

I wandered what kind of consequences did he mean? There were so many questions I wanted to ask, so many scenarios I had, but there wasn't any time. There was no doubt in my mind that this fight will come with a consequence he spoke of earlier.

 _One I would gladly pay, if it means saving lives._

"Bankai." I said in a whisper as I slightly twisted my zanpakuto. A beam of light shots into the afternoon sky as swirls of dust clouds shrouds my body, allowing me and my sword to transform. As I felt my spiritual pressure increasing, my once plain zanpakuto transforms into a deadly weapon.

A long katana black blade is in hand, slender and smooth with a silver circular guard that had two golden crescent shaped moons inside that surrounded the beginning of the blade. The hilt was made of black and red cloth that is braided with slight accents of golden specks. At the end of the pinmeal- a blood red ribbon dances in the violent wind.

I glance down and see my outfit slightly changing. A soul reapers uniform normally is a black kimono, but my bankai says otherwise. I wore a black and red kimono dress. It had a wide collar with black ruffles on the sleeves and at the knee length hem and a black sash tied around my waist in a red bow in the black.

When I saw the transformation complete and my S.P reach bankai level, I slash my blade into the air dispersing the dust clouds around me. " _Kaigigesshoku_." _Total Lunar Eclipse._ I stated as I stared into my opponent's eyes. Out of the corner of my own, I saw Orihime still standing behind me in awe. "Orihime. Stand back, please. I don't want you to get hurt."

" Al-alright." She replied softly and I hear her run away from the battlefield. The arrancar lifts his left arm and scratches his head,

"So, you have a bankai, huh?"

I didn't reply.

He turns to his gloomy partner and asks. "Hey, Ulquiorra. This isn't the target right? I thought it was a boy."

Every since I was little, I would always imagine what it would be like to met the infamous enemies mom and dad faced. They always said they were strong, but nothing like this. Just standing before them and feeling their S.P's was incredible. It was violent, fierce, and dead-right powerful. But what had surprised me the most was their appearances.

 _They're just like what I'd imagined._

The arrancar right before me was no doubt Yammy Llargo; Espada #10. My parents described him as a giant, and boy were they right. I had to crank my neck high just to met his brown terrifying eyes that made me feel small and insignificant. His red markings underneath his eyes added a murderous vibe to his personality. To an average person, they weren't that small. But I'm a early teen and incredibly very short for my age, so I was like a little kid compared to this guy!

Tanned skinned, powerful build, and a ridged line cranium that always reminded me of fish fins(Don't ask why). He has black hair pulled in a low ponytail and bushy sideburns that could seriously stab you, but it wasn't as dangerous like a certain captain I know. Aside from the detailed descriptions, he sadly was indeed bald. In the center of his chest is a large hole signifying his previous time as a hollow. What remains from that previous life, a masked jawbone with eight teeth that rests on his chin.

And standing right behind him was Ulquiorra Cifer; Espada #4. Orihime or should I say the future one was the one who told me about him. I remember her saying he was quite handsome for an arrancar and damn she was. He wasn't brute looking like his fellow espada, but slender and fairly muscular with an average height and melancholic expression. Short, messy black hair with a hollow mask on the top-left side of his head that was indeed shaped like a broken hornet helmet.

His skin pale-eyes an emerald green with small slit shaped pupils much like a cat's. He even parted his bangs betweens his eyes like me, but I didn't have the teal lines descending from the lower eyelids. That just made him more attractive in my opinion and it made his thick eyebrows pop.

 _Hisana, Don't crush on the enemy! I screamed mentally._

Unlike Yammy whose white arrancar jacket was open, Ulquiorra's had a longer coattails and a higher collar.

 _ **Psssh, wish he opened his jacket a bit more.**_ **said Z** **anpakuto.** _**I'm sure he has nice abs**_.

 _Not. Helping._

 _ **Sorry**_ _._

When Yammy looked back at him for an answer, Ulquiorra was staring at me in deep thought. _Crap, what's he thinking? I hope he can't smell the time residue on me and Suke._

 **'That doesn't matter!'** screamed my sword. **'What matters is to fix this changed event. You know the tale by heart. Despite your father not being here to challenge him, just do what he did and that should fix this in order for the next major event to take place.'**

Ulquiorra parted his lips and said. "Oh yammy. You really need to work on your investigated skills more. You should know by one glance that this _little girl_ isn't our target. But the highlighted orange hair and the black bankai? Lord Aizen told me only the substitute soul reaper possessed that color blade."

I smirked. "Maybe Lord Aizen isn't omnipotent as he clams to be. There's _so_ much he doesn't know."

Ulquiorra's eyes widen. "How dare you speak of him that way!"

"So...can I kill her?" Yammy asked curiously.

Ulquiorra caught me totally ignoring him, by glancing at Suke who was lying unconscious on the ground. _I could barely feel his spiritual pressure. This is bad._

 _"_ Go ahead, Yammy." I heard Ulquiorra said. " I'm sure she's probably trash as well."

I slowly turned around and saw Yammy with murderous eyes as he shouted,"Que Suerte!" He quickly formed a fist and descends a punch towards me. Quickly, I blocked it with my zanpakuto and the ground around us crumbled from the collision.

Yammy eyes widen from shock. I crank my head up and gave him a murderous stare of my own. "Are you the reason Suke is lying unconscious on the ground?" I replied between gritted teeth.

He smirks. "You gonna do something about it, small fry?"

"Matter of fact. I am."

I jumped high in the air gracefully and sliced off his left arm before he could process a cero. I landed next to him and he grunts/ screams in pain. He turns sharply and began to use his right arm to punch, but I dodged it in a jump.

He pants. "Damn. You little runt!"

I swing my sword over my shoulder. "Surprised you can still call me names. It's true what the stories say, you are tough as you are ugly... You know, I'm pretty proud of myself. Considering, I just learned Bankai like three days ago."

Before Yammy could respond, Ulquiorra intervenes. "It seems you're having a hard time. Shall I take over?"

 **Damn his voice is sexy.**

 _Shut up!_

Yammy growls and glances back at Ulquiorra for a moment. "Stay back!" When he touched his sword, Ulquiorra sighs. "I can't believe you need your Zanpakuto to take care of a piece of trash."

I knew what I had to do next and it involved excruciating pain on me and others. _Forgive me, Aunt Orihime._ I "acted" surprised when Yammy slowly drew his Zanpakuto. "That's a zanpakuto..." I said aloud and went into shock. I placed a hand over my face and began to shake. Yammy took the bait and kicked me hard in the stomach, sending me flying across the field. I heard Orihime cry and began to run over to us, "Hey!" But I had to get her in the right position. I turned around and yelled at her. "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

Whack **.** He slams me into the ground, and I heard something crack. Orihime runs over and was about to use her Shun Shun Rikka, but on the third step Yammy slaps her across the face that sends her flying. She tumbles to the ground and rolled next to Chad.

"ORHIME NO!" I scream.

"Shut up!" Yammy said as he pulled back his arm for another punch. I quickly stood up and used my body to shield Aunt Orihime's. I was on my hands and knees when he punched me simultaneously on my back. I had to use all my strength just to stop my knees from collapsing from the amount of force he was inflicting on me.

I stood up, spun around, and allowed him to punch me across the face like a punching bag for a couple of times. And as he did, I was so completely horrified that I couldn't move a single muscle. _I now know what dad felt,_ I thought as I felt Yammy enormous hand grip my head, ready to squeeze it like a zit. _'With each swing, I felt my strength and spiritual pressure rapidly decrease into nothing. I groaned in pain. My vision blurred. I was helpless.'_

 _Five year old me gasped and jumped up and down on his lap from suspense and excitement. 'What happened next daddy! What happened next!'_

 _'He lifted me off the ground and threw me like a rag doll. He then said,_

 _'I'm done messing around. Time for you to disappear!'_

 **Hang on, Hisana! Just a few more seconds.** My Zanpakuto encouraged me to hold on.

Yammy threw me on the ground, and I groaned in pain. I opened my eyes and saw his fist about to deliver the final blow.

 _3...2...1..._

Just like clockwork, a familiar man in a green and white striped hat and dark coat flash steps in front of me. He stops Yammy's blow with his shield. "Hey there, Ana. Sorry, I couldn't get here any sooner. You know how it is."

"What the?" Yammy said and Urahara smirks. "All these bugs keep popping out of no where and getting in the way! But since you stepped into the front lines, that means you're gonna get killed first. Sucka'!"

Yammy throws another punch our way, but then Auntie Yoruichi appears and takes care of him. She grabs his wrist and tosses him to the side.

"I always wanted to see that." I mutter under my breath.

She glances back at me then at Urahara.

"I got this." She says to him.

"He's all yours." He replied handing her a small bag. Yammy gets up and screams a battle cry, but before his fist made contact with their bodies. They flash step away, and he punches the ground. Urahara appears next to me, and he lifts me gently off the ground.

"Unc-Mister-I'm sor-"

"That was very brave of you, young lady." He said kindly, putting a healing pill in my mouth. "Taking on an Espada like that? And if I didn't show up you were ready to fight the second one, weren't you?"

I parted my lips to reply, but he hushed me. "Don't speak. Will talk about this when we get back to my shop-"

"Y-yes, b-but m-my friend over there." I turned my head and stretched out an arm to Hansuke. "P-Please h-help him.I-I can't sense h-his sp-iritual p-presure."

Urahara looked up towards him and gave me smile. "He's just fine. Please rest. We'll take it from here."

I felt my bankai vanished, and I returned back to normal spirit form. He gently puts me back on the ground away from the battle. When turn to look at his face, my vision started to blur. "Unc.. Kisuke..." I muttered as I dozed off into darkness.


	3. Old Friends, New Mysteries: Ichigo's Pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. It's own by Kubo and Shonen Jump. I do own my O/C Characters and plot.**

 **Author's Note: I'm going to try to upload about two more chapters tomorrow, since it's Valentine's Day Tuesday.. and I'm super excited to post them. Also, thank you again so much for reviewing and reading! I hope you all like reading them as much as I had fun writing them! Enjoy, and please continue to review! :)**

 **Title: Old Friends, New Mysteries: Ichigo's Pov**

I was appalled as I laid in my bed. I thought about Shinji Hirako, and how he possessed a zanpakuto along with a hollow mask. ' _Visors'_ he called himself, a soul reaper crossing his/her boundaries and obtaining hollow like powers. _'The symptoms are already there, Ichigo. Once the symptoms appear. There's no turning back'_

What he said made me question who I am and what I am. More importantly, where do I truly belong?

Shinji told me that if I joined him. He would help me suppress my inner hollow. Ever since I learned Bankai, I could feel the hollow more and more each day. Hear him. Telling me that I'm too weak, and that my body will be his to control.

"How long is this going to continue?" I asked myself. I gripped the sheets and began to sweat. "When will it stop?"

I heard someone knock on my door. "It's me Karin."

"Come in." I shout.

Karin walks in with the most serious expression on her face. _What's she mad about?_ I thought. _Did kon do something stupid while I was gone yesterday? Did dad leave the toilet seat up again?_

"I want to know what's been going on with you." Karin stated. "And why are you acting like this, ichigo?"

I sighed and looked down. "What do you mean? There's nothing going on with me."

 **Liar!** _Shouted that hollow version of me._ _ **Liar!**_

"I know." Karin stated which shocks me. I looked up, and we met eyes. "I know all about it. I-I know about your secret. I-I-" She looks down for a moment and sighs. "I know." She looks up with anger. "I know that you're a soul reaper!"

My eyes widen a bit and my body stiffens up from the utter shock. _She...she knows? Could that mean she's seen me all those times? At mom's grave? The day I met Rukia? Impossible. I'm not sure how but just play dumb. You don't want to drag her into this._

I laughed and close my eyes. "Soul reaper? Karin, I think you finally lost it. Soul reapers don't ex-"

"Don't play dumb with me!" She shouted and I opened my eyes. "I know you're a soul reaper because I can see them. I-I see a lot of things actually. At first I didn't understand anything or what was going on. But Don Kanonji-"

Right in the middle of Karin's sentence, a massive earthquake appeared. It wasn't no ordinary earthquake, but the whole town shook. _W-what is this? S-spirtual pressure?_ As fast as it came, it stopped. I quickly stood up and glanced outside the window. _The spiritual pressure's are still there? I have to go investigate._

"Ichigo." Karin said quietly.

I looked back and saw her frown. "Karin."

Her eyes filled with sadness, worry, and concern. I know she doesn't want me to go. I know her, Yuzu, and dad have been worried about me since I've saved Rukia. But I have to protect my family, It's my duty as the eldest. It's my duty as their older brother. I hoped one day they'd all understand.

I glance away shamefully. "Sorry I don't have time for this, now."

I quickly rush to my combat pass, but Karin snatches my wrist. "Where are you going, Ichigo?" She demanded. When I looked at her she looked like she was going to cry. Deep down, wanted to tell them what I have been doing, but with Aizen on the loose. I didn't want them involved. If anything happened to them, I would never forgive myself.

"Sorry." I tug back my wrist, pressed the combat pass against my chest, transformed, and jumped out of the window before she would say a word.

Once the S.P's stopped, it was hard for me to track again. I moaned in frustration, "Why is it hard for me to track and sense other's spiritual pressure?" _I could go bankai, shot a massive amount of my own reiatsu at my enemies and defeat them in one strike!_ Cursing myself, I decided to run around in hopes something happens.

Like an answer to a prayer, something did happen. The ground shook again as a colossal amount of souls are being sucked. Stopping in my tracks, I looked up and saw a sea of blue-white spirits all flowing in one direction. I flash stepped as fast as I could, but stopped when I felt Chad's and Orihime's spiritual pressures go decreasing low.

Not even a millisecond later, Chad's ceased, following Orihime's, and a new reiatsu that spiked exceptionally. It was powerful. More powerful than my own and that of a captain's, but something about it seemed oddly familiar.

Shaking the feeling off, I followed the beacon of power hoping it would lead me to my friends. The beacon ended and when I got there, a full on battle was just ending. I saw Orihime and Chad on the ground in serious pain along with another soul reaper boy not too far from Chad next to Tatsuki.

Then I saw the back of Rukia's head in Yoroichi's arms. "Rukia! Chad! Orihime!" I yelled rushing over to them.

Urahara had his zanpakuto out, pointing it at that two strange looking guys. They looked like hallows, but they were the size of people or at least one of them. Behind them, the ground up was split open like that time back in the soul society, revealing the Dangia (aka: the precipice world).

"Ah, there you are Ichigo." Urahara said to me casually. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up."

"Are you running away?" asked Yoruichi looking at the emo looking guy dressed in white and black. He had a hollow mask on his head.

"Why are you trying goad me into a fight?" He replied as he turned around to face us. "You know very well what would happen if you'd try to fight me while guarding those pieces of trash. Even, you must realize that the odds are against you. Normally, I'd be happy to oblige but it's time we deliver our report to Lord Aizen."

"But, we didn't complete the mission." The giant looking guy said to his comrade. "He's right there!" He pointed at me.

 _Does he mean me?_ I gripped Zangetsu. "If you're looking for me, I'm right here. Come out and face me or are you too scared to do so?"

The giant guy grunted and started to step out of the ripple, but the emo one held out his arm and blocked him.  
"Ichigo Kurosaki isn't of value anymore. Lord Aizen would be most interested in what we discovered."

With that said, the ripple closed shut. I put Zangetsu on my back and ran towards Yoruichi to check on Rukia.

"Rukia! Rukia!" I cried as I flipped her body over, only to discovered that this girl wasn't Rukia. Her hair was much longer and a small part of it was dyed orange, but sometime drawn me to her as if I've known her for a long time. I felt an urge to protect her from harm.

"Yoruichi, who-who is," I began to say.

"Ichigo, this girl. We don't know who she is, but she saved Orihime's, Chad's, and your other friend's life." Yoruichi said as she picked up the young's girl's unconscious body. "Get Orihime and chad's then meet us back at Urahara's."

She flashed stepped away with the girl. I took Orihime and Chad as instructed then followed her. Once Orihime and Chad along with the girl and boy were healed, Yoruichi told me to go home. I insisted on staying, but she told me to come back tomorrow.

I saw Orihime the next day at school. Looking at her, all day with the broken arm made me feel guilty. I should have been quick enough-strong enough. The hollow inside me echoed a mocked laughter that made me shook my head.

 _If it wasn't for that girl who looks like Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and-and Tatsuki would be dead._ I thought as I finished cleaning the chalkboard. I was about to leave and head to Urahara's, when the door opened. I turned my head and saw an entire squad of soul reapers dressed as highschool students.

"R-Renji? Toshiro? Wha-wait a minute," I asked dumbfounded. Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were also with them. "What are you guys doing here?"

Toshiro frowns. "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you."

"Yeah, fine, but I don't understand why are you here…" _At my school._ I wanted to add.

"Orders from above," Renji replied. "There's a major storm brewing with the arrancars. We were sent here to join forces with you, the substitute soul reaper, and prepare for the battle."

"A-Arrancar?" I asked. "What the hell is that?"

Renji looked surprised. "You really don't know? Don't tell me you've been fighting these guys without knowing what they are?!"

"He's talking about those guys who beat up Chad and Orihime the other day." said a familiar voice behind me. I whisked around and saw Rukia standing literally on the window panel. "Also, we've come about the female soul reaper that seems to look like me."

"I was just about to go find out myself. She's staying at Urahara's along with her friend." I said as she hopped off and landed inside the classroom.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

When we made it to Urahara's front door, there was a mild explosion on the roof.

"What the hell-" Renji said as we all looked up.

"Sorrrrrryyyyy!" A young boy in spirit body yelled with purple hair carrying the young girl in his arms from yesterday. On his back, a backpack that looked like hers since it had pink cherry blossoms on it.

"After them!" Toshiro ordered.

"Yes, captain!" Everyone replied including Rukia and Renji. They flashed stepped away.

"Oh, hey ichigo." Jinta said, opening the front door.

"Jinta, what's going on?" I asked.

"The kid we saved yesterday woke up and took the girl who looks like rukia and escaped Mr. Urahara's barrier by blowing a hole in the roof."

"A barrier? What? Where's Urahara?"

"He and Miss Yoruichi went to go after him. You should too. He's a slippery fellow. They need all the help they can get!"

"Alright, stay here." I took out my badge and transformed into a soul reaper. I jumped in the sky and ran towards their direction. Already, everyone surrounded the boy in a tight circle.

"We have you completely surrounded." I heard Toshiro say.

"You have nowhere to go," Yoruichi said with her arms crossed.

The boy drew his Zanpakuto that was kept in the back like Soi Fon does. "Stay back," He warned.

"We don't want to hurt you, kid." Renji said getting ready to release his shikai.

"Listen, your friend needs serious medical attention." Urahara said. "She isn't completely you take her away now, her chances of waking up would be slim."

I flash stepped behind Rukia and Renji, getting a closer look at the boy. He had messy black hair that had a purple sheen to it in the sunlight with strands framing the sides of his face like Urahara. A lean built physique with light tan skin and grey eyes. He dressed similar to Yoruichi as well.

He looked at his friend with sadden eyes then looked at us. "Fine, but I don't want her to be treated with you. I demand you take me to the soul society."

"And why would we do that?" Toshiro asked.

"Because we have information," The boy said.

"About what?" Rukia asked.

"The future."


	4. Ulquiorra's Report (His Pov)

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Bleach". All rights to go Tite Kubo/Shonen Jump. I do own O/C characters.**

 **Author's Note: I apologize for the last post. I had homework and was still in the process of editing this chapter. Please review and tell me if you liked it or not, I'm still shaping this particular character and wondering if readers would like to see more. Next chapter will be a Hisana's Pov and picked off on what happened with her and Suke in the world of the living.**

 **Title: Ulquiorra's Report: Incoming the Futuristic Shinigami! (Ulquoirra's Pov)**

As Yammy and I returned to Las Noches, I'll admit I was a little worried.. Despite us not succeeding in our mission at all, we came across an interesting subject I was very eager to share to Lord Aizen.

Once Yammy and I reached the castle, we immediately went to the throne room. Our footsteps echoed the vast eerie room as dark silhouettes stood all around us curious as to what we had to say. We stopped about halfway and Yammy got on one knee and bowed.

"We have returned, Lord Aizen." I said as a spotlight shined down upon a marble white throne sitting on a tall stone pillar. I cranked my neck up a little to look in Lord Aizen's eyes. "Welcome, Ulquiorra and Yammy." He replied with a silvery yet commanding tone. The lights slowly turned on all around us. "So, tell me what have you accomplished here in front of your twenty brothers."

I could feel the stares of my fellow espada's and their fraccion's on me. "Alright Ulquiorra." Lord Aizen said impatiently and shifted to the front of his seat. "Show us what you experienced in the word of the living. All of it."

" _Yes, sir." I hope you will be forgiving._ I quickly thought and took my right eye. Was it painful? Of course, but I held my calm composure knowing it would grow back. I held out my left arm and began to squeeze it. "Here you are. See for yourselves."

I shattered my eye that glittering into a cloud twinkling blue-green dispered throught every corner of the room to Lord Aizen himself. Everyone's eyes were closed and saw what I've discovered.

I looked up at Lord Aizen and saw his calm expression turn dark. He opened his eyes and glanced down upon us with disappointment. "Care to explain yourself, Ulquiorra, as to why I'm not seeing Ichigo Kurosaki? Was it not your mission to seek him out and determine his level of strength? "

 _He's testing me...I don't think he's that upset._

"Lord Aizen, forgive me, but I saw no reason to kill the young soul reaper girl or her friend."

"Then why didn't kill them at the first strike!" shouted the voice of Grimmjow. I turned my head and saw him sitting on a stone, indian style with a hand under his chin. "I can tell you why. You're soft! If it was me, I would have killed that girl and boy with no hesitation!"

"Grimmjow."

"What the hell were you thinking?!" He continued. "If kill anyone who would stand in the way were part of the orders, than you and that olaf should have killed them."

"I agree." said an espada who's name escapes me. "The girl stood up to you. I say you should have killed her."

"Ha! and look at you Yammy." said Grimmjow in a laugh. "You're a mess. First you tell us there was no reason, but looks to me you couldn't kill them!"

"Grimmjow, it was clear. I know you saw what happened." Yammy said attempting to defend his pride. "The guy wearing clogs and the dark skinned girl beat me up."

"A guy with wooden shoes and a female beat you! And don't forget it was that young soul reaper who sliced your arm off like it was nothing. Pathetic! "

"Pathetic huh!?" Yammy shouted as he rose from the floor. He was about to step towards grimmjow until I intervene.

"Enough." I said placing an arm in front of him and looked at Grimmjow. "I don't think you understand. Did you not see? I didn't kill the girl because she had a black bankai or had an impressive spiritual pressure. The reason _why_ I didn't kill her or the boy was because I sensed something strange from both of them. It's like she knew who we are and our objective. She merely acted surprised when Yammy drew his sword."

"That's because Kurosaki Hisana and Urahara Hansuke are _not_ from this time." said a new echoing voice that made everyone grab the hilt of their zanpakuto. "Those who travel back in time usually gives off strange sensations to people from the past. It's strong disadvantage to us, but we cope with it the best we can."

 _Who is this, and why didn't I sense their spiritual pressures?_

Stepping out from the shadows, a teenage boy about the same age as the other one I've encountered earlier. 14, maybe 15 years of was dressed in a heavy cloak that hid his facial features similar to his associates behind him. All had swords strapped to their waists with a red sash.

" _And who are you?"_ Lord Aizen said sounding impressed, but also slightly annoyed. "How did you get in here?"

The teen took of his hood with both hands, revealing his mildly feathered light brown hair and hazel colored eyes that hid behind squared colored glass. "Who am I?" The boy questioned with a smirk. " I'm rather hurt you don't recognize me, then again I'm not even a thought yet. My name is Sousuke Ayahiko, and I'm your son."

The room became silent as if time were frozen as the names still rung in my mind.

 _Kurosaki Hisana, Urahara Hansuke, and Sousuke Ayahiko?_

"Don't believe me?" He said to Lord Aizen with a smirk. "Then, allow me to show you a glimpse into your future." He reached inside his shirt and pulled out a golden chained necklace. A small gold device hung on a silver chain. It ticked a heartbeat like a clock would and had complex mechanical gears that breath as they slid against each other. A moment later, the room bursted into a golden light that blinded us all.

"Lord Aizen!" Someone cried.

I looked up at the marbled throne to see Lord Aizen missing along with Ayahiko. His two associated remained here.

I drew my sword and pointed it at them, "Where is Lord Aizen?" I demanded.

"Do not fret, Cifer Ulquiorra." The male twin said. "His Imperial Highness, Emperor Ayahiko wouldn't dare to harm the one who gave him life."

"Emperor?"

"Oh, yes," The female twin said with great pride. "twenty five years from now, Ayahiko rules all the worlds."


	5. Secrets and Promises: Hisana's Pov

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo/Shonen Jump. I do own OC and plot.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the late post, I was still writing it. Please review and fav it, if you like to see more :)**

 **Title: Secrets and Promises: Hisana's Pov**

" _Hisana," someone called my name from a distance. I looked left and right in the darkness._

 _It sounded like- "Ayahiko?" I called._

 _I felt someone grab me from behind and pull me backwards. "Oh, hisana, thought you could stop this from happening?" He said as he hugged me from behind, wrapping his arms around my shoulders._

" _Damn straight. I will stop the emperor and restore balance to the soul society! Mark my words, Ayahiko. You and his stupid band of followers are finished!" I shoved my elbow in his chest and broke free. With a quick turn, I formed a fist and started to punch him in his stupid, pretty face._

 _He chuckled seductively as dodged my attack. I tried again, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "I'd like to see you try, but I'm afraid this little visit must end. It's time for you to wake up, Hisana. I look forward to seeing you again. Until next time, princess."_

My eyes flashed opened as a moonbeam of light struck my eyes. I groggily prompt myself up and placed a hand on my aching head. "Damn you, Ayahiko." I muttered as I glanced around what looks like a cell. "Where-where am I?"

" _Hisana! Oh thank the soul king, you're awake!"_ I heard Hansuke say, not verbally but mentally. I look to my left and noticed Hansuke in a cell like me but across the way.

I stumbled to get up, and I glanced out the window. "Suke, why the hell are we-"

" _Don't talk. I put a telepathic ring on you, so we can talk without them listening. They're watching through the cameras and there's guards outside."_ He said.

I look at my hands and finally noticed a white ring on my index finger. I looked at him and asked mentally, " _why are we in the soul society?_ " I said firmly. " _And more importantly, why are in squad's 6 holding cells!_?"

Suke laughed and scratched the back of his head, " _Funny story, actually_."

I placed my hand on my waist, noticing my zanpakuto was missing and more importantly that I was in spirit form.

" _They took our zanpakutos_." Suke said.

I whisked my head towards him. " _Suke! What the hell did you do?!_ "

He looked away. " _Um, please don't get upset at me-_ "

I grabbed the bars and glared at him. " _If you don't tell me in the next five seconds, I will freaking kidō myself out these bars and go all hollowfied on your ass!_ "

Hansuke's face paled when I said hollowfied. " _Okay, okay, please don't go all hollowfied." He sighed. "Understand, I did this for the both of us. After your fight with yammy, he had hurt you pretty bad. Plus, you passed out from overexertion. It was your first time using bankai-"_

" _I-"_

" _It's okay, mother told me you would because it's underdeveloped. I have exercises to help you properly develop that, but back the story. Anyways, when I woke up. Father, or present time father placed a barrier around us, so we'd had no chance of leaving. So, I broke us out and ran. However, I had totally forget that Captain Hitsugaya and the Lieutenant's were in the world of the living. They surrounded us before we had a chance get away, and you were hurt. I had to get you here to be treated. We both know that no one can't know our true identities ,and the future unless it is a dire situation."_

"Suke, you did not." I said aloud.

" _I simply asked for an audience with the Head Captain."_ He said.

" _And?_ "

" _He refused to see us._ "

I sighed and wrinkled my nose as I leaned against the wall. As much it was a good thing the soul society was focused on Aizen and the arrancars, but bad for us. " _We can't sit here and do nothing, suke. Everyday the emperor and his forces get stronger…our future.."_

" _I know, I know, but we can't break out either or they'll lose objective. Don't worry, I struck a deal with the Head Captain."_

My eyes widen. " _A-a deal. What deal?"_

The door of the holding cells opened,and Hansuke stood up. "You'll see." He said verbally in a whisper. I stood up too and watched two people walk in. I immediately looked away and kept staring at the floor.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._

It was Lieutenant Abarai Renji and his Captain-my uncle; Captain Kuchiki Byakuya. I carefully glanced up through my lashes and saw his stare on me. It was as if freaking daggers are being aimed at my head. I shuffled away from the bars and turned my back on them.

"So,"I heard Suke say verbally. It was his lazy, cafe-free tone. "does the head captain _finally_ believe me now?"

"How did you know?" growled Renji. "How did you the arrancars were going to attack again?!"

So, that is what Suke meant as striking a deal. He had told the head captain about Grimmjow's attack on the world of the living, merely hours after Ulquiorra's and Yammy's appearance.

"I was just merely repeating what I've been told," Suke replied.

"and who told you?" Uncle Byakuya demanded in a cold tone I knew all too well.

"She did." Suke replied.

I gasped and whisked around. "Suke!" I cried, holding onto the bars with such fury. Uncle Byakuya and Renji looked at me, but I tried to look past them.

 _Dammit, Suke! We can't-_ I roared telepathically.

 _Do you want to stay in a cell for gods know how long or do you want to get out of here to save the future?!_ His deep grey eyes giving me an intense stare only a true son of Keisuke could make.

"Is what he says true?" Renji asked. "You can see the future?"

I heavily sighed and looked up at Uncle Byakuya, staring into his eyes. "T-take us to the Head Captain."

I felt strange, walking to squad one's barracks. Chained in irons on our hands and feet, two guards were in front and back of me with the captain of squad six leading the way. It was as if history was repeating itself- the future anyways. I was glad there weren't a lot of people walking around. The more we're seen; the more questions will be scattered about, and I didn't feel like answering so many questions. I'd hope the head captain wouldn't ask too many either, but in order for him to believe.

 _We're going to have to tell him everything,_ Suke said, glancing at me.

 _I know,_ I replied.

When we arrived at squad one's barracks and walked up the stairs to a large door, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in and out. Suke was fidgeting with his chains, looking at the quality.

 _I'll do all the explaining, and you do the technical stuff?_ I asked right when the doors were opening to the Captain-Commander's office. Suke nodded and Uncle Byakuya walked right in as Renji pushed us forward, then he bowed in front of the Head Captain. In lines of two stood all the Captains, behind them the lieutenant's which was most unusual.

"Here are prisoners, Head Captain." Uncle Byakuya said then took his place in the line. Renji stayed behind us. I noticed Captain Soi fon looking at Suke, with great shock because he looks like his mother as I look like mine.

"So," the Head Captain said in a deep voice, looking at Suke and I. "These are the soul reapers who took on the arrancars? Children?"

"I'm a teenager, thank you," Suke said quite sassily. Unfortunately, he became that personality trait all on his own. "And I didn't fight them. She did." He said pointing at me with his thumb.

Out of anger, I raised my spiritual pressure a little to make him collapsed on his face. He groaned in pain as I bowed formally. "I apologize for my partner, Head Captain Yamamoto. Let me begin by saying what a great honor it is to meet you in person. I know you and many others have several questions about us, but the information I have isn't for all to hear. We'd appreciate it if we spoke privately."

"If you have information about Aizen, we should all hear it." Captain Hitsugaya said.

"Aizen is the least of our problems." Suke said rising from the ground, dusting off his black ki "What we're facing is a million times worse, and it will continue to get worse if we don't act quickly."

"And what is worst than Sosuke Aizen?" Captain Ukitake asked. "Please, tell us, children."

"They're going to find out sooner than later." Suke pressed. "I say, we tell them."

I heavily sighed. "Very well." I looked in the eyes of every Captain and Lieutenant-people I've known and those I'll only know through history. "Before I tell you all, I need you to understand two things: one, what I'm about to tell you, specially about us- you can't change what eventually will happen. And two, you can not tell anyone beyond this room. Understand, the more our names are thrown around. The enemy will know we've made it, and they'll stop at nothing to eliminate everyone."

I stared at the Head Captain with pleading eyes. He look at his subordinates, and they all nodded to him.

"Very well, children. You have the thirteen court guard squad's solemn vow." Captain Yamamoto said.

I nodded. "There's why I look like Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia. You see," I fidgeted with my sleeves. "She's my mother, and substitute soul reaper Kurosaki Ichigo is my father. My name is Kurosaki Hisana, a pleasure and honor to meet all of you. " I bowed formally.

"N-no, way." Renji said behind me, gaping with his mouth wide.

"And I'm Urahara Hansuke. " Suke said next to me, hugging me from the side after I stood up from my formally greeting. "If you can't tell by my dark hair, tan skin, and grey color eyes, my parents are Shihoin Yoruichi and Urahara Kisuke."

I gazed upon the crowd, and saw the same reaction plastered on their faces. They started talking amongst themselves in awe and shock.

"Yoruichi-sama had-had relations with-" Captain Soi Fon gave one glance at Suke then collapsed on the floor from cardiac arrest.

"Ah, Captain!" said Lieutenant Marechiyo, fanning her. "Captain, wake up!"

Uncle Byakuya eyes widen then his spiritual pressure rose exponentially. "Kurosaki, I shall kill him for disgracing my honor." He said quite murderously as he pulled out his Zanpakuto. By "honor", he meant my mother. "Please, excuse me, Head Captain."

Suke spiritual pressure rose, causing Uncle Byakuya to stop in his tracks. The others stopped talking. "None of you are going anywhere until you listen to what we have to say," He said.

"The boy is right," said Head Captain Yamamoto, slamming his cane to the floor. "No one leaves." He looked at Suke and I. "Explain yourselves, now."

"W-with pleasure, Head Captain," I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking. "Suke and I have come from future with a dire mission."

"And what mission would that be?"

"In the year 2029, all the worlds-the Soul Society, Hueco Muendo, and the world of the living are conquered by a madman who has crowned himself Emperor of Worlds." Suke said darkly.

"And it is our duty as the last soul reapers to bring this tyrant to justice." I added. "If we don't stop him soon, Head Captain Yamamoto, we're all going to die or worse-" I said gravely. " Be his slaves, and be forced to do his bidding."


	6. Secrets and Promises 2: Hansuke

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo/Shonen Jump. I do own OC and plot.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the late post, I was still writing it. It's hard to write in Hansuke's Pov. Please review and fav it, if you like to see more :)**

 **Title: Secrets and Promises Pt.2 Hansuke's Pov**

I gave the Head Captain a letter from our Head Captain (that is Kyōraku Shunsui) stating proof that Hisana and I are in fact from the year 2028. He wrote it in case Hisana and I were every captured during our mission. However, neither of us expected that we'd have to use it in the first 48 hours. As I continued to explain our situation to the Captains and Lieutenants, I sensed Hisana's spiritual pressure fluctuate into a deep sorrow. The past, their future isn't something she likes to talk about.

"As stated in the letter our Head Captain has written to you, Captain Yamamoto. The kuronosu was a training device that allowed a soul reaper who attended the academy to briefly see his or hers failures during group assignments. The instructor would take the failing student a minimum of five minutes into the past and change to the right action, thus resulting into a better outcome. However, there were some major complications after using the device." I said to everyone.

"What kind of complications?" Captain Mayuri asked, intrigued.

"The more someone goes back into time, changing the past and whatnot- an alternate reality is created on top of our reality that becomes more permanent in the future." Hisana replied sorrowfully. "With that, it was confiscated by you, Captain Mayuri. You deemed it a stupid and dangerous device. It was locked up in the Department of Research until it was stolen and perfected by the person we know as "emperor". Instead of a mere five minutes, the emperor managed to go back decades. That's how he managed to ultimately rule the future, Head Captain."

"And who created such a powerful device?" The Head Captain asked.

I was about to answer-to confess really that I was one who created such a device, but Hisana stepped forward. "No one knows, Head Captain. Some say the Kuronosu was a heavenly tool, while others say it was created by Aizen via Hōgyoku. Regardless of who created it, the future has my best friend-the most intelligent Captain the soul society has seen since his father and Aizen. If anyone can stop the Kuronosu and out wit the emperor, Head Captain," Hisana said putting a hand on my shoulder, grasping it firmly. "there's no doubt in my mind that it will be him."

The sound of her sweet voice with such confidence in me then calling me intelligent in front of everyone made my cheeks flare red like a cherry tomato.

"I can't take all the credit." I said trying to hide my embarrassment as I placed an open hand behind my head. "After all, I can't do this mission without you."

"That's what best friends and fellow captains are for, Suke." She smiled as she said telepathically ' _I'll always have your back'._

 _And I you,_ I replied.

Captain Soi Fon or should I say, Auntie Soi Fon looked like she is going to have another heart attack. "Y-you're a captain!" She stuttered out as everyone out went wide eyed.

"Yes," I stated as I pointed myself. "I'm future Captain of Squads 2 and 12." I pointed to Hisana, "She's the future Captain of squads 6 and 13."

"That's right!" She replied cheerfully. "We were quickly promoted to Captains of the thirteen court guard squads, shortly after the time war started. We share the responsibility of other squads because we were growing quite thin in numbers. However, I know many of you have doubts in us. Being just teenagers, I know we don't look like much but don't worry. The future is in capable hands. Why, before the mission, Suke and I devised a main plan and then created multiple backup plans for those backup plans." Hisana replied.

"The plan?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"Stop the emperor from re-writing history by making sure certain events happen. It will strengthen our reality and weaken the emperor's alternative future, hopefully erasing it from history altogether. It will be like time is fixing itself in a way." I explained, hoping that made sense.

"I know our information is very confusing ,and it seems like the future is as they say "written in stone". But understand this, we did not come here to tell the outcomes and mistakes." Hisana said glancing briefly at everyone. "Everyone has free will to make decisions and shape their own respective destinies. Suke and I are just what our time zone calls " timewalkers"- unseen shadows in history just making sure you're all not disrupted by the emperor at all.

"Our top priority is to seize him with the device and to restore/rescue all who have been enslaved and imprisoned along with putting our reality back to its original state. For the sake of the future, the Seireitei, Hueco Mundo, and the world of the living, I beg you Head Captain Yamamoto," Hisana gave another formal bow. " to let us go and allow us to do our jobs as Captains of the Thirteen Court guard squads."

I followed Hisana and bowed formally to the Head Captain. "We'd greatly appreciate it. We promise not get in the way of the winter war."

Three heart beats went by in silence that felt like an eternity. I kept my bow like Hisana until the Head Captain slammed his cane on the wooden floor,

"Very well, children. As Head Captain of the thirteen court guard squads, I hereby give you permission to carry out this mission on one condition."

"Anything Head Captain," Hisana said looking up excitability.

"A Captain will visit the both of you each month as you remain in this timeline."

She sighed and bowed. "Yes, Head Captain, "

"As you command." I finished for her and bowed in thanks.

After our interrogation, we got our chains removed and zanpakuto's back. It felt good having my Shōmei ōkami (Lightning Wolf) in my hands again. Despite being highly capable of defending myself without my zanpakuto, I still felt naked and unarmed. It was as if a part of myself was incomplete. I saw that Hisana felt the same way.

"So, what's next?" She asked as she tied her zanpakuto to her white sash and placed the sheath on her left hip.

"I'm going to check out the department and research's databases and see if any of the Emperor's lackeys followed us through our trip down the rabbit hole. They're probably tracking our scents right now." I placed my zanpakuto the way Aunt Soifon does-behind the right side of my back.

"I thought our friendship bracelets you made us block our time travel scents?" She held up her wrist that had a small silver bracelet with a dangling, delicate crescent moon charm.

"As long as it stays on, they won't be able to find us." I held up my gold bracelet that had a delicate golden sun.

She frowned as she hugged herself. "I hope the others are okay; I hope they're not captured."

"The Captain knew the consequences of getting us here. If we succeed, everything will go back to normal."

"You're right, I'm sorry for being so gloomy." She replied unfolding her arms and quickly wiped away a tear then shook her head. Her expression quickly changing from sorrow to fired up. "So, shall we see which lackeys followed us here? I do hope it's Ronin. I swear if I see him again, I'll freaking getsuga his ass into space!"

My eyes went dark as my spiritual pressure increased rapidly. "Ronin was the one who stabbed you?"

"Yes, his Dākuburēdo no sakebi [Cry of the Dark Blade] has greatly improved." Hisana said pressing her hand to her right side.

"H-He joined the sentinel guards." I staggered backwards and grasped the rail, shocked by this new information.

"Many of our friends from the academy have joined the Emperor as his sentinels." She said in a wounded tone. "When I was making my way through the precipice world, I saw him and the only thing that puzzles me is why? We knew some joined immediately, but not them. They're our friends! Why would they join such an evil person?"

 _Damn, you Ayahiko! You'll pay for this!_ I shouted in my mind. Swelling anger grew inside me as if I was boiling from the inside out, I formed a fist and slammed it on the rail, causing the rail to splinter into pieces.

Hisana step forward, walking right next to me. "Ayahiko?" She asked confused. I just remembered I still wore the telepathic ring. I immediately took it off and placed it in my pocket.

"What?" I said, diverting the topic of our former best friend.

"Don't act stupid with me, Hansuke Urahara." Hisana scolded. "What does Ayahiko have to do with Ronin? If memory serves me, Ronin hated Ayahiko with a passion. So, why did you say his name? Is there something you're not telling me-your best friend!"

The hurt look in Hisana's eyes made me want to spill my deep darkest secret. It killed me seeing her blame herself every day for her parents death. It killed me even more to see her blame herself for Ayahiko's betrayal on us all. But every since I've discovered that Ayahiko was the _real emperor_ and not the guy who we've seen on the throne, I didn't have the heart to tell Hisana the truth. It would crush her to pieces if she knew Ayahiko eliminated her parents. I made a promise to her Uncle Byakuya that I'd do anything to protect her, even from the cold, horrible truth.

"I would never hide anything from you, Hisana." Looking down at her, I raised my hand and brushed back her long, black bangs away from her face. "As I know you would never hide anything from me, we did make that promise all those years ago _. Friends until the end._ "

Hisana shoved my arm away, hiding the blush in her cheeks as she rolled her eyes. "I know that, smartass."

"Well, I hate to bail on you, but I'd better check those monitor screens before a subordinate starts asking questions." I told her.

"Oh, alright." She bit the inside of her cheek as she made a pout expression. "You sure I can't tag along?"

I shook my head. "Nope, sorry. Since I know you won't be sleeping or resting, now's a good time to practice your shikai and bankai. You can't be fighting the emperor's lackey's with an underdeveloped bankai. Why don't train until I come back. But not too hard, alright? I don't want you to undo Captain Unahona's healing."

Hisana groaned. "Ugh, more homework. First the mission, the Head Captain, and now you!"

I laughed. "I never said that this mission wouldn't be easy."

"I know, I know. Just come straight back, okay? Can't have the captains or lieutenants stopping us to ask questions. "

"They won't or hopefully not. If they do, just make stuff up." I suggested.

She shrugged. "Alright, whatever you say. I'll be on Sōkyoku hilll training. " She turned around and flash stepped her way out of the squad six barracks to Sōkyoku Hill.

I sighed as I watched her go. _Sometimes, I'd wish I never made that promise to her. If that promise never existed, we'd be more than friends already._

Convincing Captain Kurotsuchi in squad twelves barracks, to use his computer was a lot easier than anticipated. I'd thought he'd ask me to sell me my soul or agree to becoming his test subject. Instead, he just told me as long as I wasn't doing anything stupid or rash. I was allowed to use his lab at my disposal whenever I wanted. Nemu or should I say, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi brought me some green tea as I continued to check out the security feeds from the precipice world. It was strange seeing her, and how she greatly resembled Hachigō Nemuri; Captain's Kurotsuchi's eighth daughter in the future. Just like Hisana, I wondered about the well-being of the rest of the guard squads from the future.

"I hope you find what you're looking for," She said bowing to me, bringing me back to reality.

"Thanks, um, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi. Green tea is my favorite." I said taking the cup.

"Please contact me if you have any problems-"

"Nemu!" I heard Captain Kurostuchi scream from another room.

"Excuse me," She said politely, bowed, then departed.

I took one sniff and automatically knew Miyuri put something in my tea. _Nope, not falling for his tricks._ I said to myself and placed the cup on the side. In hour had past until I found something. I typed on the computer to make the picture frame freeze. According to the camera's time, Ayahiko and the twins arrived in this time about 7 hours after Hisana and I made it to the world of the living.

 _Where are did they go?_ I typed on the keyboard some more and stopped. _He's not hiding in the soul society or the world of the living. Where else could he and the twins have hidden?_

I fast forward the camera today's date and kept forwarding it until I saw something. About five minutes later, I saw a great flash on the camera. I paused and rewinded then froze the frame. I check the timestamp: 3:30 am. I looked behind me and averted my eyes to the wallclock. The time read: 4:00 am.

 _Alright, what happened an hour ago._

I played the security feed and saw another figure appear in the precipice world. By eye, he looked like a male, probably late teens 18/19 years old. Judging by his attire, he clearly wasn't from this timeline. The red sash with golden embroidery on his shoulders, clearly stated that he was a sentinel to Ayahiko. He raised his hand, tapping the air with is finger like the arrancar's due to cross into Hueco mundo. He looked left and right, making sure no one was around. But when he looked up at the camera above, I jumped out of me chair.

"No, it can't be!" I exclaimed.

I zoomed in closer, fixed the pixels to make the image much clearer. Without a doubt in my mind, I knew that spiky orange hair and vivid blue eyes anywhere. "Kaien," I breathed watching him step into the void and vanishing without a trace. I dropped back into my chair, putting a shaking hand into my hair. "b-but that's impossible, he's been dead for five years."


	7. A Lurk in the Dark: Ayahiko Pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo/Shonen Jump. I do own OC and plot.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the late late post, Midterms is coming up and had loads of homework. Thank you so far for reading and commenting. It is greatly appreciated, and I will try to write chapters faster. I noticed that Ulquiorra's Pov has become popular, would you all like me to do more chapters in his pov or someone else? Comment on this chapter to let me know, so I can plan out the next few chapters ;) Without further adieu, here's the next chapter. For better reading experience, listen to the song** ** _'Lurk In the Dark'_** **from the anime** ** _Noragami_** **. That song inspired me to write this chapter.**

 **Title: Lurk In the Dark~ Ayahiko Pov**

The Kuronosu. They used to say that it's a weapon, that, if ever used, can alter the course of history as we know it. It is an instrument of unparalleled destructive power that no single being should ever wield-well, until me. Many have asked me, 'how did I do it'? How did I, a mere student of the Shunpo Academy become the ruler of everything? Simple. Every successful villain begins with mastering the art of deception, lies, and manipulation. It also helps when you have loyal followers and an all powerful time travelling device.

It didn't take long to master it. I started with going back a couple months, changing a few small important events that had little to no consequence. Once I mastered the Kuronsou, I made my full fledged attack on the soul society. In less than an hour, it fell in my control. A few soul reapers managed to flee to the world of the living and Hueco Mundo, but the next couple months of harsh battling that became under my control as well. Overall, I became Emperor of all in a timespan of a year.

However, my ideal world came at a steep price. It was only an alternate reality, a false direction that lives on a plane of choices. In order to stabilize and keep it from unraveling, I had to continue to go back in time and change certain events, keeping them from happening. As long as I maintain that, my world will continue to exist. I put my loyalest follower on my throne as my substitute. His main job was to keep the rebels at bay as I travelled to permanently continue my reign . Only a handful of the sentinels know my true identity. Everyone else? Why, I'm just the Captain of the Emperor's guard. It wasn't long until I reach my ultimate goal. There was only one more major event I had to change-the one that will give me absolute rule: the war against my father.

I had a simple plan, and I wasn't going to stay long. Like all jobs, I took three of the sentinels with me and bestowed upon them (including the one on the throne) Kuronosukī

(time keys) that granted them a small fraction of the kuronosu. The Kuronosukī were created for a one time use, and were used only in the greatest of emergencies. In order to activate the Kuronosu or the Kuronosukī, it has to be done in the precipice world. There time is fluid.

Nonetheless, that all began to change when the rebels stole on one of the Kuronosukī from Ronin and took a one time jump into the past. I was expecting someone with more of a challenge like the former Head Captain Kyoraku or someone who understands the Kuronosu on a scientific level like Urahara Kisuke or Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Instead, I found out that Urahara Hansuke and Kurosaki Hisana were the ones they sent.

When I saw them fighting the arrancars, I was impressed by how far they've both grown. I calculated that Hisana wouldn't achieve bankai so quickly. It looked premature, but still strong. Not enough to defeat me or the twins.

And what about her older brother? The curious voice in the back of my head asked. Speaking of Kaien, I can feel a senkaimon opening from a Kuronosukī.

The moment I time traveled back from the future with my father who was dumbfounded as ever from what I had showed him, Kaien appeared in the throne room miffed with an injured Ronin, dragged by his side. He has the spitting image of his father, tall, slightly sun kissed skin, and orange spiky hair. The only features that set them apart was his dark blue eyes and a scar that was slashed across his nose. I also saw he came wearing the finest clothing, befitting for an emperor.

"Kurosaki Kaien, I thought I specially told you to stay in the future and not use your key under any circumstances." I said, looking down at him.

"And I thought you promised me to leave my little sister unharmed!" He said, tossing Ronin to the ground before him.

"Tell the him what you did." Kaien demanded.

"Screw you, Kurosaki!" Ronin sneered.

Kaien kicked him in his ass which caused Ronin to fall forward, collapsing in pain.. "Ow-dammit fine! Hisana and Hansuke jumped me during my rounds. They attack me, majesty, and stole my Kuronosukī! Then, the two opened a senkaimon with their zanpakutos, taking a one way trip to this time. Before they left, I stabbed Hisana pretty good and wrecked their chances of arriving in the same place. With a stab like that, she'll need significant help. For all I know, she could be dying in some ditch somewhere."

"Dying in some ditch!?" Kaien roared, raising his spiritual pressure enough to make Ronin, the twins, and some arrancars to choke from his powerful reiatsu. "You killed her!?"

Ronin raised his spiritual pressure to neutralize and cancel Kaien's. A smart move, but also incredibly stupid if you don't know how to cancel someone else's reiatsu properly .

Ronin stood up and started panted. "Y-yeah, she could be dying; I couldn't care less. When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours, Kurosaki! We serve the emperor and kill all those who stand in his way! Hisana is a captain of what's left of the thirteen court guard squads! They're rebels; she choose her side!"

Kaien lost it. He drew his zanpakuto and screamed, "SHUT UP!" He began to flash step towards Ronin, swinging his sword back to kill him in the first strike.

I sighed, flash stepping between them. I held out my hand and stopped Kaien's blade in mid swing.

"Emperor Ayahiko," Ronin said behind me shocked.

"Get the hell out of my way," Kaien growled at me.

"Our deal stated that I wouldn't harm, Hisana. You never said anything about the other guardsman's." I said, recalling our agreement. I let go of his sword, and he pointed the blade down away from me.

"Ha!" Ronin cried, pointing at Kaien. I glanced back at him, causing him to look down in a grovel manner.

I turned my attention to Kaien. He scoffed, "Don't play mind games with me. You knew that it was Hisana the entire time!"

"It is not my fault that she left to become a soul reaper- a captain, nonetheless." I continued. "Your death, or should I say your fake death put her on that path."

Kaien frowned and looked away. "Don't lecture me about my mistakes, Ayahiko. I don't speak about yours. I-I just want her safe before things get worse. You-you still care for her and Hansuke, don't you?"

The image of them appeared in my mind, clear as day. I remembered the last day the three of us were together-as friends. It was the summer festival in the world of the living. Hansuke, literally dragging me out of the soul society to share this tradition he and Hisana had before her next term started at her high school.

'We are the best of friends, after all.' He said to me, grinning. 'And best friends spend the last days of summer vacation together! Besides, we promised a certain young lady that we'd be her dates to the summer festival, did we not? Do you want to crush Hisana's feelings?!"

I sighed. 'That was before we knew about the exam, tomorrow, and you promised her. Not me.' I reminded him.

'Psh, that exam? Please, we'll ace that for sure. Besides, you work too damn hard and deserve a break. Come on, Ayahiko. Live a little!'

The moment I saw Hisana, standing in front of the festival entrance. She took my breath away as the moon rose behind her. She wore a beautiful traditional red, gold yukata that brought out her shiny, black hair and brown eyes. Her smile bright when she saw me, clearly showing how jubilant she was to see me. I could still hear the way she said my name with such-

I shook my head, brushing away any further resurfacing memories,

"What happened between her, Suke, and I is in the past now. I hate to say, but Ronin is right. They chose their side. However, if you're so bent on saving her fate, you are fully aware of the price for such promises."

"And I'm ready to pay that ultimate price," Kaien dropped to the floor and knelt before me. He fished out his broken timekey whose power was slowly dissipating. He raised his sword as he held out his right hand that held the key in his palm. In one slow slash, he cut his right hand. The red blood dripping down as he squeezed his fist, coating the golden key.

He said to me with fierce eyes, "I pledge my utmost loyalty to you Sosuke Ayahiko. I pledge my soul to you for all time. Whatever you command, i'll reluctantly do without question... all I ask in return is that you to spare my sister from any and all harm."

I could feel his oath to me being sealed forever. Swearing on time itself is an extremely serious vow, Kaien is a fool to do this. There will be no escaping it. Time is like a lurk in the dark, waiting to hear the last tick of your clock.

"Very well, Kaien. I accept your terms and your solemn vow to me." I said fixing his time key. "Now go back, no one must know you're gone." Or exist for that matter. It's not time for you to make your mark. "I'll summon you when I have her."

"Thank you, majesty." He said gratefully, then vanished in the precipice world.

"Now," I said to myself returning to composure, turning to Ronin. "how should I punish you?"

"For hurting the Lady Hisana, Majesty?" Ronin asked, looking up at me frightfully.

"Oh, no Ronin. Quite the opposite, really. You see, you fulfilled your purpose quite well. However, you know what happens when I have no use for those who serve me. " I said looking down at him.

He started squirming backwards, but the twins flash stepped and held him down.

"Ayahiko, please-don't." He pleaded with wide fearful eyes.

I held out my hand, and pressed my palm against his cheek. "I am truly sorry, Ronin, but your time is up." In a fraction of a second, a pulse went through my body into my hand, causing Ronin to rapidly age into nothing but bones and dust. His zanpakuto clattered to the ground, causing a great silence in the throne room.

"Interesting, not only can you travel to and fro time, but inflict it on someone." My father said. I forgot he was still here, still watching. I thought he was still from his shock.

"Yes, I can do many things with the Kuronosu. Some say its a greater power than you possessed-oh, sorry. I'm doing it again, _will possess_. You have until tomorrow to think about my proposal. By the way, you should send Kaname to the world of the living. During our little father-son bonding trip, Grimmjow took some espada with him without your permission. He will kill your live test subject in the next five minutes, thus killing mine in the future." I closed my eyes and started walking away, thinking about my next plan of action.

 _It was smart of Hisana to challenge Yammy and Ulquiorra. That kept history going, kept events in play. Since Grimmjow left on schedule, Ulquiorra will be tasked to retrieve Inoue Orihime as Luppi and the others cause a distraction. Hisana and Hansuke will be expecting that to happen next, but I'll have to change that. I'll have to see all possible outcomes before I start moving my pawns. But first...why can't I sense either of them?_

"Kohana, Kentaro," I called, opening my eyes.

"Yes, majesty." The twins said in unison.

"I have a task for you and failure is not an option."


	8. Good NewsBad News: Hisana Pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo/Shonen Jump. I do own OC and plot.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the late late post, again. I had homework over spring break, and barely had time to write. I already started on the next chapter, and think you guys will enjoy the next pov. Thank you again to those who are reading and commenting this fanfic. It is greatly appreciated. :)**

 **Title: Good News; Bad News: Hisana Pov**

' _I would never hide anything from you, Hisana.' Suke said looking down at me as he brushed back my bangs. 'As I know you would never hide anything from me, we did make that promise all those years ago. Friends until the end.'_

I played that scene over and over again in my head, and each time feeling more guilty. Not once have we withheld information for each other. We believe that best friends shouldn't keep secrets from one another.

I sighed and raised my zanpakuto. The blade gleaned from the moonlight. "I probably should have told him about Ayahiko, huh?"

 _ **Probably,**_ My zanpakuto said as I a blasted a wave of spiritual pressure in the open air, causing a strong gust of wind.

" But what if the meeting with Ayahiko wasn't real? For all I know, I could have been another stupid dream." I said aloud as I tend to do during my conversations with my zanpakuto. I did another blast of spiritual pressure into the open air.

I immediately blushed at the thought. _Dreaming about Ayahiko,_ it's not like the thought has crossed my mind. All the girls at the academy were love with him for his charm and keen intellect. And being good looking wasn't a bad feature either, I suppose.

However, the most important question remained:

 _ **Do I still love him?**_ Gesshoku asked, her voice dripping with curiosity. _**Does he still love you?**_

I stopped in my tracks and looked away. "I-I don't-" Shaking my head, grunted and grasped the helm tighter.. "Nevermind that, let's continue training. I want to fully mature and master our bankai."

We never had a real relationship, Ayahiko and I. Sure, we flirted and had crushes on each other, but I don't think he'd ever loved loved me. His betrayal made that very clear, but when I saw his true self in the dream or whatever it was-the Ayahiko I grew to know and love underneath that cold mask. He looked afraid, which isn't in his vocabulary. He looked lonely, which is impossible because he always had me and Suke. Plus, Kaien to look up to.

I frowned. _Kaien_. He's another subject I don't like to talk about. Despite my dark past and foreboding future, I vowed on my parents and brother's graves that I will bring honor to the Shiba, Kurosaki, and Kuchiki name. I vowed that I will save all those who are enslaved by the emperor, including those former comrades who have lost their way. And finally, I vowed to myself that I would-no,

"I will become stronger!" I raised my zanpakuto and swung it behind me with one hand. "Getsuga," I rose my spiritual pressure,causing it to manifest and cling onto the blade. "Tenshou!" I screamed, swinging my arm down in a side forward motion in a fast whoosh, sending a crescent shaped beam of silver tinted blue energy into a large rock nearby, crumpling it to dust.

Panting from exhaustion, I smiled at my result, but began to feel dizzy. I started to fall backwards.

 _ **Lady Hisana!**_ Gesshoku cried as she slipped through my fingers.

Before I reached the ground, I felt someone catch me. I looked up and saw that it was my Uncle Byakuya.

"Un-" I stopped myself. "Um, I mean, Captain Kuchiki."

He set me down, giving me that frown of disapproval I knew all too well. "You should be resting." His tone was cold.

I noticed he didn't dare use my name and didn't react when I almost called him Uncle. Deep down it sort of pained me to see him not recognize me, but I knew that he and many from this time would not. It comes with the territory of being from the future. I may know everything about him, but he knows nothing about me.

I knelt down to pick up Gesshoku. "Every day the future is being corrupted, and the emperor grows stronger. As we speak, his lackeys are attempting to track my friend and I and knock history off course. My invisibility won't last forever. I must be ready at all times."

"If you do not rest, you'll risk your chances of victory."

"But-" I started to argue, but was cut off by another male voice.

"Captain Kuchiki is right, you must take it easy, young lady." I heard someone say behind us. I turned around and saw the Captains of squad 8, 13, and 10.

"C-captain Kyoraku!" I said, looking at him and those behind him. "T-oshiro? Captain U-ukitake? What are you all doing here?"

Toshiro frowned, crossing his arms. "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." He said with a glare.

I placed my hand on my head in a nervous gesture. "Sorry, I'm just so used to calling you informally like my father."

Uncle Byakuya face went stern.

"Figures," Toshiro or "Captain Hitsugaya" said. "And to answer your question, we couldn't help but notice your little training exercise on Sokyoku hill."

"That's impossible. Hansuke gave me a device that works like kido. It makes an area invisible-."

"You mean this box?" Captain Ukitake asked, holding a small tech box that was cleaved in two.

He handed it to me. I sighed. _Why can't he invent something that's indestructible?_ "I'm very sorry to have disturbed you all." I gave a formal bow. "Training is important to me and Sokyoku Hill is one of the only places I can train in quite."

"Nonsense, it was very entertaining. You are highly skilled, young lady. " Ukitake said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm not that skilled." I said honestly, but I'm sure they took that as modesty.

"We were hoping to catch a glimpse of your shikai release." Captain Kyoraku said, tipping his sugegasa hat back, revealing his grey eyes and long, wavy brown bang that framed the left side of his face. It was strange seeing him without his left eyepatch.

I glanced away as I sheathed Gesshoku. "My-my zanpakuto's ability is nothing grand. It's shikai and bankai is nothing compared to your, Katen Kyōkotsu and Katen Kyōkotsu: Karamatsu Shinjū. They're very impressive and unique techniques. In fact, all the captain's bankai and shikai are."

All the captain's faces went still in shock.

"You've seen Captain Kyoraku's, bankai?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"Personally? No, but as bedtime stories, my mother and father would tell me your battles and adventures as Soul Reapers." I replied sheepishly.

"Ichigo and-" Hitsugaya began to say as Ukitake said. "Rukia?"

I nodded, but the look on their faces indicated that they didn't come just to see me train. They came looking for me, specially for answers.

 _I must retreat before they start bombarding me with questions._

"Y-yeah, anyways, I should get going." I started walking backwards, slowly. "Suke is taking way too long time in squad 12 barracks, plus I have to get my backpack that has my belongings from Renji-I mean, Lieutenant Abarai and-" By my second step, my stomach grumbled so loud that stopped in my tracks. I gazed down in horror, then realized that I hadn't eaten since the day before yesterday. Slowly, I tilted my head upwards and flushed even more. "I'm sorry, I haven't eaten since the day before yesterday. Lot's happened since then that I forgot to refuel…"

Captain Kyoraku gave a light laugh. "It's alright, Hisana. No need to get embarrassed."

"I got an idea." Captain Ukitake chimed. "Why don't you all come over for a nice hot cup of tea back in my barracks?"

"I'll take you up on that invitation, Jūshirō." Captain Kyoraku said as he glanced at Captain Hitsugaya and Uncle Byakuya.

"I should be returning back to the world of the living right now with Rangiku," muttered Captain Hitsugaya. "but I suppose I can have one cup."

"Very well," Uncle Byakuya said nonchalantly.

"Well, how about it, Hisana-chan? You can drink tea and refuel as you wait for your friend." Captain Ukitake pressed.

Uncle Byakuya looked at me, obviously wasn't about to take no for an answer. He was probably thinking that if I was truly his niece. I wouldn't rudely say no to a gracious invitation-from a well respected Captain no less.

"It would be an honor, Captain Ukitake." I replied giving the three of them my best smile that covered my nervousness.

"Great!" He replied happily then flash stepped away, following the rest of us.

The thirteen squad barracks was exactly as I remembered it last, expect the captain's office. Captain Ukitake began to set out cushion pillows for us to sit around a small table.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable, while make the tea." He said, warmly as he smiled at all of us then left the room.

I sat down across from Captain Kyoraku with Captain Hitsugaya on my left and Uncle Byakuya to my right. There was an awkward silence between the three of us, so I looked around the office too see the difference between my mother's and the former captain's. The office I knew had more life. My brother's and I drawings and awards were hung on the walls along with family photos. She'd had snowdrop flowers in a vase, and the occasional stuffed rabbit out. Captain Ukitake on the other hand, kept his office nice, neat and fairly traditional. I noticed there were some incense rods in bowls that smelled like Jasmine or Eucalyptus. Two fragrances that are known to have a relaxing presence.

Breaking the silence, Captain Kyoraku cleared his throat. "So, Hisana-chan, how long have you been a Captain?" He asked, as a conversation starter.

 _Here we go,_ I thought sitting up straight. I looked away from the incense and sighed. "When you're fighting against someone who controls time and space, you lose track." I replied vaguely.

"This emperor, you-the future gotei 13 have truly no clue to who he really is?" Captain Hitsugaya asked next.

I shook my head. "We've sent numerous squad members into his palace, but few had ever return. Those who did return either had their memories wiped clean or were too frightened to even recall the details. I would have gone and investigated myself, but a certain someone forbade me to volunteer for the task."

Captain Hitsugaya and Kyoraku looked at Uncle Byakuya.

"I'm sure I had a reasonable explanation." Uncle Byakuya said expressionless.

"Oh, you sure did, but that never stopped me in achieving my goal in becoming a captain.." I smirked, recalling the memory of joining what was left of the 13 court guard squad and training until I reached a captain's level.

"If you don't mind me asking, Hisana," Captain Hitsugaya said curiously. "How old are you?"

"How old do you think I am, Captain Hitsugaya?" I replied smiling. "What if I told you I was over three hundred years old." They all went in a shocked expression, and I laughed. "I'm just messing around, I'm not three hundred years old. I was told not to reveal too much about personal futures and whatnot, but I see no harm in telling you all. I'm fourteen years old, about to turn fifteen soon. Hansuke is a year and three months older."

The three Captains blinked and gaped.

"Wow, so young and already achieved a Captain status." I heard Captain Ukitake say as he opened the door then picked up the tray with tea and some snacks. "Your family must be very proud of you."

I tried to put a brave face on, but I can't help it. The memories were so painful. "Yes, very proud or I least I hope so." I said softly, quickly wiping a tear from my right cheek. It got all quiet and awkward again. I could feel Uncle Byakuya's stare on me once more. I shifted in my seat as Captain Ukitake handed me a small cup that had fresh green tea.

"Thank you," I replied and blew on it before I took a sip. My charm bracelet on my wrist jingled with each movement.

"Your partner on this mission, what's his name again?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"Urahara Hansuke," I replied, thankful that the topic had shifted.

"Is he really the son of Yoruichi and Kisuke?" Captain Kyoraku said with disbelief.

I smiled, "Oh yes. He has Mr. Urahara's intellect and sense of humor along with the strength and I-dare-you-to mess-with- me-attitude Miss Yoruichi. He's known as the master of science and shunpo master."

"Is that why you're his betrothed?" Uncle Byakuya stated.

I choked on my tea and flushed red. "Me and Hansuke betrothed?!" I croaked out, still tapping on my chest.

"You are wearing a crescent moon charm on your wrist; a symbol of the shonione clan. No women wears another man's family crest unless otherwise." He pressed.

"Ah, I guess that makes sense. I see the way he looks at you." Captain Ukitake chimed.

"You two make a lovely young couple." Captain Kyoraku added with a smile.

I cleared my throat and slammed the tea cup on the table. "Me and Hansuke are _not_ a couple!" I said to them flustered. _At least, I don't think we are. I don't think he even likes me in that way._ "I-we've known eachother since we were in diapers! This charm bracelet he made for me." I raised my wrist to show them the silver crescent moon charm. "It's more than just a stylish piece of jewelry-"

Uncle Byakuya raise an eyebrow. "More than a price of jewelry?"

"It's a special device that allows me to decrease my spiritual pressure to nothing along with hiding the lingering time essence from the Kuronosukī. And overall, it's a token of our longlife friendship! Nothing more!"

"The Kuronosukī? What's that?" Captain Hitsugaya questioned, hoping I would give him answers.

"When the emperor took over and created his royal guards, he gave each of them a small fraction of the Kuronosu's power in the form of keys known as 'Kuronosukī'. It allows them to go back in time just once to fix or see into their personal futures. However, he failed to mentioned that a faint odor lingers on you when you travel through time. The odor is like a beacon just screaming, 'look at me I don't belong in this timeframe'."

"And so Hansuke created it, so the emperor or his guards won't find you two."

I nodded and took more sips of my tea. "I have to have it on the most because I'm terrible at concealing my spiritual pressure."

"That you are, Hisana, but it's not your fault. It's genetics." Suke said behind me. I turned around and saw him sitting on the open window frame with my cherry blossom print backpack.

"Suke!" I squeaked, hoping he didn't hear the entire conversation. My heart raced as he hopped down and threw my backpack to me.

I fumbled as I caught it. "How did you know where I was?"

"You serious, Kurosaki?" Suke asked with a smirk. "Are you forgetting who I am to you?" He put a hand over his heart, acting wounded.

I briefly gazed at everyone and Captain Kyoraku was smirking at the two of us. I growled and threw my backpack at his face.

"Of course I didn't forget, you idiot!" I yelled, flustered. "Now, did you find anything? Any leads at all?" I quickly said, changing the subject.

He chuckled as he moved my backpack out of his face. "Good news, bad news situation I'm afraid.. Good news is, I found where the royal lackeys are. They're here in this time steam, probably trying to track us down."

"Thanks to your awesome _friendship_ bracelet, they'll have one hell of a struggle sensing us. " I said glancing back at Captain Kyoraku, who just lifted an eyebrow that said, 'sure you're just 'friends'. "What's the bad news, Suke?" I inquired.

Suke frowned, rubbing his back of his neck with his right hand. He does that when someone's underhanded him. "Before they relocated to the world of the living, they went into Hueco Mundo."

"You don't think…" I stuttered as I took a step back.

"It gets worse," Suke said sternly. " _Ayahiko_ was the one who brought them."

Suke and I said our farewells to the Captain's, and left soul society. Captain Yamamoto personally watched us depart and reminded us that we had exactly a month before he sends someone for a report. We didn't really talk much through the precipice world. After a shock like that, he knew I needed time to wrap my head around. Maybe this was good thing that we knew at least one of the lackeys was him. It gave us the advantage because we knew his strengths and weakness. Perhaps, this was fate giving us-me a chance to save him.

 _If I could get him to switch sides, we'd have a better chance at defeating the emperor and saving our families._ I thought then realized how challenging it looked. _Could I really change him?_

When we arrived in Karakura Town via senkaimon/hellbutterfly, Suke and I saw his parents waiting for us on the other side.

"Mr. Urahara, Miss Yoruichi, what brings you here?" Suke asked, but by the expression on his father face meant serious trouble.

"Don't you mean, _mom and dad_." Yoruichi said, folding her arms.

Suke and I froze.

"That's right, kids." Mr. Urahara said, pulling out a red diary from his sleeve. My eyes went wide as I swiftly took off my backpack and opened it to see if that was mine. I searched through all my belongs and found it missing. I shifted my head and glanced up to see him lower his fan, giving us a sly grin. His grey eyes twinkling in the moonlight. "We know everything."


	9. Trust and Doubt: Ulquiorra's Pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo/Shonen Jump. I do own OC and plot.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the late late post, again. I really had trouble writing this one and figuring out how to end it. I hope it's good. Thank you again to those who are reading and commenting this fanfic. It is greatly appreciated. :) Let me know in the reviews how I am doing, and who or what would you guys like to see next. I'll try my best to fit them in the plot :)**

 **Title: Trust and Doubt: Ulquiorra's Pov**

 _Is Lord Aizen really going to allow these trespassers to leave?_ I thought as I watched the so called, "Son of Lord Aizen and Emperor of the future" walking out then vanished in the precipice world to who knows where. Before he could leave, however, he instructed his subordinates to stay. Their orders were two main objectives. The first involved one of them use their time keys to travel back-more like forward- in time to rely Lord Aizen's response on his proposal. It made me wonder what exactly did this Ayahiko had said and showed Lord Aizen.

 _Is he really going to say yes or is he already planning a way to outsmart them?_

Their second objective was to capture the soul reaper girl who is known as "Hisana". Surprisingly, she was the future daughter of Kurosaki Ichigo, the soul reaper boy Lord Aizen wanted my personal opinion on how strong he was yesterday. He also has a son, older than the girl, but nonetheless equally powerful. Since he return back to the future, I predict that many now would seek the girl out for a fight-Yammy will most likely be the first in line. After all, she was responsible for severing off his arm like butter. An act he nor anyone here will ever forget.

After Ayahiko left, the two guardsmen began to rise off the palace floor.

"Kurosaki Hisana," grumbled Ayahiko's guardsmen who was named Kohana. She took of her hood, revealing short blonde hair that was thickly curled. "I'd say we should just off her and the insufferable troll. The emperor's problems would be solved like that." She snapped her fingers.

"I know, I know." Her twin brother, Kentaro said sighing, taking off his own hood. His hair golden like her own, short and well trimmed. "But orders are orders. Unfortunately, he did say no severe injuries, but I keep forgetting your zanpakuto ability is-"

She growled, putting a hand on a vibrant purple hilt. "Don't talk smack about my _zanpakuto_ unless you want to be my next victim, _brother._ "

"I was going to say _perfect_ for our second objective, Kohana. Geez, you've been so sensitive the past few days. Is something the matter?" He said bluntly.

"I'm-I'm fine. Let's just get on with this. The faster we get our job done; the faster we get to go home." She said turning away from him, and averting her gaze at me. "You-Cifer Ulquiorra, you're coming with me."

I wouldn't have gone, but Lord Aizen instructed me to help her as he and the boy talked about Ayahiko's proposal in private. I'm sure I could get the information out of Gin later, but as of right now. I'm going to do my own investigation and report it to Lord Aizen later. I lead the girl down the hall to Lord Aizen's viewing room where he monitors everything. My memories were updated in the machine for his leisure. I showed her the video of yesterdays encounter.

"Freeze right there," She ordered, and I pressed a button that froze the image of Hisana leaping in the air with her black zanpakuto. "Zoom in on her wrist."

I enlarged the image, and she slammed a fist on the table. "Damn you. Urahara." She swore.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That bracelet on her right wrist. The moon charm is a symbol of the Shihōin clan. I'm sure you are well aware of why the Shihōin family are part of the royal noble clans in soul society. What they're known for?" She said, giving me raised eyebrows.

I glared. "Of course, I'm not a moron. Lord Aizen educated us."

"Then, you know why I'm irritated." She frowned. "Emperor Ayahiko will not like this. We are so screwed." She muttered as she continued to play the memory.

I took a step forward and stared at the screen. "Out of curiosity, which is out of character for me, what can you tell me about those two, specially that girls bankai."

Kohana turned around. "That is out of character, Ulquiorra. History says you were-are a quiet, unemotional arrancar but extremely loyal to Aizen." She paused and looked away, muttering. "Then again, your aspect of death represented loneliness...which explains a lot."

"What was that?" I demanded.

She averted her eyes and turned back to the screen. "Um, Nothing. Anyways, being a time traveler-I'm not suppose to share information about the future. However, if Lord Aizen joins His Majesty then I-we-my brother and I as well as our master-Emperor Ayahiko, can go into more detail about the daughter of Ichigo and the son of Urahara. For now, you and the other arrancars shouldn't worry about them. Just follow orders, and I'll follow mine."

She fishes a black rectangle thing from her robes and held it up to the screen. It made a stuttering sound then she put it back in her pocket. "I'm not a genius at geography in the world of the living, but can you tell me where you were with espada number 10?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. _It looks like I'm not going to get much out of her._ "Lord Aizen instructed me to show up in a park in Karakura Town."

Kohana snapped her fingers. "Karakura Town! I knew it started with a K! Thanks, Ulquiorra. You've been a great help! Would you mind taking me to my brother? I-I haven't been in this place in a while, so I get lost easily."

Something told me that wasn't a lie. This girl may be from the future, but from our brief conversation, she didn't look bright. I lead her back to the throne room, hoping her brother would be there. I don't trust her enough to show her around the castle. Once we got there, Lord Aizen was sitting on his throne as Grimmjow and Tousen were arguing. Tousen drew his sword quickly and sliced Grimmjow's left arm. Grimmjow cried in pain, blood dripping from his severed arm. Tousen then used Kido and disintegrated his arm.

"Damn..dammit!" Grimmjow yelled as he glared at Tousen. "You're going to pay for that!" Grimmjow then placed a hand on his hilt of his sword, running towards him. He almost drew it until Lord Aizen stopped him.

"Think before you act, Grimmjow." Lord Aizen said, looking down at him. "Or I'll be forced to reprimand you if you attack."

Grimmjow scoffed, letting go of his sword. He turned away then left.

"Damn, I totally forgot that happens to him. That must have freaking hurt like hell." Kohana said making a sick face as we passed the pool of blood. She looked left and right. "Where's my brother?"

"He went back to the future to give my reply to my son," Lord Aizen said to her with pride on his face.

Kohana smiled. "It's great you've finally accepted the truth, but there's still a matter of your trust. I'm sure my brother and Ayahiko-sama explained that we'd understand if you said no. We'd leave you alone, but what's the point of knowing the future if you have the opportunity to change your fate; your desires."

"And what do you desire, miss Kohana?" Aizen asked curiously.

Kohana frowned, looking away. "I doubt you'd find it interesting. It's quite silly really because in the end my dream will never come a reality."

"You love Ayahiko, don't you?" He said lazily.

The girl's shock came in the form of a blush. "I-I'm I that obvious?"

Lord Aizen lightly laughed. "Young love is nothing to be ashamed of." He said smiling.

"Yes, love is nothing to be ashamed of. However," She placed a hand on her cheek and continued to frown. "It is hurtful when they do not love you in return. I'm not the first to have feelings for him, you know. Emperor Ayahiko has had- still has many admirers, but only one has managed to capture his heart."

"And why would Ayahiko be interested in a girl like Kurosaki Hisana?"

"I have my reasons."

Kohana tensed up by the sound of Ayahiko's voice. I cursed myself for once again, not sensing his presence. He lazily walked out of the shadows with her brother following behind him. "I see are you gossiping, Kohana. Does that mean you're successful in your task like your brother?"

Kohana started trembling. "No-no, sir, I haven't retrieved her just yet." She said shakily. "But-but I do know why none of us can't sense her or the troll-I mean, Hansuke."

Ayahiko raised an eyebrow. "Oh, pray tell."

"Oh, yes, well you see, majesty, as you can see here-ah," She fumbled with her coat pocket and fished out her device. She handed it to him with a bowed head, arms out. "The charm bracelet is most likely blocking the time residue on her and Hansuke. Thus, making it impossible for any of us to track."

Ayahiko handed the device to his subordinate.

"I-I don't think it's the actual charm that's blocking their scent, but the fabric that is braided in the gold chain. It is made of the same material as the shielding cloak used to suppress spiritual pressure. Hate to say, but what Hansuke did was clever." Her brother said tossing the rectangular device to his younger sister who was too busy dreamily staring at Ayahiko to have caught it with ease.

Ayahiko smirked. "Yes, smart but stupid. There's a fatal flaw with their cloaks that many don't know about. You have to had already mastered the art of concealing spiritual pressure. Only one of them has truly mastered the technique, so with each fight or raised spiritual pressure. She will be noticed."

"Since my sister utterly failed to do her task, majesty." Kentaro said flashing a glare at her. "Allow me the honor in finding Kurosaki Hisana. I could also eliminate Urahara Hansuke for you."

The girl flared her nostrils. "I don't need you help!" She sneered quietly.

Ayahiko grinned, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I appreciate the offer, Kentaro, but that won't be necessary. I have other plans that I need your help in. Kohana can handle it, isn't that right?"

Kohana straightened her back. "Yes, right away majesty. I-I will not disappoint you!" She beamed and bowed, more like grovelled in thanks if you ask me. He nodded and she vanished.

Ayahiko sighed. "Now that that's taken care of. Next order of business." He looked up at Lord Aizen. "Bring out the Hogyoku, father. I'm ready to fulfill our pact."


	10. Eclipse: Ichigo's Pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo/Shonen Jump. I do own OC and plot.**

 **Author's Note: Thank you again to those who are reading and commenting this fanfic. It is greatly appreciated. :) Let me know in the reviews how I am doing, and who or what would you guys like to see next. I'll try my best to fit them in the plot :)**

 **Title: Eclipse Ichigo's Pov**

 _Blood dripped from my forehead, causing a small stream to obscure my vision. I gripped Tensa Zangetsu tightly as I stood in a crater, glancing up at the arrancar with blue hair and eyes. Grimmjow was his name, and he's an espada-number six of 10 swords that Aizen's wields. He came to Karakura town looking for a fight and for the one who was the strongest. I was going to make him pay for what he did to Rukia. I was going to make them all pay for what they did to my city and friends. But I was too weak, weak and my hollow knew it._

 _Grimmjow was taking his sweet time walking towards me that my hallow began to emerge. Black begin to cloud my left eye, and his voice in my head echoed. I slapped a hand over my hand and gritted my teeth._

 _I have to end him quickly, I thought to myself. I'll do another getsuga and hope for the best. The black getsuga is my hollows technique. Truth is, I can only use it two or three more times before he takes over anyways. This guy tho, he-he barely has scratch on him. Worst of all, he didn't even draw his sword. Are the arrancars truly that strong?_

" _You disappoint me, shinigami." Grimmjow said scoffing as he gave me a disgusted look. "I wanted a real fight and not kill you so quickly. Perhaps after I kill you, I'll go after your daughter. After all, she did cut off Yammy's arm. Maybe she'll be more of a challenge. "_

" _My-my what?" I croaked as I tried to keep the hollow inside me at bay. The image of the young girl in Keisuke's arms appeared in my mind, and the hollow laughed at me._

" _You're off your game, King. Allow me to take over...you know you can't defeat him alone." My inner hollow said._

 _It was no or never, I suppose. I prepared myself for another attack as Grimmjow began to draw his sword when all of a sudden. A garganta opened up behind him and out came what appeared to me a soul reaper. He placed a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder that caused him to looked behind._

" _Tousen," Grimmjow said sheathing his sword._

" _Grimmjow," the guy with the shades replied._

" _Tousen?" I recalled. "He's the captain who defied with Aizen."_

" _You want to explain to me why you're here?" Grimmjow demanded._

 _Tousen didn't look fazed. "You ask why?" He paused. "You can't be serious. You chose to invade the world of the living on your own. And, you took five arrancar with you without permission. Then, you lost them in battle. You have disobeyed orders. Don't you understand? Lord Aizen is quite upset at you, Grimmjow." He started to walk away. "Come, let us go back to Hueco Mundo where your punishment will be decided."_

 _Tousen re-opened a garganta and walked right in. Grimmjow followed grumbling, "fine." I couldn't believe he was just leaving like that. Leaving as if knowing had happen, I couldn't let him and Tousen escape._

" _Hey you!" I screamed. "Where do you think you're going!"_

 _Grimmjow glanced behind me. "Shut up, stupid shinigami. I'm going back home to Hueco Mundo." He replied in a condescending tone._

" _Are you freaking kidding me?!" I yelled. "First you come here, attacking us and just leave?! Get back down here! You're not leaving until this fight is over! Until I say it's over, dammit!"_

 _Grimmjow frowned. "GET OVER IT!" He screamed back. "You're lucky that I'm leaving and you get to keep your life. That attack you just used? Obviously, it took a toll on you as well. I can see it in your face. I'd say you had two or three more times to use it."_

 _I scoffed in shock, but held my composure._

" _But still," He continued. "Even if you had a hundred more attacks in you. You wouldn't be able to defeat me in my release mode."_

" _Release mode?" I asked. What the hell is that?, I wondered._

" _Don't forget my name Soul reaper. You that kid of yours better prey you'd never hear it again. The name's Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow. The next time I see either of you, you'll both be dead. That's a promise." He replied grinning then the garganta closed on him, whisking him away to the world of the hollows._

 _Renji soon appeared after that. He walked up to the crater and asked me if the arrancar left and if I had won. I told him that was a stupid thing to ask because I didn't won at all. I couldn't protect anyone. I couldn't protect Rukia much less anyone lately. I followed him up to the rooftop where Orihime was healing Rukia and a few of the others. Toshiro and Rangiku seemed unscathere for the most part, but I sensed Orihime healed them first._

 _I took a seat next to Orihime as I watched Rukia being healed._

" _Ichigo," Toshiro said. "I'm glad to see you are alive."_

" _I'm glad to see your back from soul society." I said nonchalantly._

" _Yes, the matter was.." He said, glancing at Renji. "quickly resolved."_

" _Resolved?" Renji snapped. "Captain Hitsugaya, how did that brat know!" He whispered, but I heard. He was talking about the boy who told toshiro he had information regarding the future in exchange for healing his friend. The girl who looked like Rukia but was not._

 _Grimmjow's voice replayed in my mind. Your Daughter..._

" _I-I don't know, Renji. This is most disturbing…I'm afraid we must return to the soul society." Toshiro replied getting up. He turned to Rangiku. "Wait for Ikkaku and the others to heal. Renji and I will return shortly."_

" _Yes, Captain." Rangiku obeyed._

 _Renji placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out.. Despite the loss, you're alive Ichigo. Rest. Fight another day."_

 _In that moment, I decided what I was going to do. I needed to get stronger; I need to get my hollow under control and asap. For the sake of my friends and family-all of Karakura town future depends on it._

I didn't return home that night. I walked around town, thinking about shinji's offer.

I would have gone to keisuke to help me, but he would have said something by now and had a solution. This war with Aizen is driving everyone on edge, and now with the two teenage soul reapers showing up yesterday with a message from the future? This just adds more unanswered questions and confusion.

I could feel a spiritual pressure spike up a little after midnight. Shinji. He must have sensed the arrancars and my battle with Grimmjow. I followed his spiritual pressure to the local cemetery, and prepared myself to force him to teach him. I had no intention to join his gang of misfits. I'm just gonna learn and then leave to help bring down Aizen.

When I arrived there, I saw someone near my mother's tombstone.

"Shinji, you bastard. If this is your-" I stopped speaking as I saw the person turn abruptly to face me. I hid behind a tombstone before she could see me. It wasn't like me to hide, but I wanted to see what they were doing. It was that girl from early this afternoon- rukia's twin. Up close, she truly looked like Rukia. She was short in appearance, and had long raven black hair that seemed gleam in the moonlight. Her eyes, light brown just like me.

She glanced left and right before kneeling down before my mother's grave. Next, she reached inside her pant pocket and pulled out a small crinkled photo. A family photo that included rukia and I, confirming Grimmjow's word. Placing it near the headstone, she placed her hands on her lap.

"Hi, grandma. It's me, Hisana." She said faintly smiling. "Sorry, if you don't know me, but i'm your granddaughter from the distant future. I hope I didn't disturb you, mom, dad, or Kaien.." She said quietly. "Truthfully, I'm not suppose to be here right now, especially in my human form. If Suke knew, he'd be livid. But..but I couldn't help it. You see I've been tasked to apprehend an evil man who's ruining the timeline, and I could really use some advice and wisdom at the moment... "

"Oh, you're really gonna need more than that to defeat my lord and master, princess." A female voice said in the wind.

Hisana turned around, quickly popping a soul candy into her mouth that transformed her into a soul reaper. I suddenly felt a spike of spiritual pressure and looked around until I saw another soul reaper appear in the sky above us. She was around the same age as Hisana but wore gold red robes. A purple hilted zanpaktou at her side. Her short curly blonde hair blowing in the wind along with her cloak.

"Kohana," Hisana said in a little shock. "I didn't expect you-"

"You expected Ayahiko instead of myself." The girl named Kohana said as she landed softly on the ground. "Sorry to disappoint, but the Emperor has him on an important duty . He doesn't have time for the likes of you."

"I was going to say I didn't expect you or anyone to find me so quickly." Hisana clarified. "Besides, if he didn't. He wouldn't have sent anyone, now would he?"

Kohana sneered, unsheathing her zanpakuto. "Alright that's it!" She cried. "I'm going to give you one of two options. You could either surrender, quietly or I'll be forced to use my shikai against you."

"Kohana, please," Hisana pleaded calmly. "I don't wish to hurt or fight you. Don't you want to live in a peaceful world again? Without tyranny and slavery? In your heart, I know you think what you and Ayahiko are doing is wrong. Do you honestly think there will not be consequences in the end?"

Kohana paused, glancing away. "I-I-"

"Despite you joining him, Kohana." Hisana said kindly as she held out a hand. "I still consider you my friend."

"Bakudo number 63, Sajo Sabaku." A male voice said behind Hisana. In a flash, yellow chains shot out from the forest binding her and forcing her to fall on her knees. Watching Hisana being ambushed like that, my blood boiled in my veins. I transformed without a second thought and flash stepped, yelling a getsuga tenshou at the girl.

"Kentaro!" Kohanna sneered with her back behind me then saw my attack. "AHHH," she screamed, holding up her sword. A circular disk appeared in front of her, shielding her from my getsuga. It caused her to stumbled backwards and a great dust cloud.

"D-dad?" I heard Hisana say quietly.

"That's going to get some used to." I muttered as the dust cloud settled.

She gasped. "What-what are you doing here?!"

I turned around, swinging zangetsu behind my shoulder. "I should be asking you the same question, but now isn't the time. Hold still." I freed her from the kido with Zangetsu. She patted off the dirt from her uniform, and I picked up her zanpakuto from the ground and handed it to her.

"Thank you, for saving me Da-Ichigo." She said looking down at the ground, hoping to hide her flushing face from embarrassment.

I smiled. "Your welcome, Hisana."

"Aww isn't this sweet, Kentaro?" Kohana said in a babied tone. "Wittle Hisana protected by her father."

I turned around, pushing Hisana behind me. "Who are you!? And why the hell are you after my daughter?!" I demanded then realized what I just blurted out.

Hisana grumbled in embarrassment. "Dad.."

"Kurosaki Ichigo," The twin brother said appearing behind us. "What an extraordinary honor is it to meet the legendary soul reaper in person. However, it would be wise to leave. Our quarrel isn't with you."

"Like hell I'd leave Hisana to fight the two of you alone!" I screamed.

Kohana laughed. "Try and stop us all you want, Kurosaki-sama."

"But no matter what, we will complete our mission." Her brother finished.

Hisana and I stood back to back.

"Dad, I appreciate you saving me and all, but you really need to go." Hisana insisted like a moody preteen. "I can end this myself." She raised her Zanpakuto in front of, allowing the moonlight to gleam from its blade. Then, turned her wrist in a counter-clockwise motion. "Darken and gleam in the twilight, Gesshoku (Eclipse)."


	11. Moonlight Densetsu: Ichigo's Pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo/Shonen Jump. I do own OC and plot.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! I had a really really hard time writing this chapter because I was contemplating on how I wanted it to end. Anyways, hope you all like, and thank you again to those who are reading and commenting this fanfic. It is greatly appreciated. :) Let me know in the reviews how I am doing, and who or what would you guys like to see next. I'll try my best to fit them in the plot :)**

 **Title: Moonlight Densetsu (Moonlight Legend) Ichigo's Pov**

Before I even had a chance to tell her the twins were just baiting her, Hisana already said her release command. Her zanpakuto transformed into a white/black Wakizashi (a japanese blade, half the size of a katana) that has a gold guard and a short black ribbon hanging at the end of the pommel. She flash stepped towards the twin sister, spinning her wakizashi in a rapid counter clockwise movement. Black smoke erupted from the guard that crept up to the blade, and then little sparks of flame appeared in the black mist.

"Saisho no saikuru, Kohaku! (First cycle, Ember) " Hisana cried, doing another swift swing into the air that released a shower of fireballs. Ignoring me, Kentaro flash stepped and stood in front of his sister. He unsheathed his zanpakuto and whispered something I couldn't quite hear. Then all of a sudden, his zanpakuto turned into a Su Yari or "long spear" with a dark green cloth wrapped near the tip, matching tassels hanging off the fabric. The tassel illuminated a dark green then he sliced the air. The fireballs ricocheted from whatever attack that was, and as they soared through the night sky like shooting stars, they grew about about ten times larger.

"HISANA!" I cried as I flash stepped towards her. Despite her protests of leaving to ensure my safety, I grabbed her and pressed her up against my chest as I held up zangetsu, using the blade as shield us. I shut my eyes preparing for impact.

 _I will protect her._ I shut my eyes to prepare for impact. _I will protect my family and friends._

I didn't know if zangetsu could shield us, given my current state. But like a prayer, I felt a kiss of ice and snow upon my cheek.

"Mai, some no shirayuki! (Dance, Sleeved White Snow)" A voice yelled behind me following, " Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren! (Second dance, White Ripple)" An avalanche of cold air rushed towards the fireballs, encasing them into nothing but sheer ice.

I gasped at the scene, then turned my head around. "Rukia," I breathed, as she waved her zanpakuto in the air, and they crumbled into white dust. "Rukia," I said again, but quickly noticed she wasn't talking to me. I turned my head to see her gaze was not on me, but on Hisana who was staring back at her tears in her eyes.

Hisana parted her mouth, but was instantly caught off by the voice of the twins.

"Kuchiki Rukia," said Kentaro as he placed his spear over his shoulder. "Yet another honor to meet another legend in person. History called you the, " _White Moon_ ". I now remember why."

Rukia growled. "I've never seen you two before. Just who are you? State your squadron!" She pointed her zanpakuto at them.

Kohana blue eyes widen in awe the sight of Rukia's sword. "The stories are true!" She fawned. "You do have the most beautiful zanpakuto in all soul society. I must have it! It will make a lovely letter opener." A wide smile formed on the sister's face as she pulled back her arm. "Asobu, ningyō!" (now play, doll!)

Kohana was there one moment, then in front of Rukia.

"Rukia!" I yelled as Hisana said as she slipped out of my arms, "Oh no you don't!"

"Hisana!" I tried to grab her, but she already sprung into action. She shunpo-ed right in front of Rukia, taking the blow. The clash of steel, echoed and vibrated. Just like her brother, kohana's zanpakuto transformed into its shikai. It was a short butterfly sword with purple tassels hanging from the guard.

"You think you and the troll have the power to stop the emperor?" Kohana growled, taking a step forward, causing Hisana to slowly slide backwards.

"Yes." Hisana countered, pushing back. "I believe in my friends. I believe in my family. That's all I'll ever need to stop the likes of you!" She sliced her sword upwards, causing Kohana to jump up to dodge and land next to her brother.

Hisana summoned another fireball attack at them, but this time kohana dealt with it. Her tassel illuminated a light purple, and when she swung her blade. The fireballs shrunk ten times smaller. Kohana waved them away as if they were pests.

"How did they-" Rukia said as dumbfounded as I was.

"Ooooh, now I understand." Hisana mused as she smirked. "Your zanpakuto increases the spiritual pressure of an object, giving its giant like appearance. While yours, kohana, decreases an object's spiritual pressure, giving its miniature- doll like appearance."

"Very perceptive," Kentaro said walking to the left.

"But wrong, so very wrong." His sister finished as she flanked the right, and the two vanished.

Hisana muttered a curse,holding her ground. Not running away. I didn't know I should be upset or proud of that.

"Hisana!" I made my way towards her, but Kentaro appeared in front of me. Thrusting the back of his spear into my stomach, he kicked me down, causing me to fly backwards into Rukia. We collided and crashed into the ground below.

"I'm truly sorry, Mr. Kurosaki, but I'm afraid I can't allow you to interfere any longer." He said apologetically to me as the wind blew a shower of leaves from a nearby tree. Kentaro raised his spear and the trunk behind the tree, sprang to life.

A root snagged my ankle as Rukia's entire body was engulfed by root. Her zanpakuto clattered to the ground.

"Rukia!" I increased my spiritual pressure, incinerating the root at my ankle and getsuga Kentaro.

He froze my attack mid air and bounced it back at me like he did with Hisana's attack. It was aimed right at Rukia. I got in front of her, aimed another getsuga hoping to cancel it out. How've it's increase in spiritual pressure was too powerful for my attack to break it. Heading right for us, I through myself in front of Rukia, shielding her with my body.

"Ichigo!" She cried as I held her tightly, zangetsu on my back hoping he could withstand the attack.

"Bakudō number #81, dankū." A white shield appeared behind me that successfully blocked my attack. I turned around and saw Hisana. Her uniform was torn, blood dripping from her arms and face. I also noticed her zanpakuto was missing. She then flash stepped towards Kentaro and punched him in the face.

Kentaro blinked realizing who had punched him. He grinned as he wiped blood off his lip, "From _History Maker_ to the _Moonlight Densetsu,_ you never cease to amaze me, Kurosaki Hisana."

"What can I say? I'm a girl of many talents," Hisana grinned she raised her hand above her head. In a swift motion, she waved her hand down in front of her face a hollow mask appeared.

"No," Kentaro eyes went wide as his mouth open like a cod fish. He took a defensive step back. "That's impossible...Ayahiko-sama said...you-you can't be a-" He breathed in a taunt voice.

"Visored?" Hisana replied, voice muffled like mine was underneath the mask. Her eyes flared silver as she said. "Like I reminded Kohana of what the academy consistently reminds its students, 'one should never underestimate a Captain of the 13th court guard squads'."

Rukia and I couldn't move. Couldn't talk. We were in too much shock to even process our visored daughter battling a shaken Kentaro in full hand-to-hand combat. When she won, it felt like mere minutes passed.

Kentaro was on the kneeling on the ground, panting as he glared at Hisana enraged. "This isn't over!" He growled.

"Good. Tell the emperor to send someone with a bit more challenge. " Hisana replied as she watched Kentaro pick up his sister and vanish into the night.

A cool breeze shook a nearby cherry blossom tree. It's petals gleamed in the moonlight like Hisana's hair. She turned around and took off her mask.

"See dad, I told you I could take care of myself." She said with a warm smile as she took one step towards me and began to collapse to the ground.

"Hisana!" I caught her before she reached the ground. I shook her once, but she remained unconscious.

"Ichigo," Rukia said, walking towards us. "W-who is this girl? and why is she calling you dad? Explain. Now."

"She's your daughter Miss Kuchiki," Urahara said appearing right in front of us, along with Yourichi and the boy we saw from this afternoon. He folded up his fan, revealing a serious frown. "From the future..."


	12. Immortals: AyahikoRukia's Pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo/Shonen Jump. I do own OC and plot.**

 **Author's Note: As requested, I made this chapter a bit longer and tried to incorporate more Ichigo x Rukia. There will be more in later chapters, but for now I'm building up their romance. Anyways, hope you all like, and thank you again to those who are reading and commenting this fanfic. It is greatly appreciated. :) Let me know in the reviews how I am doing, and who or what would you guys like to see next. I'll try my best to fit them in the plot :)**

 **Title: Immortals: Ayahiko/Rukia's Pov**

 **Ayahiko Pov**

Kaien paced across my desk, nervously as he awaited for Kohana to return. I'd told him I would summon him, but he insisted on waiting with me.

"What's wrong now?" I droned as I glanced down at the chessboard in front of me, contemplating on my next move.

I began to pick up a crystal pawn, when Kaien replied, "Will Kohana's Zanpakuto harm Hisana in any way?"

Smirking, I moved my pawn and took one of Kaien's rooks. "No. It will not harm Hisana. Kohana's ability is somewhat like that fullbringers Rurika's. I'm sure you're well aware of her dollhouse power."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with Kohana?" He asked, moving his bishop forward.

My hand hovered over the knight piece as I replied, "Kohana steals the spiritual pressure off of any living or inanimate object. Thus, giving the impression that she has the power to shrink anything just like the fullbringer. However unlike Rurika who just sneezes mucus on her victim to revert the dollhouse power, Kohana can't do that. That's what sets them apart, along with the fact that once Kohana steals their power, she can use it as her own."

Kaien raised an eyebrow. "So, whatever she shrinks stays small?"

I tilted my head. "Well,until her brother can revert the effects. His power increases one's spiritual pressure, so he can revert anything she changes back to its original form."

"Is that how you planned to get Hisana. To shrink her like Rurika did to my father during his fullbringer training?" He asked, eyes fixated on the chessboard.

"Indeed, but minus the training of course. It will only be temporary." I replied, leaning back casually in my swivel chair. "Until I can find a way to extract her shinigami powers from her soul per your additional request, i'm afraid she'll have to stay small for a while. Not to worry, I'll provide all the necessary essentials to care for her during that time. I have Kentaro already on it as we speak. Once I take her powers away, she'll be a human. "

"Mm." Kaien pursed his lips as he carefully moved his castle. Out of all my years knowing Kaien, he always put this distinct expression that indicated that something is wrong.

"You don't approve of my plan?" I carefully questioned, not to give off the impression that he should have regretted his decision-his oath. "Do you not want her to be human again?"

"No, no." He quickly said, waving his hand as he lifts his head. "Your plan is perfect, majesty. Absolutely genius. It's just... I'm worried about how Hisana will react when she sees me. I know in reality it's only been five years, but to her it must feel like an eternity." He rubbed the back of his neck. "She...she's going to hate me. I-I don't know if I can handle that."

 _Not as much as she's going to hate me when she finds out I'm the emperor._ I wanted to say aloud, but I shook the thought away. The double doors behind kaien opened, revealing an injured Kentaro and limping Kohana entering inside. I checked the clock mantled on the wall that read 2:15 am. They left at midnight. It should have taken Kohana at least five minutes to have Hisana, and Kentaro less than that. Something was wrong.

"You two look like you just got hit by a speeding train." I said with a raised an eyebrow, curious as to what could have caused them such injuries. "What happened? Did you succeed in your tasks?" I demanded.

Kentaro and Kohona got on one knee and bowed their heads. "Apologies for our disgraced appearance, majesty." They said in unison. "And yes," said Kentaro as Kohana blurted out in a whimper. "No,"

"No?" I asked, looking at Kohana who lowered her head more. "I expected you to succeed in your task, Kohana. Why did you fail? And Kentaro, I sent you on an errand that didn't involve fighting, and I see you don't have what I asked for in hand. Care to explain?" I said with lethal calm.

Kohana parted her mouth, but Kentaro cut her off. "I did do what you asked for, my lord. I placed it in Lord Kaien's room, but-"

Kohana pushed Kentaro to the ground. "Sir, I know you're upset with me, but you _need_ to know."

" _Know_ what?" I sneered.

"Hisana has developed vizard powers!" Kohana shouted which caused Kaien to break his knight in half with his bare hands from the shock.

"What?" He whispered. Kaien stood up front his chair and faced the twins. "What do you mean my sister has developed vizard powers?"

Kohana fished out something out of her pocket, and held out her gripped hand to Kaien. He held out his palm as she placed a miniscule knife-no a zanpaktou the size of a toothpick. "After I did this, she hollowfied. Then, attacked me with hand to hand combat. I'm not skilled in that, so she defeated me quite easily. The reason why my brother looks so beat up because he came in to save me. However, Hisana's hollow form as no match for him either."

Kentaro balled his fist. "She gave me a message for you, majesty."

"Oh, did she tell you that I should send her someone that challenges her?" I answered, as I turned my swivel chair so that I could face the wall.

"Y-Yes, majesty." Kentaro said surprised. "How did you know she'd say that?"

"Don't be stupid! You know perfectly why!" Kohana hissed as she elbowed her twin in his side.

Kaien gripped her zanpakuto in his fist. "I'm going after her. I can't believe I trusted two morons to do the job." He growled.

"Hey!" Kohana shouted in offense.

"Kaien," I said softly before he reached the door. "I need you to stay here and monitor my father. He's sly, and I fear he will stab me in the back after I granted him his power. Do that for me, and I'll go get Hisana."

I stood up from my chair and grabbed my zanpaktou that was leaning on the side of my desk. I tied it to my gold-red slash to my waist.

"You'd-you'd do that for me?" Kaien said blinking.

"Why of course," I clapped a hand on his shoulder. "you're my most loyal and trusted friend. You'd never betray me, and I you. I made a promise, and I fulfill my promises."

 _Also I now know that if I want something right, do it yourself._ I glanced at the twins, and gave them a disappointing glare. "I'll deal with you two later."

"Wait, take her zanpakuto you." Kaien said, stopping me in my tracks and offered it to me. "You can use it to track her or something."

"No need. " I closed his palm and resumed walking. _I know exactly where she'll be._

I had my hand on the doorknob when Kohana quietly said,

"Emperor Ayahiko?"

"What?" I barked.

"Please allow me to accompany you, my lord" she said appearing before me, bowing, "I know I messed up, and I deeply apologize. You have gave me a task, and I failed you. But _please_ , give me another chance to prove my worth and loyalty to _you_."

I sensed Kentaro tense. He knows what happens when a person fails me. They end up just like Ronin. The only reason why he and his sister are still live is because they were with me since my days at the academy.

I looked at Kohana then at Kentaro, looking like he was ready to plea as well. I sighed. "Very well, you have _one_ more chance."

"Thank you," she said tearfully. "I _will_ not fail you again. Make that a promise."

"Then rise and do not fall behind," I said to her then walked down the dark hallway. _A princess to lock away in a tower, and I'm the dragon that forever guards her keep._

 **Rukia's Pov**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I turned to Ichigo who sat next to me in Urahara's shop.

"D-do you believe what they're saying?" I asked.

"That we are married and have a daughter?" He replied, scratching the side of his face to hide his blush. It didn't' work. His whole neck flared up to his ears which only made him look cuter. "I mean, if i didn't see Hisana fight the twins...I-I wouldn't have believed it..."

The images replayed in my mind. Ichigo shielding me from the blast. I could still feel his warmth over me. My own cheeks flared as I shook my head.

 _Dammit. Why does he have to be so-_ I hissed to myself as I glanced away and pretended to be so focused in the diary Keisuke gave me to read. His "son" Hansuke shockingly, who appeared to be a perfect balanced combination of Keisuke and Yoruichi. He had Yoruichi's physique. Tall and slim, but had toned muscle. His hair black and had that same purple sheen. His eyes however, weren't gold. They were a stormy grey like storm clouds ready to release the power hidden within him.

He watched me read the tabbed the few pages that were deemed safe. Apparently, Ichigo and I can't know too much about our own personal futures. Which seems ridiculous, considering we are married and have a daughter. While I was reading the diary, Ichigo was staring at the photograph Hisana brought to the cemetery.

It was us-future us in traditional garments. It was no doubt taken in the kuchiki manor in soul society. I'd recognize those cherry trees anywhere. Ichigo was taller and more handsome, wearing a dark blue haori. In his arms, a young boy wearing something similar. The boy had uncanny orange hair, light tan skin, but dark blue eyes. Next to him was me, with longer hair and wearing a fancy red kimono as I held a baby version of Hisana. She wore a little pink kimono that had cherry blossoms on it. Her dark black hair was in pigtails tied by pink silk ribbons. No doubt a gift from Byakuya. She was the spitting image of me, but had Ichigo's warm brown eyes.

"Who is this?" Ichigo asked Hansuke, pointing at the boy who looked no more than 7 years old.

He frowned. "That's Kaien,Hisana's older brother. He had one hell of temper." He said softly which caused me to freeze.

"We-I-have a son too?" Ichigo gawked.

"Had?" I cut in. "You speak as if he has past."

Hansuke went still and frowned. "He..he um, died about five years ago." He answered.

"How?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not at liberty to disclose that information."

Ichigo slammed his hand down on the table that held the picture. "W-why didn't you tell us before?" He said with a bitter and a bit enraged tone.

Hansuke sighed. "Hisana and I were under orders not to tell anyone our identities unless it was the utmost importance." He replied calmly. "After the arrancar incident and Captain Hitsugaya capturing us, we had no choice but to tell the Captain Commander."

I looked up. "Soul society knows?" I asked quietly. _Oh no...that means brother knows. That Ichigo and I are…_ My cheeks flared even more, and I looked back down.

"Only the Captains and their Lieutenants." Hansuke stated cally. "The more people know, the easier it is for our enemies to find us and not to mention more damage to the space time continuum. As stated in Hisana's diary, we were sent with a simple objective. Fix and protect this warped timeline, and restore our future. If we fail, there will be a fate worst than death waiting for us-all of us on the other side."

That's what Hisana wrote on the last tabbed paged. She wrote: _**we need to defeat the emperor and fast. If we don't succeed, there will be a fate worst than death.**_ The more I reviewed the tabbed pages, I noticed they were about this emperor who has taken over the worlds in less than a week. She frequently talked about his immense power and cruelty, and of the countless friends and family she had lost this darkness.

"Do you know who this emperor is?" I asked wearily, placing the diary on the table.

Hansuke shook his head. "All we know that he is an immortal being, capable of immense power of time and space. He wears a gold dragon mask to conceal his identity, so we have no idea who he cold really be. His lackeys bear his colors- red and gold."

"Like the twins." Ichigo mentioned.

"Exactly."

"Who are they?" I asked. "And why did they attack Hisana?"

"They're under the command of Ayahiko; the captain of the emperor's elite. Why they attack us? The emperor wants to stop us from making sure the winter war happens. You see," Hansuke said, leaning forward. "The emperor keeps changing the past, making his empire..his world more permanent. Impossible for us to fix if his world becomes reality. We have battled him across the timeline for a while now, but failed at each major event. His allies grow each day, and our line of defense grows thin. The last of the thirteen court guard squads sent Hisana and I to stop him. The winter war against Aizen is our last chance at having a future to go back too."

Ichigo and I shared a look. We knew this was serious, but what could we do? Stopping Aizen was our main priority, however given the light of the situation: what do we do now?

Ichigo had that determined expression on his face. "Tell me what I could do." He told Hansuke. "Tell me how can I help."

"You could start by mastering hollowfication with shinji." A female voice said out of breath.

I turned around and saw Hisana by the screen divider, panting as if she ran over to the dining room.

"Hisana!" Ichigo and Hansuke said in unison as they both stood up.

"Get back into bed!" Hansuke demanded.

"Hansuke is right, Hisana. Get back into bed." Ichigo insisted.

She shook her head and limped towards us. "No, Hansuke, Dad, Ichigo- sorry, I know you're still getting use to me, but we are in serious trouble!" She stated.

"Yeah, you're hurt! Back to bed, _now_." Hansuke retorted.

"No, well yeah," she said looking at herself, but shook her head. "But that's not the point! The point is-hey!"

Hansuke didn't let her answer. He hauled her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"Sorry, not taking excuses." He said as he marched down the hallways. Ichigo and I followed. Hisana clawed at the wall until she gripped onto the doorway frame.

"Put me down!" Hisana screamed as she kicked Hansuke in the face. "You don't understand!"

"Understand what?!" Hansuke tugged hard.

Hisana held on tight as she screamed. "Aizen is already immortal, you stubborn ass!"

Ichigo and I froze, trying to process what she said. "W-what?" I muttered.

"And how do you know that?" Ichigo asked.

"I purposely allowed Kohana and take my zanpakuto in order to get info on what the emperor is planning. In my dream, Gesshoku told me that soul society doesn't have a month or so to prepare for the winter war anymore." Hisana explained as Hansuke looked behind him to glance at her.

"What did he do?" Hansuke croaked out, no doubt in fear and anger.

"Aizen has fully fused with the Hogyoku." She remarked. "He and the emperor are now working together. They could attack at any time."


	13. History Maker Pt 1: Hisana Pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo/Shonen Jump or the song by Dean Fujioka. I do own OC and plot.**

 **Author's Note: Hope you all like the chapter, and thank you again to those who are reading and commenting this fanfic. It is greatly appreciated. :) Let me know in the reviews how I am doing, and who or what would you guys like to see next. I'll try my best to fit them in the plot :)**

 **History Maker Pt. 1: Hisana Pov**

After my warning, we all gathered in the soul society to give the head captain an update. All captains and their lieutenants were welcomed, including hansuke and I's parents.

"The technique I used to communicate with my zanpakuto is called Kage no dansu (shadow dance)." I explained to everyone. "When I dream in soul form or do meditation, it allows me to become my Gesshoku in spirit form and walk around. In my dreamwalk, I saw Aizen testing his new power. And let me say, it's not what history says he's capable of. He's definitely got himself one major upgrade. He probably has new abilities!"

"What do we do?" Captain Ukitake asked the council.

"We attack, obviously." Kenpachi drawled. He looked at us as if we were all idiots.

"We do have the element of surprise." Added Captain Kyoraku.

"No, none of you are prepared to take on Aizen, the arrancars, and the emperor!" I said shaking my head. "We need to act normal as possible. If they know that we know that Aizen has more power, they'll attack us before we even get a chance to defend ourselves!"

"Hisana's right, Head Captain." Uncle Keisuke agreed. "Doing nothing is the best course of action until we can come up with a plan."

"We?" Captain Soifon commented that sounded like scoffing."Don't you mean, yourself."

"No, I mean my intelligent son and I." He replied as he hugged Hansuke by the side. Hasuke being the teenager he is, started to groan.

"You're seriously embarrassing me. Do you have to do that?" He muttered.

"Ashamed of being the son of a handsome merchant!"

I suppressed a giggle. Hansuke heard and glared at me that said 'I dare you to laugh again'.

I cleared my throat, remaining professional again. "Well, while you guys figure out a master plan. I'm just gonna go." I muttered. Turning around, I started to sneak out away. Heading for the door, when I felt someone grab the back of my uniform, stopping me in my tracks.

"And where do you think you're going?" Uncle Byakuya asked concerned that sounded an awful like skepticism. His raised eyebrow didn't help either.

I looked over my shoulder, gazing at the crowd of soul reapers. Then looked up at Uncle Byakuya. Hueco Mundo. "Back to the world of the living, I want to get something to eat." I lied, hoping no one can read my deception. "I'm dying for some...some katsudon (aka: the beautiful, delicious, and savory goodness of the pork cutlet bowl), and I know this place that makes the best katsudon!"

Dammit, Kentaro was right. I'm an otaku, but that bowl is freaking out of this world. After I rescue my zanpakuto, we shall celebrate by listening to the Yuri On Ice soundtrack while eating Katsudon. That sounded like a good plan. That is if I remembered to download it to my iphone because that anime won't appear until 2016.

"Is that all?" Uncle Byakuya gave me a stern look that told me to tell the truth or face his wrath. I, for one, did not want to face a thousand blades or a spend long afternoon cleaning the manor that was a size of a mini palace without powers. (Yes, I once had to do that when I was little. It was horrible.)

"Okay, fine, you caught me. I was going to go and rescue my zanpaktou in Hueco Mundo." I confessed. "But the eating the Katsudon wasn't a lie! I was gonna eat that afterwards as celebration."

"Hisana!" Suke growled.

"What!" I yelled back. "I can make it to Hueco Mundo and back undetected!" I folded my arms and frowned. "I've done it before." I muttered.

"That's when Halibel was ruler of Hueco Mundo, not freaking Aizen and now the emperor! The two most dangerous criminals masterminds of all time! " He emphasized.

"Who's Halibel?" Someone asked.

"Someone you all haven't met yet, but with how things are going. Who freaking knows who'd be ruler now." Suke replied irritated.

" I can't sit around and wait. My zanpakuto is in danger!" I replied.

"I know, and I'm sorry, Hisana, but the emperor is hunting you specifically. I don't know why, and I like it anymore than you do, but you are going to have to sit out on this one." He replied.

With the ways things are going, I hated to admit he was right. I crossed my arms and frowned. "I hate it when you're right." I muttered.

He smiles. "Trust me, I have a plan."

Suke "plan" in hiding me was school. The next morning, Uncle Keisuke took (more like made) me take an entrance exam at an elite high school. I would have gone to Karakura High, but it would disrupt the future because I go there 25 years from now. Plus, it would be awkward if I went to the high school with my dad. Suke also claimed that there was some suspicious "spirit" activity (which in my opinion was a load of crap), but if I was ever to rescue my zanpakuto I'd have to play his game.

The following morning, I changed into my new school uniform. It was the standard knee length skirt, white undershirt, a blazer that had the school emblem, and a bow because girls wear bows and guys were ties. This elite school colors were red, white, and green. With my hair brushed and down and wearing the uniform, I almost like Kagome from Inuyasha.

I sighed, grabbing my blue handbag that had all my new school books. I left the guest room that was my temporary living quarters and headed into the kitchen. Jinta and Ururu were sitting down as Tessai made breakfast.

Tessai wearing a pink apron turned around and smiled. "Goodmorning, Hisana."

"Good morning," I replied as I took a slice of toast off the plate that had on the counter.

"Off to school?" He asked.

"Yes," I drawled. "I don't see why I have too. I battled an espada, Tessai! Don't you think I can take care of myself?"

"You nearly died, and the last time you passed out."

I bit the inside of my lip. "Yeah, but the first time I was restoring history. History said a Kurosaki fought an espada, saved his friends, but lost. I had to lose in order to keep history moving. The second time, I- I was caught off guard."

Tessai remained quiet.

"Look, I know I may or not of pissed off the emperor, but if he truly seeks to destroy me and suke. I need to train, perfect my bankai. How can I do that without my zanpakuto! How can I protect myself out there?!" I stated. "Please, Tessai. I can't abandon my zanpakuto. Just open the portal in the underground training room, I'll be in and out of Aizen's palace in less than an hour. Two hours max."

"I'm sorry, Hisana, but Hansuke and Keisuke has ordered me not to help you." He placed a black sleek bento box with cherry blossoms printed on the top with a matching pouch laid on top of the box that had my chopsticks on the counter top. He then wrapped the bento and pouch in a silk handkerchief, handed it to me. "Hansuke made this for you before he left to the soul society. He said he'd be back when you get home from school. Have a good day."

I frowned, placing the wrapped lunch in my school bag. "Thanks Tessai." I grumbled as I started to head out to the front part of Urahara's shop.

"Your welcome, Hisana. I'll see you after school!" I heard him cry before I left.

The school bell rang, marking lunchtime. I swear, if I had to look at another math equation. I would have taken my pencil and stabbed myself in my eyeball. I absolutely hate-no loathe math. I was terrible at it, and asked myself how will math equations help me defeat an evil tyrant of the cosmos? Also, how the hell did I pass the entrance exam to enroll in this elite school. The entire campus was larger than Karakura High and offered more elective classes. For example, the school grounds had a large ranch for the equestrian/ polo club behind the school. On the left, a large building for the martial arts club that included an archery station, but it was only used in the mornings.

To top it all off, on the far right side of the school that was next to the auditorium was an ice skating rink for the figuring skating club. Before the emperor, before I ever became a soul reaper captain, I was once a normal human girl who dreamed of being a world champion figure skater. I can remember mother and father taking Kaien and me to the local rink during the winter. I fell in love with the sport instantly, and when I go to soul society to visit Uncle Byakuya. I'd have Kaien freeze the koi pond with his zanpakuto, so we'd skate on it. I will never forget the horrid/surprised look on my uncle's face.

I smiled faintly at the memory, then quickly wiped my face of tears and took a deep breath. I found a spot on underneath a tree, and began to eat my lunch. I opened the lid of my bento box and clapped my hands. "Itadakimasu! (I humbly receive)" I took out my metal chopsticks and looked down. A pink note was on top, folded in an origami flower- a cherry blossom. Unfolding it, a small silver bracelet with a star charm fell into my lunch. I picked it up and I read the note:

Good Afternoon Hisana-chan!

I hope school is going well! I picked all the classes you like, including your elective. I believe it is is your last class. I told Tessai that you'd be home late, so you can have more time on the ice.

I know these last few days have been rough, and it is not what we had planned. However, before we left I made a promise to your family that your safety becomes my first priority. You're my best friend Hisana, and if I had lost you in any way, I'd never forgive myself. I Love-

By the harsh scribble of that next sentence, it looked like he wanted to say more, but just ended the note with:

Anyways, hope you like your bento! Yours truly made it, so eat all of it!. I'll see you at dinner.

Suke

P. S: I'm doing all I can to rescue your zanpakuto, but in the meantime use the Quincy bracelet as a substitute if a hollow shows up.

I stared at the crossout half sentence for the longest time. It looked liked it was going to say, "I love you". I shift my gaze all around the field, hoping no one saw my flushed cheeks. Putting my note aside, I finally looked down at my bento and nearly cried in delight. "Katsudon!" I breathed as I picked up a sliced, fried pork slice and shoved it in my mouth. I chewed, savoring the flavors of breadcrumbs, pork, and egg that was drizzled all over the food.

Suke may be bribing me with my favorite food and hobby, hoping that I wouldn't be upset at him for benching me on the sidelines. I still am, but Suke was keeping something from me. Then again, I am too. A small part of me wondered if I should have told him about my dream of Ayahiko and of the talk we had. Would he have allowed me to go in Hueco Mundo, or would my situation be worse? Whatever the case, I couldn't be mad at him forever. Even on the most cloudiest of days, Suke always knew how to make me smile.

After my history class, it was time for my elective. I went to the girls lockers room to get changed into my track suit, long black pants, and some skates. All courtesy of the figure skating club, but if I had known I was going back into figure skating. I'd bring my own equipment. It takes a while to break in a new pair of skates. No doubt, I'll have blisters by the end of the day.

When I walked into building, I was instantly blown away by the sight of it. The ice arena's i've skated in were merely frozen koi ponds, small lakes, and the occasional ice rink that appeared during the holidays outside the shopping mall. Nothing compared to this. The ice skating rink at the school was more like a coliseum-the rinks only shown on television. Hundreds of seats. A row of spotlights shining down on a gleaming, football sized ring of ice that looked like it stretched on forever.

I sat near the rink, waiting for the rest of the club along with the instructor. Thirty minutes have passed, and no one showed up. Taking the my schedule out of my pocket, I read that the club shows up on friday's only. "Today's wednesday, no wonder no one showed up." I said in disappointment. "Might as well go back to Urahara's...or…" I glanced at the smooth, untainted ice rink free of scratches. "I could stay a while."

With these decision in mind, I took off my jacket and Quincy bracelet, leaving them on the seat. I took out my smartphone and picked a song to skate to, then placed the phone on the rail, turning up the volume so I could hear the song.

The opening of the song started, and I skated to the center of the rink. Closing my eyes I imagined a crowd, my family shouting in the stands and holding up signs, while the announcer shouts on the intercom:

"Representing Japan in the junior nationals women's divisions, Kurosaki Hisana! She will be skating a program to the piano cover of the song "History Maker" By Fujioka Dean, inspired by the anime, Yuri On Ice!"

I thought of the past while I skated, recalling long forgotten memories of my brother and Ayahiko. I thought of the present. Whenever I tried to establish a connection with Gesshoku, all I see is darkness as the world around me shook like a massive earthquake. Then, I thought of the future, my family and friends-the last of the soul reapers fighting for their lives to free us all from a tyrant.

How many are left fighting the good fight? How many have been captured and are slaves now? How many are- I didn't dare finish the last sentence. I can't let doubt and fear take control of my mind because that's what the emperor wants. He wants Suke and I to fail, but as long as I live. I will not fall for his schemes. I will save my family. I will restore the future. More importantly, he doesn't have what suke and I have: faith and trust. As long as we have each other, there is nothing we can't achieve.

Before the music ended, I increased my speed and shouted as I did a quadruple toe loop, "We were born to make history!" I stopped in my tracks and the music ended. Panting, I smiled proud at myself because it has been years since I landed a toe loop like that. I felt alive again, felt like a normal teenager and not like a soul reaper captain on a mission to save the world. I was about to take a break because my feet were burning, when the lights in the area switch off.

"Is school over already?" I held out my arms, trying to feel my way to the rail. A door slammed shut. "Hello? Is anyone out ther-" I froze as I felt a spike in spiritual pressure right behind me. A spotlight flickered on and blinded me. Through my squinted eyes, I saw someone in the audience walking towards me. I closed my eyes and skated to the rail.

"Suke, if that's you, I swear I'll-" Once my eyes adjusted, I glanced up only to find that my best friend wasn't the one in front of me. The person in front of me wore traditional gold and red robes with a golden mask that hid his face. A fine katana sword strapped to his waist with a sash. I didn't need to ask his name. I knew perfectly well who. My eyes widen from the realization. I took a shaky step back that caused me to slip and twist my ankle. I cried out in pain, but this wasn't the time to think about the pain. I shot up quickly and looked where the emperor stood. He was gone.

I blinked and gazed around the room. No one was here, but me. "I must be seeing things." I shook my head and turned around, meeting a pair of familiar hazel eyes behind a golden mask.

Before I could react, I felt something prick the back of my neck.

"This for my brother, you bitch." A female voice said behind me as I balled my fist and turned around to smack the owner of the voice. Instantly, I felt my spiritual pressure being drain drastically.

I fell to my side in a loud thud, vision started to blur. "Kohana?" I groaned as pain shot from everywhere in my body. I could have sworn the room was stretching and was getting larger. The ground started shaking as boom steps echoed behind me.

"Is it done, Kohana?" A muffled voice asked.

 _H-have to get away...Suke.._ I stretched out my arm and started to crawl, but the pain was unbearable. I couldn't move.

"Yes, Emperor Ayahiko." Kohana replied, gazing down at me. "Unfortunately, it is done."

 _Ayahiko?!_ My vision began to haze and I passed out, drifting into darkness.


	14. History Maker Pt 2 Hansuke Pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo/Shonen Jump or the song by Dean Fujioka. I do own OC and plot.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I had such a busy week. Hope you all like the chapter, and thank you again to those who are reading and commenting this fanfic. It is greatly appreciated. :) Let me know in the reviews how I am doing, and who or what would you guys like to see next. I'll try my best to fit them in the plot :) As requested in last weeks chapter, at the bottom is a sneak preview of the next chapter ;) Hope you all enjoy it and comment on what you think will happen next! ;)**

 **P.S: If you want to listen to a song while reading this chapter, I named it after the _bleach_ opening 6 "Alone". **

**History Maker Pt. 2: Alone ~ Hansuke Pov**

I lied. I didn't have a plan. For the first time in my life, I didn't know what to do. But I had to lie, the look on Hisana's face. The worry in her eyes when the 13th court guard squads were thinking about a surprise attack on Aizen & co. We have witnessed first hand what happened when Head Captain Kyoraku challenged our new enemies. That day, we both had seen enough bloodshed and agony to last a lifetime. To prolong the lives of our friends and family in this timeline, I lied about having a master plan.

After Hisana went to bed, I stayed up and walked into the kitchen to make her lunch for school in a few hours. Katsudon wasn't a hard dish to make. It was only few ingredients: breadcrumbs, oil, pork, eggs, onions, soy and dashi sauce, and lastly some white rice. If you wanted to be fancy, one could sprinkle some scallions on top. But since this was a bento lunch, I'll have to improvise a bit. Grabbing an apron, I walked to the sink to wash my hands.

Next, grabbed the inside bowl of the rice cooker and wash the rice. After I put the rice to cook, I got started on slicing the pork in strips, while the soy-dashi sauce fried the onions in the cast iron pan. My parents walked in and took a seat on the floor next to the low table.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked them as glanced at them, then returned back to cooking.

"No, but what we want is answers, Hansuke." Mother said in a demanding tone.

"You read Hisana's diary," I replied as I dipped the pork strips in egg and breadcrumbs. "that's where all the answers are. I know you two read more than you're supposed too."

"Real answers like the pages you ripped out of the diary." Father said.

I stopped dipping the pork and looked up at them. "It's irrelevant information for you or the kurosaki's to know. I have it under control. I got a plan," I lied once more. "so trust me."

My parents remained quiet, no doubt talking to each other via eye contact. I couldn't focus on them right now. I just need to finish Hisana's lunch, ask Uryu a favor, then write Hisana a quick note before I leave to soul society.

Assembling the katsudon in a black bento box, I took a walk into Karakura town. The moon rose high a little after ten. The cold wind blew a hollow breeze that made me shiver a bit. If memory serves me, Uryu lived near-

"E-excuse me!" A voice said behind me, which was strange because I was in my spirit body. I turned around and saw the owner of the delicate voice. It was Inoue Orihime, carrying a bag of groceries with Chad.

"Orihime, Chad, " I said.

Orihime stepped forward. "Um, I never got the chance to thank you and your friend for saving us the arrancars other day. So, thank you!" She bowed formally.

"Is she okay?" Chad inquired. "When we woke up, we saw she was in pretty bad shape."

I smiled. "She's recovering from more injuries, but overall will be fine. I'll let her know you thanked her. Have a good night."

Did that sound rude? I didn't mean to be rude. I walked away when a blue arrow nearly hit me if I didn't move fast enough. It dissolved into mist a moment later.

"Uryu Ishidia, just the guy I wanted to see." I said cooling. Uryu stepped out of the shadows. He lowered his bow and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Uryu! You got your powers back!" Orihime rejoiced.

Yes, at an incredibly fast rate. History said he got them back after Orihime has been taken by ulquiorra. History is changing again...this is bad.

He eyed me careful as he spoke. "And just who are you, soulreaper?" He asked. " I've never seen you before."

I raised an eyebrow. "Ichigo never told you?" I replied. "Any of you?"

"No." Uryu said, sounding quite irritated that his good friend (possible best friend) did not tell him about what transpired the past couple of days. Then again, Ichigo has been busy trying to find out all the answers himself. I mean, just a few hours ago, he'd learned that he and Miss Rukia will get married in the future. Not to mention that their daughter travelled back in time to save the future from an all powerful tyrant emperor who's know hunting her. It's a lot to wrap one's head around and understand the gravity of the situation, so gossiping wouldn't be next on the to do list.

"We haven't seen Ichigo since the arrancar incident." Orihime replied, softly. Chad just frowned, not saying a word.

I sighed. "I know the three of you wish to do you part in the Winter War against Aizen. I'm on a bit of a tight schedule, but I'll tell you a short version of what has been happening at a small price." I said to the three of them.

Uryu tensed. "What price?"

A feline smile emerged on my face. "I'm in need of a Quincy bangle."

I told them the short version as quickly as possible. Normally, on any given occasion, I would have laughed and poked fun at their reactions like on Auntie Soifon (whose reaction by the way was hilarious), but there was no time for such joys anymore. Orihime looked like she was gonna cry when I told her Hisana was the daughter of Ichigo and Rukia. Then, I forgot that she has a crush on Ichigo, while Uryu had a thing for Rukia.

So, I just crushed both their hopes and dreams. Chad was just disappointed that Ichigo didn't tell him. They been friend for so long, and been through so much like Hisana and I. I assured them all that it's a lot to process, and if Ichigo had the time he'd tell them. Orihime seemed like the only one to believe me.

Uryu had this frown and crinkle in this forehead, indicating he was pissed. "And how do we know you're telling the truth?! For all we know, you could be a spy for Aizen!" He shouted as he activated his bangle. A blue reishi arrow was now in front of my face.

"Uryu!" Orihime shouted. She stood in front of me, hands out. "He saved Chad and I's lives when the arrancar's showed up! Why would he do that if he worked for Aizen?!"

"Again, that was Hisana." I corrected. "Anyways, since I told you guys the truth. Uryu, it's time to hold up your end of the bargain."

It was a little past midnight by the time I got back home. To my surprise, the front and back door was closed. I looked up and saw a window open with a candle on.

"Seriously?" I heavily sighed. Do they think I'm a cat?!

I had no choice but to enter through the upper window. Taking a few steps back, I ran and hopped on top of the car, then jumped again until I grabbed the window rail and hauled myself upwards.

The scent of pumpkin spice and apple candles hit me as I followed the light to the bed. My eyes widen in fear as I saw my parents froze ,on the bed in mid kiss and still clothed thank the soul king.

"Oh my god!" I covered my eyes with my hands. "Oh my god! That's forever burned into my memory!"

My father laughed. "Just securing your existence, son." He said lazily.

I opened my eyes and grabbed the nearest candle. I chucked it at his face. "Shut up! Don't talk about it!"

"We thought you were in soul society," my mother said.

"No, I left to get something for Hisana for school tomorrow!" I explained.

"Oh?" She replied intrigued. "Have a crush on Hisana, Suke?"

My cheeks flushed. "No!" I denied, no matter how pink my cheeks were getting. "Ugh, nevermind. I'm leaving for soul society. I'm just gonna go get my pack downstairs."

I flashed stepped to the door before they could say anything, and shut it. I made my way downstairs. Sitting on the cushion in front of the table, I took out the Quincy Bangle and a piece of pink origami paper I had Uryu give me for accusing me of being a spy.

He only gave me the blue cross on a small silver chain, small enough to fit inside the letter I'm about to write. I got up and walked to a cabinet I knew that always had office supplies. Taking a black pen, I headed back to the table and uncapped it.

 _Good Afternoon, Hisana-chan!_

 _Yeah, that's a good start._

 _I hope school is going well! I picked all the classes you like, including your elective. I believe it is is your last class. I told Tessai that you'd be home late, so you can have more time on the ice._

 _I know these last few days have been rough, and it is not what we had planned. However, before we left, I made a promise to your family that your safety becomes my first priority. You're my best friend Hisana, and if I had lost you in any way, I'd never forgive myself. I love-_

My hand stopped on the word love. My heart skipping a beat. In all our years of friendship, Hisana and I have always loved each other (in a best friend kind of way). At least, that's all she thinks of us-friends until the end. However, as I grew older, I started to look at her another way. When other boys from her school and at the academy were giving her the same look, I became very jealous.

Once summer about two years ago, Hisana came to the soul society. What I thought was a yearly visit, it turned out that Hisana was going to train with us at the academy. Apparently, Hisana's immense spiritual pressure were making countless hollows appear in the world of the living. So, her parents (mostly her uncle) sent her there to train among us and to learn our ways. Ayahiko knew that perfectly well that I liked Hisana. He constantly taunted me by flirting with her, but then he started to really like her too! Before I even had a chance to confess my feelings for Hisana on that day at the festival, He'd bet me too it.

"Whatcha doin?" My father said behind me.

I instantly stretched out the almost love confession. "Nothing! Nothing! God, don't you ever knock!"

"This isn't your bedroom…"

"Ugh, nevermind." I retorted as I scribbled: _Anyways, hope you like your bento! Yours truly made it, so eat all of it!. I'll see you at dinner._

 _Suke_

 _P. S: I'm doing all I can to rescue your zanpakuto, but in the meantime use the Quincy bracelet as a substitute if a hollow shows up._

I folded the pink note into a flower-a cherry blossom and placed the Quincy bangle in the center. Then, placed the note into her bento box. I smiled faintly, picturing the look on her face when she sees the Katsudon. Grabbing my bag full of my belongings and my zanpaktou at my waist, I headed to the soul society.

As early dawn was rising in the world of the living, the sun was setting in the soul society. I entered through a special senkaimon thanks to Byakuya-Sama who gave me access to the family private senkaimon. Doesn't matter if he gave me permission or not, I would have broken in. I headed to the squad 12 barracks and decided to do some research in their department. If anyone (other than my father) can help me figure out a plan to trick the lord and master of time and space, it's the crazy Captain Mayuri.

To keep me up, I drank this tea the Captain would keep to keep him from sleeping during research. Nemu warned me that the tea had a powerful sugar high, but a dreadful crash. I should have listened to her. By eleven, I passed out cold the desk and began to snore. An alarm went off that sure enough jolted me away.

"I'm awake!" I said groggily, as the alarm went blaring on like a never ending car alarm. Sprinting, I ran to the department of security that monitors every spiritual entry in the world of the living. When I got there, everyone was in a frantic.

"What happened?" I asked the guy at the monitor.

"I don't know," the guy replied nervously. "I never seen anything like this. This spiritual pressure is way off the charts!"

"What spiritual pres-" I froze as I felt it. A raw powerful spiritual pressure surged through me like a beacon. My eyes widen as I remember who's pressure this belongs too. There is only one person in the entire cosmos whose spiritual pressure can be felt across the dimensions.

"Is that an A-arrancar?" His boss asked shakily.

"No," I said gritting my teeth. "Something far worse. Tell me, where is it originated."

Why would he just

show up now? I have my bracelet off! I'm literally a walking target! I posed more of a threat. Strategically speaking, it would be wise to eliminate me first.

Unless…oh please don't be in Karakura Prep. Please don't be in Karakura Prep. I chanted.

"According to my calculations, the spiritual pressure is coming from a school in Karakura Town. A Karakura Prep." The guy said squinting.

No! "Hisana…" I breathed as I flash stepped out of there. Members of the kido squad were yelling at me to step away from the senkaimon, but I had no time to lose. I took out my zanpakuto from its sheath and slammed into the doorway, electricity sparked from my blade, forcing the doors to open.

Despite the protest behind me, I ran through the precipice world until I reached the world of the living. When I got to Karakura town, the spiritual pressures of Hisana and Ayahiko were gone.

"No! No! Hisana!" I cried as I kicked open the doors to the ice arena. My Shōmei ōkami (Lightning Wolf) drawn as I held it out, ready for the bastard Ayahiko or anyone to strike.

"Hisana!" I called, as I made my way down to the ice area, hoping she was still here but I was too late. Hisana was gone. A single spotlight shone upon a body.

My eyes widen as I realized it was Hisana's father. "Mr. Kurosaki-Ichigo!" I yelled, rushing over to him. He was nothing breathing, his spiritual pressure very little. He had a pretty nasty slash across his torso. The good thing about having a lighting-kido based zanpakuto is that you're a traveling defibrillator.

Summoning white tinted lighting in my palms, I rubbed my hands together then slammed them against his top chest and side. "Clear!" I yelled and shocked him.

He woke up in a sharp rasp. "Hisana!" He called, looking around the room. "Hisana!"

"Whoa, take it easy, it's just me." I helped him up. "Hisana is gone."

Ichigo stared at me, blinking. "That was him, wasn't it. The emperor."

"Afraid so," I replied, gazing down at the fallen white knight chess piece that was next to him. No doubt a gift declaring of my fallen duty as Hisana's protector. I picked up the chess piece and stood up.

"You don't sound surprised because you know who is, don't you?" Ichigo said, taking a step forward. He grunted as he placed a hand over his wound.

"Never mind that. We need to take you back to my father's and get that wound treated." I placed the chess piece in my pocket, took his arm and placed it over my shoulder.

"What about Hisana? Will she be alright?" He asked as we walked out of the ice rink.

I sighed grimly as I kicked open the door again. Above us, lighting flashed as thunder clashed as the sky began to turn a sullen grey, perfect for the present mood. Assuming the emperor hasn't destroyed her zanpakuto, which I'm 50% sure he hasn't, Hisana has a chance to escape or make contact with us through her shadow dance ability. If he did, I hate to say this, but Hisana is on her own. Despite those negative factors, I have complete faith that she'll make it through.."

"How can you be so sure?" Ichigo asked as we both took a step out the door. Thunder clashed again as sheets of water poured down on us.

I gave him a hopeful smile. "She's a Kurosaki, and Kurosaki's don't give up."

(Sneak Peek at Next Chapter titled "Believer" told by Hisana's Pov)

Drifting in and out of consciousness, I tried to wrap my head around what just happened and piece together my surroundings. But it became an impossible task because my surroundings defied the impossible. Beyond my hazy vision, I felt as if I was being carried off to a strange new world. I saw people the size of skyscrapers, and heard incredibly loud mumbled and muffled voices that gave me a terrible earache. I knew would have a massive ringing sensation later. Not to mention, a massive headache.

"She looks terrible!" One of the muffled voices shouted, full of concern.

"Well, sucking spiritual pressure takes a lot out of a person. Especially, those with tons of spiritual pressure. Kohana had trouble controlling Hisana's power as her own, so she contained the rest of it in here." A male voice replied.

He sounds like Ayahiko.

I felt incredibly sick when without warning I was shifted upwards. I may have thrown up, I don't recall. I just wanted the rollercoaster sensation to stop.

"Ew!" A female voice cried as I felt being dropped 50 ft and landed into a somewhat soft yet scratchy surface. "She puked all over my hand."

I groaned in pain as I saw bars. Giant bars.

"Be careful! That's my little sister!" The large person said coming closer to me. "You could have broken her back!"

A crackle of a laugh as different male voice said. "Little."

"She's going to be fine, Kaien. With a couple hours of rest, she'll be good as new. Come, have a drink with me."

"K-Kaien?" I breathless said as I watched the hazy silhouette figure with orange hair looked down at me than turned away with the others. "K-kaien…" I said again before I drifted off again.


	15. Bad Blood: Hisana's Pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo/Shonen Jump. I do own OC's and plot.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the late update; I was searching for inspiration of how I wanted this chapter to go down. I extended it to eight pages! I _really_ hope you all like this chapter,and thank you again to those who are reading and commenting this fanfic. It is greatly appreciated. :) Let me know in the reviews how I am doing, and who or what would you guys like to see next. I'll try my best to fit them in the plot :) **

**P.S: If you want to listen to a song while reading this chapter, I chose "Believer" by Imagine Dragons with a mix of "Bad Blood" By Taylor Swift for the theme.**

 **Bad Blood: The Believer and the Betrayer~ Hisana's Pov**

Drifting in and out of consciousness, I tried to wrap my head around what just happened and piece together my surroundings. But it became an impossible task because my surroundings defied the impossible. Beyond my hazy vision, I felt as if I was being carried off to a strange new world. I saw people the size of skyscrapers, and heard incredibly loud mumbled and muffled voices that gave me a terrible earache. I knew would have a massive ringing sensation later. Not to mention, a massive headache.

"She looks terrible!" One of the muffled voices shouted, full of concern.

"Well, sucking spiritual pressure takes a lot out of a person. Especially, those with tons of spiritual pressure. Kohana had trouble controlling Hisana's power as her own, so she contained the rest of it in here." A male voice replied.

He sounds like Ayahiko.

I felt incredibly sick when without warning I was shifted upwards. I may have thrown up, I don't recall. I just wanted the rollercoaster sensation to stop.

"Ew!" A female voice cried as I felt being dropped 50 ft and landed into a somewhat soft yet scratchy surface. "She puked all over my hand."

I groaned in pain as I saw bars.

"Be careful! That's my little sister!" The large person said coming closer to me. "You could have broken her back!"

A crackle of a laugh as different male voice said. "Little."

"She's going to be fine, Kaien. With a couple hours of rest, she'll be good as new. Come, have a drink with me."

"K-Kaien?" I breathless said as I watched the hazy silhouette figure with orange hair looked down at me than turned away with the others. "K-kaien…" I said again before I drifted off again.

I dreamt of the past, where there was no bloodshed. No pain. No death. Just one big happy family. My earliest memories was seeing spirits to my parents battling out hollows in the world of the living. To be honest, I had no desire to become a soul reaper. In fact, I mostly felt bad for them because no one helped them when they were souls. Hansuke thought it was silly of me to think that way, and many others too, but never Kaien. However that changed when my older brother died at the hands of one.

By the age 15, he left for the academy. By 18, he already was third seat under Captain Zaraki. Uncle Byakuya was hurt that Kaien didn't choose to be in his squad once graduated from the academy. Everyone in our family was proud of his accomplishment. Like my parents, he'd go between the mortal realm and the world of the spirits.

It was raining in Karakura town, the last day I saw him. It was the last day of school. I was ten and Suke 10 ½. The school bell chimed, telling us that the day finally ended. I switched out of my school shoes for my pink rain boots.

"Looks like I beat you again this year, Hisana-chan." Suke said grinning like a tom cat because he got higher grades than me. It wasn't my fault I sucked at math and science. Equations and Logic just didn't come to me naturally like him.

"Oh, whatever!" I suck out my tongue as I grabbed my umbrella and walked outside with him. To my surprise, Kaien was standing outside near the school entrance with a blue umbrella.

"Niisan! (Big Brother)" I cried with joy as I tossed my umbrella behind me.

"Hisana!" Suke cried behind me.

I ran across the pavement, splashing through the puddles as sheets of spring rain came pouring down on me. I didn't care if I got sick. All I cared about was seeing my brother. I tackled him with a hug.

Kaien smiled and gave a light laugh. "Hisana-chan," He called and picked me up. We hugged.

"Niisan! What are you doing here?!" I asked as he put me down. "Mother told us in her phone call that you'd be out on a mission this week."

Kaien rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, but it was postone. I had free time and thought I'd visit home for a while. Father asked me to pick you and Suke up from school. "Hello Suke-chan!"

"Hi, Kaien-sama." Suke replied grinning as Kaien ruffled his hair.

"So, how was school today?" Kaien asked us.

"Good." We both replied.

"We got our report cards today." Suke said.

"Oh, well let me see."

We handed Kaien the pieces of paper that had our grades on it. His blue-violet eyes scanned each paper. "Wow, these are some impressive grades. Since you two got such good grades this year, how about we all get ice cream." He said to us with a grin. "My treat."

Suke and I glanced at eachother than looked up kaien. "Yay!"

On a warm, stormy summer day like this, Taiyaki was the best afterschool sweet. As the three of us headed back to my house with our fish shaped waffle cone stuffed with red bean paste and an ice cream (of our choice) in a swirl on top in hand; a hollow attacked. It sounded like it was coming from the park. Then, coming around the corner, a massive white hollow appeared the size of a third story building. Trees were being knocked down. Windows from the buildings shattered by the sound waves.

Being the great chaperone and big brother, Kaien dropped his ice cream and picked up Suke and I in his arms and ran like hell. He was hoping the hollow wouldn't pick up on our spiritual three of us were children of powerful soul reapers; a hollow would love to destroy us. For we are their nemesis till the end of time, which as you know is quite sad. There were hollows like Nelliel and Grimmjow, but this one that was chasing us? It clearly had the intent to eat our souls, which is odd because we weren't souls.

Kaien ran inside a narrow alley way and dropped Suke and I off behind a dumpster. "Stay here, stay hidden." He instructed us as popped a soul candy into his mouth and transformed into a soul reaper. Like all seated members of the thirteen court squads, he wore a white band on his right arm that had the squad's insignia and his status as third seated officer. He unsheathed his zanpakuto. "I'm gonna go slay that hollow." From behind the dumpster, Suke and I watched in awe at my brother who fought the giant hollow without even releasing his zanpakuto.

Grandpa Isshin once told me that you can tell if a soul reaper was strong by not just how strong his/her blade was in the first blow, but how fast they release their zanpakuto in battle. Watching that fight from the alleyway, behind that dumpster made me realize how strong my brother truly was.

He never faltered, never showed fear, more importantly never gave up just like father.

Which made the next visit, all unbelievably, unreal. Suke and I were playing kickball outside his house, when I felt a senkaimon open up. I was so excited to see Kaien again that I'd stopped playing and ran to the source. I was going to tell him all about the figure skating competition and show him my silver metal I had won. I couldn't have done it without his support via letters I'd been getting the past few weeks. I followed the gate's fainting pressure to my house.

"Niisan! Niisan!" I cried, opening the door.

I heard my mother wail in pain.

"Mom!" Hustling over to the living room, I stopped abruptly to see my uncle Byakuya with his head cast down to the side, as if he was looking away from something terrible. Behind him, Head Captain Shunsui with his straw hat off. I looked to my left and saw my mother on her knees, hugging someone draped in stained white sheets My father standing over her, grasping her shoulders.

"W-what's going on?" I said quietly. "W-who is that? Where's Kaien?" Tears were building up in my eyes, chest constricted as I took small steps forward. I saw familiar midnight blue eyes staring back at me, cold and distant. Lifeless. It scared me half to death.

I screamed and took a step back failing to the ground. "K-Kaien…" I said in disbelief as I started to crawl to the bed, tears streaming down my face.

"Byakuya," My father said with his voice cracked, not looking at me. "would please take Hisana away? I don't want her to remember him in this way."

I remember screaming and clawing away against my uncle's grip as he guided me away from the living room. I yelled my brother's name over and over again, to the point where I heard myself scream.

"Kaien!" I screamed, waking myself up only to find myself alone. Panting, I closed my eyes and wiped the sweat from my face. I wanted to say 'it was just a dream; a nightmare', but no matter how I console myself. The memory will always be there.

Groggily, I sat up feeling a massive headache and pain all over my body.

Inhaling sharply, I shook my head and blinked away the haziness from my eyes. It was still dark or at least it was nighttime. My only source of light was the moon that shone a moonbeam ray onto me.

"This isn't the emperor's dungeons.." I wondered as I gazed at the cage that had trapped me in a vast room. His dungeons were underground in a cavern, while this prison was more out in the open. I saw a large door from afar, light underneath it. I touched the floor with my palm. It felt fluffy yet scratchy as the air smelt like an dusty dirty attic. I looked down and realized that I was sitting on some sort of shredded cardboard or pieces of paper. "Is this some sort of new prison he devised?" I asked curiously as I sneezed. "I'd rather be in the caverns then this dusty place."

Looking to my right, I saw a small dish the size of a kiddie pool filled with water. A plastic water bottle was suspended on the side of the cage bars by metal ties. At the end of the bottle, a spout let out droplets of water into the white bowl.

My headache was probably caused from dehydration. "Who knows when I'll have water again." I whispered. Slowly getting off the floor, I took one step and hissed in pain. I looked down at my right foot. "At least it's not broken…" I grunted, limping over to the bowl. I sat down and leaned forward, placing my hands in the lukewarm water. It was thick, almost like a jello based consistency.

The hell is this? Unflavored gelatin? I cupped my hands and drank. I forced down the bitter jelly water. I exhaled.

"Well, I've had worse." I cupped my hand again and washed my face. After the rippling went still, I got a good look of my reflection. I was still wearing my winter school gym uniform. Then, it hit me.

I saw flashbacks of me in an ice rink. The emperor and- "Kohana," I placed a hand on my forehead and looked behind me.

My eyes widen because everything was coming together. "No, no it can be." I breathed. The weird fluffy bedding. The bowl and water bottle. And right behind me in the far corner was a wheel fit for a small mouse.

"No," I shook my head in disbelief. "No, I would be in a mouse cage if it has a…" I took a short walk to the front. I held onto the tiny metal bars and stuck out my head. Looking up and to my left, I saw the latch to the door the closed my tiny prison.

"Damn it!" I smacked the bars with the palm of my hand and collapsed near the water bowl. "Okay, Hisana, no need to panic. So, your small." Small was a nice way of putting it. "But no big deal...Just take a deep break and remember your training." I said to my reflection.

But I couldn't recall a single detail of training for fear had kicked in. I closed my eyes and heard of the whispers of the emperor and what he does to prisoners. When one does get captured and imprisoned, they are brought before the emperor. From there, he decides your fate. If you don't automatically join his armies, unfortunately he didn't always give you a quick death. There were three options he'd choose from- all worse than death.

Door one was servitude. Which just was a fancy word for slave, but people would rather die than serve the man who has enslaved all the dimensions. Door two was entertainment. You are thrown in a fighting arena and fight your comrades to the death. Last I heard, Captain Zaraki and his entire squad were in there. At least in that situation, death is quick and by those you know and care about. However, the emperor takes your powers away and gives the competitors a single rusted blade. change when it's all about survival.

Door three was the worst of all. If you peeked his interest or had a lot of spiritual pressure, you have the "honor" of becoming his test subject for him and his scientists to experiment on. Those who do survive become monsters personally specialized to hunt down the rest of the soul reapers.

Judging my hopeless situation, all evidence pointed to door three. I shivered and grabbed my hair at the thought of being poked and prodded, being turned into a killing machine. Images flashed of the monsters who were former classmates. Friends who I considered my family.

Is this end? Have I failed? I shook my head again. "No, there's still hope..." I reminded myself as I recalled what my father said to me right before he died:

'Fight for what you believe in; protect those you love, Hisana, and promise me that you will never give up…"

There were times like this that I believed it was impossible to change fate, but remembering my father's last words was a reminder to always believe in yourself. It was a light in the darkness; a fire within me that couldn't be smothered by the impossible. Suke's plan was a slim chance, but it gave many of us the hope we need to persevere. They looked to us know.

If I give up now, who will keep the fires of hope burning with Suke? He can't do this alone. I have to get out. I opened my eyes and stared at the half opened window behind the cage. Cold air moved the dark curtains, revealing the breaking of dawn; a new day full of promise. The sun rose past a highest peak blinding me for a split second. After my eyes adjusted, I saw a valley of sand dunes that stretched for miles. There was only one place in the dimensions that has this much and sunlight.

"Las Noches?" I took a couple steps towards the back and held onto the bars. "I'm not in the future?"

I smirked. Maybe there is still hope.

Heavy footsteps approached the door and jiggled the doorknob, cracking it open. I didn't have time to act like I was still sleeping, so I had to go with the alternative plan.

"Finally!" I yelled, turning around. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting?!" I waved my arms in exasperation and dramatic like. The light flickered on, blinding me full force. "Ah, my eyes!" I hissed at the ultra bright lights.

It probably was a stupid idea to be looking upwards while acting. I pressed my hands to my eyes as I heard the booming footsteps. I opened them, seeing the hazy looming figure approach the cage, casting a large shadow.

"I'm sorry, Imōto (Little Sister), His Majesty kept me in a meeting all night." The familiar voice said as his figure leaned a bit closer to the cage.

"Who you calling, little sister, buddy!" I retorted as my vision came into focus. I looked up. " And in the wise words of Edward Elric, ' Don't. Call. me...lit-'" My eyes widen as I was met with familiar orange hair and midnight blue eyes. "Kai-no, that's impossible."

The giant chuckled deeply. "I remember mother grounding me for a month after I allowed you to watch that anime, but I couldn't resist your pleading frown." He unlocked the cage and stuck his massive hand in.

"STAY BACK FREAK! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" I ran for the hamster wheel, but it was futile. I felt fingers pinch the back of my jacket and lift me off the ground. "LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" I kicked and squirmed in the air.

" Imōto, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." The imposter said as he pulled me out of the cage. I fought back the sickness as I was being raised higher and higher into the air.

"Stop calling me that! You're not my brother! My brother is dead! How dare you take his face, you monster!" I tried to punch his hand or kick him in the eye.

Another deep chuckle echoed in the room. "Oh, he is your brother and is very much alive."

I paused in mid swing and rotated my head to the left to see Ayahiko leaning on the threshold.

"Majesty!" The imposter shouted in surprise and immediately kneeled on the floor.

"Majesty?" I breathed then screamed by the sudden movement. I opened my eyes and found myself on the floor in front of my so called "brother". "Ayahiko? Is that really you?"

I cracked my head upwards and stared at his vast form. He must have been over 50 ft. Instead of wearing a standard guard uniform which was just a plain black cloak and red obi sash, but Ayahiko was dressed in fine golden, white, and red robes. A crown said upon his head; the emperor's crown which was a beautiful traditional headdress adorned in white jewels.

"That's right, my little princess." Ayahiko said crouching down to get a better look at me. His dominating stare made me feel smaller than I already am. "Many know me as the betrayer and Captain of the royal guard, but that was a front to conceal my true identity."

"True Identity?"

"You see, in reality, I am the _Emperor_." He said as he plucked me off the floor like a bug. I was shaking; I couldn't move. I was paralyzed in fear as he brought me closer to his face. "And the best part of all, Suke knew the entire time. " He whispered.

My heart stopped, thumped, then stopped again. "W-what?" I croaked as my head started pounding. _Was this really happening? Am I still dreaming?_

"Didn't Hansuke ever tell you?" Ayahiko said grinning. "He helped me take over the worlds."


	16. Authors NotePoll

Hi Bleach fans!

I apologize for the missing chapter this week. Unfortunately, I have major writer's block :( I left last chapter off to a cliffhanger, but I'm having trouble as to whose Pov I should write next. I do have ideas in mind, but I just don't know what to do next. To solve this writer's block, I wanted to hear from you, (the readers) of who do you think I should write about next. Should I:

A. Continue writing from Hisana's Pov and hear Kaien's story of how is he alive/why is helping Ayahiko. More importantly, how the hell Hansuke helped our main antagonist; Emperor Ayahiko to take over the worlds?!

B. Go back to Ichigo's Pov, and Hansuke tells him the truth of his past with Ayahiko? Then, team up to save Hisana from a horrible fate after a message is sent to them.

C. Do a chapter about Hansuke, and Ayahiko as friends in the past, then jump into either A or B's scenarios?

D. Other?

please comment (A,B,C, or D), and the scenario with the most votes will be the next chapter.

Thanks for helping me out,

BooknerdXD


	17. This Game: Hansuke's Pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo/Shonen Jump. I do own OC's and plot.**

 **Author's Note: I am so sorry for the two month hiatus! I was searching for inspiration and thanks to a few comments from the author poll, I I have the next few chapters all planned out! So, I'm back on track! lol. I** ** _really_** **hope you all like this chapter,and thank you again to those who are reading and commenting this fanfic. It is greatly appreciated. :) Let me know in the reviews how I am doing, and who or what would you guys like to see next. I'll try my best to fit them in the plot :)**

 **P.S: The song I chose for this chapter is the intro to the anime: No Game; No life. Check out AmeLee's english version on her YouTube channel. It's awesome!**

 **Title Chapter: This Game Hansuke's Pov**

Hansuke's Chapter

The fallen knight. Is that how Ayahiko sees me now? I constantly asked myself. Does he truly believe I can be taken off the board by taking Hisana? It wasn't a bad idea. Hate to admit it, but it was genius. For the past year, Ayahiko still hasn't managed to find our hide out. I know it is bugging him. If there's anything in this world he hates most is not knowing, it makes him feel inferior and incompetent-normal.

So, he takes someone dear to us-to me- in hopes that we would reveal our secret base or surrender even, but that's far fetched. We all knew the consequences for this quest. If one falls, we honor their sacrifice in battle. Sounds harsh, but reality is not a sugar coated candy. At least, the reality that is the future I live in.

I placed the white horse chess piece in my pocket as I shifted my attention to the meeting in squad one's barracks. The Head Captain wanted Ichigo to give him a full report on what happened, which wasn't much to tell or go on. Ayahiko was dressed not as the Captain of the Royal guards that a standard black and red uniform, but as the Emperor. To top it all off, he knocked Ichigo out without drawing his sword.

Either he's gotten freakin' SAO boss level skilled or was just messing with Ichigo. I thought to myself.

"A person stronger than Aizen…" Captain Ukitake said grimly. "Is-is that even possible?"

There was a moment of grim silence. Through my bangs, I glanced at the faces of every Captain. At the moment, Aizen is and will always their greatest challenge yet. A few in the future will argue that the Quincy King was, but Head Captain Yamamoto (along with the captains that fought him the first time during the Holy War) knew how his fighting style. Aizen like my father is a wildcard. They're both known for being genius', cunning, and extremely unpredictable. And now that Hisana and I bought another unknown element into their lives, it was making an ever growing problem worse.

Out of all the people in the meeting room, Ichigo had a depressing expression as if someone died. His arms were folded, eyes droopy into to the ground as he beheld this long frown. Is he seriously brooding? I thought judgely. If anyone was to brood, it should have been me. It was my fault that Hisana got taken, and mine alone. However, I had to constantly remind myself that this Ichigo before me is the past. He's not the man that became a legend. For that man-that Ichigo-he was fierce and was a force not to be wreckin with. The depressed Ichigo that stood before me now still has a lot to learn and trials to conquer.

"Don't look so grim, Ichigo-sama." I pushed myself off the wall with my foot and stared at the future Captain and father of my best friend. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You gave it your all, and that's better than doing nothing. I've known many who shit their pants, just by looking at the Emperor once and ran. You will have your chance again. This game the Emperor is playing, it's not over."

I left the council room and decided to walk around the Seiretei for some peace and solitude to think about not only my next move, but Ayahiko's as well. Subconsciously, I made my way to the Kuchiki residence. Specifically, the vast forest that surrounded the manor. There was a small koi pond, just large enough to be a pool in the middle of this forest. Alongside of the ponds, there were a dozen or so shidarezakura trees with cascading willow like branches that in the spring will bear pink blossoms. I made my way to a tree near the water and sat right under it. Leaning my back on the trunk and sword in hand ready to draw, I closed my eyes and drifted to the past.

A warm spring breeze filled the air with a sweet scent as thousand of cascading pink petals that gleamed in the moonlight, showered down on two young children. The water rippling against the wind as fireflies twinkled in the grass throughout the clearing. The chirping of the insects near the pond brought together the serene atmosphere.

'What is this place?' Asked the young boy as the young girl held his hand as she lead him further and further into the clearing.

The girl let go of his hand and faced him. 'You like it? I thought it would be the perfect place to watch the meteor shower together.' She replied with a smile.

The young boy looked around for a second time. It was a perfect place. The trees weren't so high and obscuring, which was essential for gazing at the meteor shower.

'Like it? I love it!" He replied enthusiastically. However, it didn't matter where he was. As long as he was with her, any place was perfect. A short time had passed, as the two children laid down near the pond, eyes glued on the night sky. After a short while, hundreds upon hundreds of falling stars filled the night sky in streaks of blue and white. It was like gazing upon fiery jewels.

'Quick let's make a wish before they disappear!' suggested the boy. He and the girl rapidly both shut their eyes, as they made their wish. When the children opened their eyes, the meteor shower was over.

'Wasn't that the best!' The boy cried as he leaped from the ground and grinned. He turned around to help the girl off the meadow grass.

'Yeah,' the girl replied smiled as she took his hand and stood up. 'I hope my wish comes true.'

'What did you wish for?'

'I can't tell you or it won't come true, silly!'

'Pleaseee,' The boy begged.

The girl sighed and started to fidget with her pink kimono. 'Well, I have known you since we were in diapers, and I just wished that you'd be my best friend forever…' She said shly. 'Kaien-sama says friends come and go, and I don't want us to split apart when we get older. When I say it outloud, seems like a stupid wish, huh?'

The young boy stared at her for moment then laughed. The girl eyes started to fog, tears started to stream down her light pale face. "Stop laughing at me!" She pushed him, and he fell to the ground still laughing. "It's not funny, I'm serious!"

He looked up at her, wiping a tear. "Hisana-chan, Hisana-chan," The boy got stood up and placed a hand on her head. 'We will always be best friends. Forever.'

'Y-you really mean that, Suke?' She replied in a sniffle, wiping her nose with her sleeve. If her Uncle was here, he would have disapproved. "Pinkie promise?" She held out her pinkie towards him.

He smiled and interlocked his pinkie finger with hers. 'I swear on my soul. Nothing and no one will ever get between us.'

The memory faded and in came a new one, but this wasn't a memory at all. I saw vast pale room with white marble flooring, frosted in a thin layer of ice. Splattered across the white canvas flooring, blood gleamed under a crest moonlight as the sound of a blade slicing, following a familiar grunt echoed the room. I turned and saw Hisana out of breath in her soul reaper uniform. She even wore her captain's coat.

Kneeling on one knee, she leaned on her zanpakuto for support. A stream of blood went down her left arm and a cut across her cheek. I also noticed her zanpakuto wasn't in release form. She slowly stood up and with both hands on her handle, Hisana took her stance: right foot forward, left foot back.

'Hisana, please, stand down.' pleaded another familiar voice. I turned around and glared at her attacker. To my surprise, it was- 'Kaien-sama.' staggered backwards a bit. So, he was alive after all.

' I-we- are telling the truth.' Kaien said taking a step forward as he motioned to himself and Ayahiko who was no doubt watching this fight, but from a distance along with other spectators. After all, this was a rare opportunity. No one has ever seen the Kurosaki children fight like this before.

Kaien placed a hand over his chest. 'I am your brother, Hisana….Please, stop this madness! You can't stop this that's why I'm protecting you! That's why I made the deal with Ayahiko!'

I turned my attention back to Hisana. She nodded her head in confusion and disbelief as she was fighting back the tears of anger and of sadness.

'If you truly are my brother, then you should know that Kurosaki's don't give up so easily!' She replied with a cold stare as she let go of her zanpakuto with left hand and with her right, twisted her wrist in a counterclockwise motion and muttered, 'Darken and gleam in the twilight, Gesshoku (Eclipse)'.

With my own protest cry, she flash step and charged at her brother. 'So stubborn,' He muttered then spoke his release command and when his two twin blades met hers: fire and ice erupted and clashed.

I woke up shouting Hisana's name and instinctively drew my sword, but quickly realized that I was a world away to help her. Rubbing my face, I walk to the pond and stabbed my sword into the soft earth. On my knees, I cupped some water into my hands and threw some water on my face and head, to cool me down from the sweat induced nightmare. I watched the rippling water of my reflection until it went still. Before I looked away, there was another reflection in the water. Glancing upwards, I saw a breathtaking women with eyes of light blue, so light that it almost looked silver.

She wore a blood red- black kimono with a white obi belt. Her pale white skin glowed, giving a celestial presence as a gust of wind blows on her free strands of salt peppery hair that was pinned up in a complicated hairstyle by gold and silver ornaments. Strapped on the white obi belt, on the right side of the hip, a white/black Wakizashi. She walked on the water, taking short strides with her bare feet towards me, not caring that her kimono was touching the pond water.

I took a step back. "Who-who are you?" I asked, leaning my arm on the guard ready to draw at any time.

"I'm glad to see you're alright, Shōmei ōkami (Lightning Wolf) and of course you, Master Suke." The woman landed on the ground with such grace and tipped her head to me. It was almost like a bow. "My lady will be quite pleased, given her current unfortunate circumstance."

"Y-you're Hisana's zanpakuto aren't you?" I took a step back. "Gesshoku. "

"I am. Glad you recognized me. " She replied warmly.

I took a step forward. "Is Hisana okay?! Is she hurt?! Injured?!" A thousand questions rushed in mind, and I didn't know what to ask next.

Gesshoku's face stayed tranquil, but underneath all was a hint of worry. "What I showed you has not yet transpired, but it is inevitable. You and I are running out of time, Urahara Hansuke."

I casted a dark frown. "I-I know. You didn't have to use the last of your power to tell me that." I replied softly as I clenched my fist. The weight of the chess piece grew heavier in my pocket.

"No, but I came here to tell you the Emperor's next move." Gesshoku's said as she looked at the scene unfolding before her. A cold gust of wind surrounded us- the trees. The water rippling in half crescent ringlets as the half moon gleamed brightly in the twinkling sky. "My lady, only has twenty four hours to escape from her overprotective big brother and flee from Emperor Ayahiko and his forces." She began. "For tomorrow, he plans to take Hisana back to the future and finish the process of ceasing her abilities."

My head shot up. "He can't do that." I blurted out. "He may be the emperor but he isn't that powerful. And to seal a Kurosaki's power, that takes a lot of work. My braclet couldn't perfectly conceal her spiritual pressure because Hisana is more than just a soul reaper."

She's a soul reaper and a Quincy. Possible fullbringer and hollow. Thinking about the genetic possibilities alone were giving me a headache.

"Why do you think he's in Hueco Mundo? You know as well as I that he could have wiped this version of the thirteen court guard squad easily. But with my lady present with you, it made the matters of the game and his heart more difficult. In order to seal his vision of a "perfect world", he needed her out of the way. And the only person with keen intelligent other than your father is-"

"Aizen."

Gesshoku sighed, summoning a fan from who knows where. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. It's a shame really. I thought he was a rather nice suitor for Hisana. He's zanpakuto spirit wasn't that bad looking either."

I glared at her and as a response out of jealously, my zanpakuto sent a bolt of electricity at her. Gesshoku dodged it with ease with her fan, but using it as a shield to smack it away. She tsked as she raised an eyebrow. "So, you do have feelings for my lady? Well, you should have made the first move then."

I felt a blood vein pop on my forehead. "You think I don't know that." I sharply grumbled, but took a deep breath. "As much as would love to gossip about my hopeless love life, is there anything else of great importance you should inform me on?"

She started laughing at me, but then cried out in pain. She crumbled to the ground, her spirit form flickering from solid to transparent.

"Gesshoku, are you okay?!" I helped her up.

"It's begun," She said holding her chest. "I must go and aid Hisana."

"Gesshoku, wait!" I cried and reached out to her, but she was already walking across the center of the pond.

She paused and glanced behind her shoulder and with tearful eyes said to me, "When you go after her, Hansuke, promise me that you'll tell her. "

"I swear on my soul, Gesshoku." As I watch Gesshoku vanish beyond the creeping mist like a shadow in the night; I promised more than just rescuing Hisana and telling her my feelings I wanted to declare since I was ten. I vowed I'd beat Ayahiko at his own game. A plan started to form in my mind, and I took out my chess piece and stared at it for a moment.

"I may be a fallen knight, but not for long old friend." Turning around, I toss the white horse chess piece over my shoulder and smirked. "Let the true game begin".

I lifted my head, a sword was in my face. I smiled at the intruder in the shadows. "I was wondering who was watching me. How may I be of service, Captain Kuchiki?"

Indeed it was Hisana's uncle who step out of the shadows, his sword didn't lower. "You can start by telling the truth." He said sternly. "Tell me, Urahara Hansuke, who is the emperor that has my niece prisoner."


	18. Bitter Reunions: Kaien's Pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo/Shonen Jump. I do own OC's and plot.**

 **Author's Note: I am so sorry for the wait. I had the flu, and midterms are coming up at school. Despite my heavy plate, I made sure I had some time to write. I really hope you all like this chapter. I finally wrote a Kaien pov chapter, and I'm exploring his character like where he stands in this fan fic. Will he help Hisana and Hansuke in their quest of restoring time or will he remain a loyal follower to Ayahiko and help him rule the multi-universe? Comment below of what you think he will do, and who will win? (Read the end of chapter to get that last question)**

 **Thank you again to those who are reading and commenting this fanfic. It is greatly appreciated. :) Also, let me know in the reviews how I am doing, and who or what would you guys like to see next. I'll try my best to fit them in the plot :) P.S: The song paired with this chapter is "Nothing to be Explained" or "Torn Apart" from the Bleach OST. and sorry for the horrid grammar, I really just wanted to get this chapter posted before another week goes by XD**

 **Title Chapter: Bitter Reunions: Kaien's Pov**

Kaien's Pov:

It takes a lot of perseverance to make a name for yourself, especially, with a reputation like mine. My name is Kurosaki Kaien; I'm 19 years old, former vice captain of the thirteen court guard squads, and now I'm the Captain of the Royal Guard in the Emperor's court. My job entitles to look over the rest of the soldiers and do what my emperor commands without question. Both were essential, but there was another task of great importance that will always come first.

The safety of my little sister.

Yes, Ayahiko knows this is my one and only weakness. In exchange for my bound loyalty, all I asked in return was to keep her out of harm's way. Seeing her in this fragile state, wasn't the idea I had in mind, but I think it was the best idea so far.. Slowly but surely, it made me feel like a villain especially when she started crying.

I would feel better if she was crying over me, that I, her older brother kaien was indeed alive and well. But no, she was crying over a boy. I should feel relieved because it was just Hansuke, but still I felt greatly offended and slightly irritated. I wasn't the only one. Across the table in one of Las Noches vast bedrooms, Ayahiko sat with his arms crossed.

I glared at him. _For the record, this is your fault._ I told him through our psych connection. When I pledge myself to him, and created this link. We don't know how or why, but it was useful.

Ayahiko looked at me then back at Hisana who was now sniffling and wiping her tears as she sat on a tall salt shaker. _What? I told her the truth!_ He replied. _The way I see it, is that she should thank me._

I sighed, inching my hand a bit closer to her. "There, there, Hisana…" I said in comfort, but my shaking tone told I was nervous. "No need to cry. "

My hand casted a great shadow over her body. She stopped sniffing at the sight of my shadow and cranked her head up to gaze at me. "Do. not. Touch. ." She said sternly.

I slammed my hand flat beside my plate. "Imposter!? I'm your brother!" I yelled in anger which made her wince in pain and fall off.

"Hisana!" I reached out to grab her, but Ayahiko caught her before she hit the table. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I said much quieter.

"Are you okay, Hisana?" He asked her softly as he gazed down at her minuscule figure in his palm.

"Other than my headache and the fact I'm literally the size of a thumb, I'm just peachy. I'm a freakin Captain of the thirteen court guard squads, dammit! As a prisoner of war, I should be treated with respect! Not be turned into a doll!" " She grumbled, attempting to stand in his palm, but fell on her butt thanks to her sprained ankle. Ayahiko turned his head to the side, trying to conceal his laughter as did I for seeing my strong headed little sister in this helpless state was adorable. Even, I couldn't take her statement seriously.

Ayahiko gently placed Hisana back on the table. "I did it at your brother's request, so nothing personal, princess. Also, I'm...I'm sorry for scaring you earlier. I just wanted you to know the truth about Hansuke."

I sat in my seat shocked to hear an apology from was known to be cold, distant, and unforgiving. But in my sister's presence, there was a hint of kindness in his eyes, and softness in his sounded like he was truly apologetic. Then again, he and Hisana have a history. Also, it was just the three of us in this room.

"And what of your truths?" Hisana asked, treading carefully. "Where you ever going to tell me about any of this, or did you use me for your own agenda?Did our relationship mean nothing to you?!"

My eye twitched. "R-Relationship?" I breathed, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

What does she mean by this? I asked.

It's a long story. He replied nervously as he pushed back his chair and stood up. "Hisana, this is not the time nor the place to discusses our…He said in a dismissive tone as he looked at me and glanced away . "past. Besides, Kaien has waited five long years to have this reunion. I do not wish to rob him of this time than I already have. Now if you'll excuse me, I have vital business to attend to."

"That person you've conjured is not my brother!" She countered, pointing behind her. She walk to the edge, attempting to stop him.

I frowned. "But I am Kaien…" I whispered in a hurt tone.

She sharply turned towards me. "Don't you dare speak that name!" She yelled furiously. "You may have my brother's body and voice, but you are not him! My brother is dead! I saw his bloody mangled corpse; I watched him being buried six feet under! " Her voice cracked as tears started to stream down her face.

My heart broke, more like shattered into a million milion pieces. I pictured a very different reaction, but all I got in return was a bitter reunion. Deep down, I knew I shouldn't blame her. If I was in her position, I would deny it too. I guess that's how our great Uncle Kaien Shiba felt when he saw my mother. Then again, he was a hollow with the intention of killing her. My only intention was to make her understand that I'm alive..

But how? I pondered. How can I make her understand that I'm me and not an imposter she claims I am.

Tell her your story. Ayahiko suggested. Perhaps that will clarify the confusion in her heart.

And if it doesn't?

"Kentaro!" He called behind him. At his beck and call, the twin appeared from soul king knows where and was on his knees behind him, bowing.

"You called, majesty." He replied.

"Revert the effects on our little prisoner." Ayahiko ordered in a coy tone.

"But, majesty!" Kentaro protested. "She'll escape!"

My little sister scoffed. "What a horrid accusation, Kentaro!" She cried dramatically. "I'm hurt that you would even think that." She placed a hand over her head. "All I want is a hot shower, food, specially ramen, and fresh clothes. Maybe a first aid kit to find something to wrap my sprained ankle in. It hurts terribly when I stand. "

"Don't play innocent with me, Kurosaki. I can see the lies written all over your tiny face!" He growled.

"Is this any way to treat a lady?" She huffed. " I thought you had better manners."

"You're no lady!" Kentaro sneered. "You're a monster!"

"Oooh, I see what this attitude is all about. You're still upset that I whooped you and your sister's ass?" She smirked, flashing teeth.

He slammed his fist on the table, causing her to stumble and land ungracefully on the table.

"Ow!" Hisana cried holding her ankle then glared up at Kentaro. "You jerk! Pick on someone your own size, better yet, make me normal so I can kick your ass again!"

I stood up and flash stepped to the other side of the table and stood between them. "Alright, here's what we are going to do. Kentaro, make Hisana back to normal-"

"What! No!" He protested.

"Kentaro," Ayahiko warned.

Kentaro shut his mouth, so that I could finish my sentence. "Hisana, Ayahiko will grant you your normalcy on one condition."

"And what's that?" She asked.

"If either of us sees one toe out of line, you'll be shrunk back an inch smaller."

"Hmmm," Hisana muttered as she took moment to think it over. "No deal."

I blinked. "You want to stay this way?"

"Hell no, but I know the moment you turn me back. You're going to tell me a sob story of how you're my "brother". Thing is, I still won't believe you. I also know the powers Ayahiko possess, and I'm not to keen of having him inside my head. Don't deny it, it was your second idea."

Ayahiko raised his hands. "I didn't say anything."

"No, but you were thinking it."

"So, what do you propose?" I asked. "What can I do to prove my identity?"

A feline smile curled around her lips. "Battle me." She declared.

I cracked out a nervous laughter. "A battle? Like what a pokemon battle?" I recalled Hisana's favorite virtual reality video game where you can actually be a pokemon trainer, travel throughout kanto to Alola region and challenge people they did in the anime. "Now, you're being silly. I hope you don't have a fever, you're absolutely delirious."

"No!" She objected, though the familiar gleam in her eye said otherwise." You know what I mean, imposter. It's the only way I'll know you are indeed: Kurosaki Kaien. If you win, I'll do what you say. If I win, you'll have to do what I say. As my brother use to say: actions speak louder than words."

I looked away, scowling. Damn my infinite words of wisdom.

"You chicken?" Hisana pressed.

"No, no. I accept, however, it is not my place to authorize this challenge." I replied, turning to Ayahiko who stared at Hisana. She stared right at him back. The two having what looked like a mental conversation.

"Very well, have your tournament." Ayahiko permitted with a wave. "Kentaro, if you please."

Kentaro groaned a 'yes, master' and pulled out his zanpakuto. He pointed the blade at Hisana as green tinted outlined her form, and then in a swift backwards motion. Hisana fell forward and was back to normal size. Ayahiko caught her from falling face first on the floor by extending his arm and caught her on her torso.

After he leaned her back, Hisana muttered a quiet thanks and stood on her own. She studied me then quickly looked away. "Why the sudden change of heart?" She asked Ayahiko. "You could have easily said no."

Ayahiko shrugged. "True, but seeing the kurosaki siblings battling each other?" He grinned, a twinkle in his eye. "That's a once in a lifetime experience, and I wonder who will be the victor."

The moon rose higher in the night skies of Hueco Muendo, illuminating the outdoor arena in a white iridescent glow, (which really was massive courtyard) but the details weren't important right now.

What was important is that I had two choices in front of me: Should I deliberating allow Hisana to win? She was miserable in that minuscule state, however if I do that, she might ask to leave and I'll never see her again. So, I have to win right?

Hisana stood on the opposite side of the courtyard, keeping her shoulder back and head held high. Her long black hair pinned up in a high ponytail as a couple strands of hair outlining her heart shaped face. One of those strands between her eyes were orange.

Did she dye that strand in my memory? I wondered.

Seeing her carry herself in pride and honor and wearing the white haori on her, signifying her Captain status made appear older in my eyes. For the teenage girl standing before, ready to battle me with such fire in her eyes was not the shy, little girl who once hid behind me and cried for my help.

Ayahiko along with his father and other speculators that were mostly the espada surrounded us. I could see bets were taking place between Kentaro and Kohana and Gin- did he bring snacks? I took a second glance and indeed, the mischief former captain had small bucket of popcorn in his hands.

 _You really had to bring everyone?_ I glance to Ayahiko as I spoke through our mental channel.

 _I wasn't lying._ Ayahiko replied. _It is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Plus, father was most curious. Gin was in the room when I told him if I could borrow this space. If anyone is to blame, it's him._

 _Let's just get this over with._ I grumbled.

Ayahiko stood from his chair that was next to Aizen's taller chair. A makeshift throne to make sure everyone knows who's really in charge.

"The rules are simple!" He exclaimed to the eager crowd of hollows. "The first to fall loses the match! Are the participants ready?"

"I hope you're ready to lose, imposter." She said me, drawing her zanpakuto as she took a stance. Both hands gripped on her pommel of her katana blade. "You're gonna regret taking my brother's name."

I sighed, "Is there any other way to make you see the truth?"

"Defeat me, and maybe I'll listen." She stubbornly replied.

I took a deep sigh, taking my own stance and drew my zanpakuto. "If you say so."

Ayahiko raised his arm, "In three...two.."

I'm sorry, Hisana. Forgive me. I said with sadden eyes.

"one….begin!" Ayahiko cried, thrusting his hand down.

I charged, trying not show I was being emotionally torn apart.


	19. An Unraveling Heart Pt 1: (Multi Pov)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo/Shonen Jump. I do own OC's and plot

Author's Note: Happy Belated New Year! It was a year ago, I started this fan fic and hopefully this year I will finish it. I am so sorry for the wait! Thousand apologizes with a cherry on top. Over the last few months, I have planning this chapter and couldn't decided how it should end. I literally had like 5 alternate endings because I didn't know which one you readers would like most. So to help my dilemma, I was going over some comments (which I greatly appreciate. Please keep it up it helps me plan the next chapter and see how I'm doing with the storyline). One comment in particular, thank you bleachpower, for giving me an idea and snap me out of my indecisiveness.

Thank you to all again to those who have reading this fanfic since the beginning. The song paired with this chapter is "Unravel" from the anime "Tokyo Ghoul." You can either listen to the original Japanese version or any of English versions. All are amazing!

One final note, since I haven't posted in a while, I thought I'd share whose pov will be in the next chapter. Next chapter will be Byakuya, Hansuke, and ends with Ichigo.

Title: An Unraveling Heart PT 1 (Multiple Pov)

Hisana Pov:

There was no way my brother could be alive. He's dead. I had to keep reminding myself that because with every strike and every swing of his blade. It was exactly how my brother fought. Even his spiritual pressure felt familiar to me. Despite seeing my brother a few times in combat, I'd remember his techniques perfectly.

So, how could this be possible?

All sorts of possibilities were going through my head. It couldn't be that Espada who absorbs people's memories, body, and soul. In the corner of my eye, among the speculator crowd, Shiba Kaien (who really is Arienero) was standing right there. Hand on the pommel of his sword, leaning casually back watching us. His eyes going from the imposter to me, back to him.

I wondered if he knew I was his blood relative. I wondered what he thought of my mother giving birth to me who was made in love by his second cousin; the great Kurosaki Ichigo whose name would have been Shiba if it wasn't for my mortal grandmother Misaki.

He really looks like us. I thought, getting sidetracked. The Shiba genes are strong in our family. Genetics are truly a wonder-

Watch out! My zanpakuto yelled through our bond. I felt my arm and cheek sting like the dickens. I advanced with a lunge and pushed back, breaking us apart by a few feet. I knelt, holding the side of my arm. A stream of blood trickled down my face as my right hand felt sticky, red oozing liquid between my fingers. Irritated by my carelessness, I leaned on my zanpakuto and stood up again and took a stance.

"Hisana, please stand down." The false Kaien said in a concerned plea. He took a step forward, lowering his sword. "I-we- are telling the truth!" He placed a hand over his chest. "I am your brother, Hisana..please stop this madness! You can't stop this that's why I'm protecting you! That's why I made that deal with Ayahiko!"

I nodded my head in confusion and disbelief. There was no way my brother would do such a thing. He was like my uncle. He honored tradition and fought righteously. He would never join someone so twisted, so evil. I pressed a hand on my face, forcing back the tears that were forming in my eyes. When I closed my eyes, I could clearly remember the dark bleak sky, pouring sheets of rain on a black sleek casket that was covered in white flowers. I could hear my mother's cries in my uncle's arms from behind me. Silence. White silence surrounded me. I stared at that casket blankly, thinking it was just all a nightmare. As I was being pulled away from the grave by my grandfather, I saw my father alone on that hilltop, pounding the floor as he pleaded to the gods to give him his son back. When I woke up the very next morning, I ran into my brother's room shouting his name but found it empty. My worst nightmare became a reality.

Five years of grief my family has endured. Five years of sorrow and isolation was bottled up inside me. I could feel the fires of rage burn within my very soul, waiting to be unleashed. "If you truly are my brother then, then you know that Kurosaki's never give up so easily!" I said coldly as I let go of my sword, with a twist of my wrist in a counterclockwise motion. "Darken and gleam in the twilight," I muttered. "Gesshoku (Eclipse)". With my zanpakuto in release from, I charged with everything I had.

Ayahiko Pov: 

When I said this fight would be a once in a lifetime experience, I truly meant it. For once, I did not want to foresee the outcome. I wanted to truly witness it like everyone else, and from the battle so far the Kurosaki siblings did not disappoint.

"So stubborn." I heard Kaien mutter with a discontent frown on his face. He sighed as his blue eyes narrowed onto his little sister. "Shroud all in sight, Osoi" (Hoarfrost) He commanded and his plain zanpakuto shattered like ice in his hand. Then out of the thousand glittering fragments transformed itself into two identical glass longswords. The wrapping on the handles were icy blue as the blades thin, transparent like icicles. When he swung his arms, snow and ice would be trailing behind like fairy dust.

Hisana faked left and then vanished. Kaien looked around then glanced up. She appeared a few feet above him, thrusting her wakizashi blade down with momentum. Kaien went on the defensive and raised his blades, crossing them to form a X. In this moment when their blades touched, fire and ice erupted and clashed. I smiled knowing that the real fight was about to begin. They sped up their movements now. No doubt using their full extent of their flash technique. One second, it appeared that Hisana had the upper hand. Kaien had a few matching cuts on his face,arms, and chest like his younger sister. It was Hisana's way of declaring to her foes: Whatever you can do, I can do better.

She was about to make a blow-a strike to his upper right shoulder when Kaien's dementor changed abruptly. He countered and swung left and slashed Hisana in her arm, not showing any emotion of what he had done like previous encounters. For a while now, I felt his spiritual pressure fluctuate. It wasn't just written on his face or the fact that he was pulling his punches, but he was truly having mixed feelings about this fight. I knew in his mind, he was deciding whether or not if he should let Hisana win. I wasn't worried because I knew he would ultimately make the right decision.

Kaien's attacks became sharper, faster, and his swings heavier. Hisana stared at him, grinning as if she started to enjoy herself. Her curved lips said:

Finally giving it your all?

Kaien replied a smirk of his own- a cocky grin I haven't seen since his days in Captain Zaraki's squadron.

Who says I wasn't? His grin replied as he pushed her back away from him a few feet then with a swish of his ride blade, rapid ice shards appeared and hurled straight her. Hisana flash stepped to bypass the attack, but she wasn't quick enough. One of them impaled her left shoulder. She grunted and took a few steps back, slumping in pain.

"Yes! I knew Kaien would be victorious!" Kohana cheered who stood to the left of me. She turned her body and looked to her brother who stood at my right. "Pay up, brother dear."

"No, it's not over, yet." He stated with a calculated stare as his arms were crossed. "Isn't that right, master?"

I did not answer as I kept my eyes on Hisana. She turned her head in our direction, hearing the remark, but she did not look at me. She looked at Kohana and her a death glare (I knew too well) as she yanked the ice shard from her shoulder and tossed it aside like it was nothing. The shard slid across the ground until it reached the base of my feet. The tip coated in her blood.

From the corner of my eye, my father who sat in his own chair stared at it with yearning. As if he wanted to snatch it up and experiment on it because who knew what secrets the blood of this shinigami hybrid held. What powers she inherited. What powers were just hers. I too was curious myself, but secretly this was one of the purposes of this fight. I wanted to see how far Hisana's skills had grown, and what secrets she held up her sleeve.

"Nice moves, imposter. You caught me off guard, but you're going to have to do a lot better than that. " She said to Kaien, but I knew it was to me. Returning her focus back on her opponent, she flash stepped and slashed upwards in a slanted angle towards the front of his face. Kaien slowly moved his head back, missing the arch of her blade by an inch.

"Dai," she spoke as she did another slash in the open air, aiming towards his feet which ignited an embered circle around Kaien. "2saikuru, faiasupin!" (Second cycle, firespin!)

Before Kaien would even react, a fiery tornado trapped him instantly from all sides. This was probably her most powerful attack in shikai. It was a technique only used for close combat, nearly impossible for her opponent to escape from. The flaming vorex will gradually spin inwards,temperatures as high as an erupting volcano. There is one way to escape from, the very top of the vorex before it closes. However, the consequences are severe and if not done immediately and correctly. My knight will be incinerated into nothing but ashes.

"Checkmate. Let's see how you counter that, brother of mine." Hisana said standing in front of the flame. Even from all the way over here, I could feel the intense heat kissing my skin as if I've been bathing underneath the sun all day. Seeing the flames illuminate behind Hisana, her eyes fixated on the crowd before her, standing tall and proud despite the red blood that stained her clothes and body-despite the exhaustion that was shown in her face. It proved that not only as she grown, but that she truly earned the Captain rank. The other day, I've overheard the conversation between father and Kohana. He had asked her why I'd be interested in loving someone like the daughter of his foe. In private, he had also asked me why I helped Kaien stray from death.

I simply replied stating I had my reasons. A few of those reasons are about to show.

"Hope szayel can heal your right hand man, Ayahiko. He's gonna have some serious horror like burns..if he survives that is.." Hisana said turning away from the swirling fiery tornado. She smiled at me, awfully pleased with herself because she "defeated" my best fighter. "Since I won this challenge, I'll be leaving now."

Before she took a single step forward, a rush of spiritual pressure hit us all like a train. Hisana froze in her tracks, eyes wide with realization. She took a quick glance at me as if to say,

What did you do?

I leaned back on my chair and lazily leaned my head on a propped arm.

You should have listened when you had the chance, princess.

"Kentaro." I called.

"On it, master." He replied. Kentaro waved his hand and created an invisible barrier just in time before an aura of icy blue light exploded, blinding the entire courtyard.

Hisana Pov:

I shielded myself with my arm and closed my eyes as the force of an icy wind blew me several feet backwards. When it was over, I opened my eyes, grey clouds began to form in the sky blocking the moon and the only source of light. The temperature dropped significantly in the air, following a cold wet sensation falling on top of me. My zanpakuto took her own action by igniting the blade, providing not only heat but a source of light. I craned my head up and held out my hand, realizing that it was-

"Snowing? That can't be right." I breathed, my breath showing in the frigid air. Gripping my flaming blade, I took a stance and raised my spirit energy until it manifested and clung to the blade. "Getsuga…" I swung upwards towards the sky. "...Tensho!" A crescent shape wave of fire and spiritual energy was sent flying towards the heavens, splitting those clouds apart. The moon returned shedding some light on my surrounds, providing some answers as to what the hell was going on. My eyes went wide as I saw the desert wastelands of Hueco Mundo transformed into a winter wonderland. There was at least twenty-thirty inches of snow in this courtyard. The entire floor was frozen solid, covered lighty in fresh powder.

"What the hel-…" I took a step forward and slipped on some ice. "w-hoa!." I rocked backwards, but stabbed my sword into the ground and leaned on it for balance. "That was a close one."

It would have been embarrassing to have fallen on my ass. Kohana would instantly declare that a loss then laugh as she pointed at me. Remembering my basic figure skating training as a child, I went into the proper position. Knees bent slightly, just over the toe caps of my sandals since I didn't have skates. With my chest up, shoulders back parallel to the ice, I curved my right foot in allowing the left foot to absorb my weight. Gently, I pushed off with my right and began to glide on the icy ground.

"I remember teaching you that. " A proud voice said to my right in the phantom icy wind that seemed to have appeared out of no way, obscured my sight. "I had warned you that freezing Uncle's koi pond would have consequences, but seeing the pleading frown on your face of wanting to skate. I couldn't resist." He continued with a light laughter that echoed my surroundings.

Turning to the right sharply and swung my blade, shouting, "Getsuga Tenshou!" A blast of spiritual energy went flying into the snowy cyclone. It cleaved the icy wind in two, enough to see beyond. Within that split second of vision, I saw some espada brushing off snow from their hair and clothing. I swore I heard Gin scream, "My Chai Latte!". He sounded pretty upset about it.

Keep your guard up, Gesshoku warned.

I casually glanced side to side and behind,hoping my opponent would be somewhere. All I saw was the snowy wind spinning around me in a rapid circle almost like the way Uncle Byakuya's Senbonzakura does when it creates its flowery cyclone. Inside of the eye of the storm, the air felt colder by the second. The fire on my sword dwindled a bit in the last ten minutes. Based on my injures and use of spiritual pressure, it was a sign that Gesshoku and I won't last very long in this atmosphere.

Fire and ice are just natural enemies. The future Captain Hitsugaya said to me at the academy when he saw me unlock my shikai. But remember, one can't exist without the other.

"I see you inherited grandfather's technique." Kaien replied, his voice sounding surprised. "He would have been proud of you."

"SHUT UP!" I roared and sent another blast of fire towards that voice-that familiar voice who spoke of my family informally. "Instead of hiding behind this snow globe effect of yours, how about you face me like a man! There's no honor in hiding, imposter!" Gripping the handle tightly, I kept turning and waiting for him to appear.

"Honor?" His voice dripping in a disgust tone as the cyclone around me stilled-the snow in the air just hovering like if time stilled. Then, it exploded in a small whoosh. Snow began to fall as the air around me began to clear. "That is not the way of the 13th court guard squad. For being a captain, I'm surprised you have forgotten."

"Extermining great evil - that is a captain's main priority" I replied quickly rubbing the mountain of snowflakes off my eyelashes. "Honor is my family instilled in me since I was a child. A code my brother wouldn't neglect so easi..." I blinked at this new person in front of me. Moments ago, "Kaien" aka the imposter was only wearing his standard royal guard uniform from the Emperor's court. My head trailed from his white waist length hair to his icy blue haori with a matching hakama. On his forehead like a sweatband was a woven crown made of ice. "..ly".

"Impressed with my bankai form?" Kaien grinned as his blue eyes flared a blue flame in amusement. "It's called-"

"Shiroi tsuki-ō-: Osoi" (The White Moon King: Hoarfrost)" I replied softly. I shook my head as a wave of how the hell-did-I-know-that washed over me.

"Y-you remembered?" Kaien said hopefully, taking a step back.

"What? No..." I barked. That's impossible, I shouldn't have known that. Something is wrong with me. I shook my head disregarding the thought. "Less talking, more fighting!" I spat, resuming the fight.

Charing him at full speed, I flash stepped to confuse him. I made it to the middle of the courtyard, about to make a move when all of a sudden a massive ice stalagmite shout out from the ground, nearly impaling me.

"Shit!" I dodged by gliding to the right, using my figure skating skills then another one appeared. I swung to obliterate it out of my way with my flaming blade, but it only got stuck within the ice.

"No. No. No." I tugged on it, hoping I would get it free but it wouldn't budge. "Come on, eclipse, don't fail me now." I muttered.

"It's over." Growled Kaien behind me. I turned around and saw him close his left hand, balling it into a fist. A dozen stalagmites shot out from all directions, attempting to make some sort of cage. Using flash step as an enhancer, I jumped away from my sword and slide under two arched ice stalagmites just in time before it enclosed. I slide across the ice to the other side of the courtyard.

The imposter took another step forward towards me. "I'm giving you one last chance to surrender, Hisana to stop this foolishness. " His eyes held a tormated gaze, but determined to end me if necessary.

It almost made me run into his arms and cry, because he did look like Kaien. Sounded like him. Acted like him. But what if Ayahiko was in my head, making me feel these wavering emotions by unraveling my heart like a puppet on strings. Or worse, what if Aizen was.

I shifted my gaze to get a quick look at the pair of them. That's when I realized that the two were really father and son. The resemblance was a bit uncanny. It sent shivers up my spin. Both sharing the same brown hair and soft brown eyes. Hell, both of them were making the same unreadable expression, but underneath the cool dementor. I knew they were analyzing this fight, trying to calculate the next my next moves and determine the outcome.

I turned my attention back on my enemy and sorted out my true feelings. As much as I wanted to hand this guy his ass for stealing my brother's identity and demolishing his memory, I was on bought time. In truth, this entire fight was a facade. When I was reunited with my blade, Gesshoku told me that I should not linger and demand answers. This imposter plans to have Ayahiko take my soul reaper powers away.

If he truly was my brother? I thought looking at him. Why would he do that? And why would he pledge loyalty to the person responsible for ruining our futures?

Gesshoku didn't have the answers, but said one thing before begin suggesting this challenge:

"Go to Aizen's throne room, Hisana. There you will find your way out."

Recalling stories of Hueco Mundo Aunt Orihime once told me as a child, behind Aizen's throne was a direct portal to the world of the living. It was how he invaded-will invade the Karakura Town to create the stupid key to the palace in the clouds. Since history is screwed up, who knows what he will do now.

Nevertheless, all I had to do was active it and I'm free from Ayahiko's grasp. However, how could I do that when I was the size of a doll? Hence, suggesting this entire fight- a fight I thought I could win, but my foe appeared stronger than anticipated. If I won and Ayahiko honored this fight (which is highly unlikely), would I go back to Hansuke?

"I would never lie to you, Hisana." Hansuke's voice echoed in my head. "We're best friends."

"You see, I really am the Emperor," recalling Ayahiko's complete truth bomb that shocked me to my core. "And best part of all.. Suke knew this whole time. He helped me take over the worlds."

No, I-I couldn't go back to Hansuke. After what happened, I need a moment to myself to wrap my head around these massive betrayals and unravelled truths. So back to the unanswered question:

How can I go the throne room without being followed?

Like a sign from heaven, a moonlight beam from behind a cloud lit the answer. Behind Grimmjow's head, across the courtyard was a doorway that led into the looming white building.

"You know what you have to do." A cold female voice says in my head as I felt familiar presence like a shadow. "Bankai isn't gonna cut it, and you know it. If you want to win; if you want to be free, call on me and you'll be free."

I exhaled a breath and stared at the starless night sky. The crescent moon was so bright and pure like the atmosphere around me. I took it all in one last time-the snowy courtyard, the people, my enemy. I'll remember glimpses of it the next couple of minutes at most. Most likely pass out too if I'm not quick. However, what I'm about to do shows Ayahiko and everyone my true power. Kentaro and Kohana only saw a fraction of it. I'm sure they have told Ayahiko what they saw.

"You're a monster!" Kentaro's voice reverberates in my mind.

But I have no choice, it was either showing my current greatest technique or face a fate worse than death.

All I need to do is create a diversion and run before twins are on my tail. I tell myself in comfort as I raised my left hand over head. I-I have to get to that throne room.

"Oh, it's over it's it? That's a shame because..." I pulled down my mask. My hollow voice manically laughed. "I'm just getting started."

Kaien and the Arrancar's eyes widen at the sight of my hollowification.

"So, it's true." Kaien breathed taking a shaky step back. "You-you hollowfied."

From the corner of my now golden irises, I could have sworn I saw Kohana hide behind Ayahiko's chair. Once on my face, my crippling spiritual pressure increased exponentially, causing some of the fraccions to collapse on the floor at the feet of their masters. Specially, the ones that serve Espada number 2, Harribel. Lilynette also began to be affected by my spike of spiritual pressure all until Stark caught her.

I could feel my previous wounds were healing at a rapid pace, strength returning. However, little did they know, this extra boost of power will not last long and comes with a deadly consequence. With a word, I vanished from where I stood. I was more acrobatic in this form. At lighting speed, I jumped from stalagmite to stalagmite in a zigzag formation. I kicked the imposter across the face, sending him a few feet backwards. Knowing he would recover instantly, I flash stepped stop in front of the right one with my sword. Grabbing it's hilt, I pulled it free in one fluid motion, breaking the ice. It pulsed in my hand as a thanks.

Hearing the Kaien imposter growling in anger and seeing his shadow behind me, I jumped backwards and used the top of his head as a stepping stool to launch myself further into the sky, until I could see the whole courtyard. My eyes narrowed on Ayahiko as he gaze up at me. A proud little smile tugged on the corners of his face.

In mid air, I raised my blade over my head in both hands and swung down, unleashing a massive Getsuga Tenshou upon the speculating crowd. With the dust clouds as cover, I flash stepped to the ground, passed grimmjow who sounded very pissed and ran into opened doorway that led to the palace with a burst of various spiritual pressures trailing behind me.

The inner palace was famous for their vast white labyrinth hallways. Heading to the throne room would be a problem, if Gesshoku hadn't scouted and memorized all routes.

Left. Right. Left. Right. Right. Left. Center hallway. She instructed as my hollow and I quickly swerved into the second right.

My mask cracked in the corner of my forehead, indicating I only had four more minutes of hollowification. I had to make it. If not, this all will have been for nothing. Pushing myself to the limit, I forced myself to flash step even faster.

Almost there. Almost there. Almost there. I was about a corridor away from the throne when I rammed into an unexpected person. Thrown on my ass from the collison, I looked up and instantly frowned.

"Shit." I muttered.

The person I rammed into was none other than Espada number 10: Yammy Llargo. He turned his head and looked down,

"Huh?"

It took him less than a second to recognize me. No one else in this place is wearing as standard black and white soul reaper uniform. Let alone a soul reaper with a blood red obi belt.

"You!" He screamed, eyes narrowing down as a flicker of hatred showed up on his face. "You sliced off my arm!"

My mask began to crack, notifying me I'm greatly running out of time. I grinned, laughing nervously as I got up. "Hey, there, Yammy. So, round two?"

***end of chapter***

Questions to ponder: What do you think will happen next with the new povs in the following chapter, and what do you think will be Hisana's fate? Do you think she'll escape and win or... was this all an illusion via Ayahiko and Aizen messing with her mind?


	20. An Unraveling Heart Pt2 Multi Pov

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo/Shonen Jump. I do own OC and plot.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the extremely late post, I've been super super busy. I hope you all like this chapter, I tried to do as many pov as I could.**

 **Title: Unraveling Heart Pt. 2:**

 **A Burden of the Past; The Hope for the Future?: Multi Pov**

 **Byakuya Pov:**

I thought I lived a simple life. I continue to honor the vow of my late wife by protecting Rukia. I uphold the kuchiki name by doing my duties as a soul reaper captain. Then, suddenly, two strange children fall from the heavens and change everything. My whole world seem to turned upside down into chaos.

The moment I met the future daughter of Kurosaki Ichigo and my sister, I instantly felt a connection. It was as if I had known her my entire life. She had my wife's hair, long raven hue hair that glistened in the moonlight. She had rukia's pale complexion, smile, and laughter. Her warm brown eyes held an everlasting fire that reminded me of Kurosaki Ichigo's strength and determination. Her training exercise on Sokyoku hill showed all those qualities. But through that facade of strength, there was a deep sorrow created by a great loss.

The moment I met the son of Urahara and Yoruichi, I knew there was more than meets the eye. There was a sense of untrust about him. And if he truly was the son of Urahara, information was skewed. By following him tonight, hearing what he had to say to that women-Hisana's zanpakuto confirmed that my instincts were correct.

"Talk." I said with a lethal calm tone that made my subordinates quiver. Hansuke stormy grey eyes didn't even flinch at the tone of my voice or my sword in his face.

"It's complicated." He pushed the tip of my sword away from his face and walked away. " You wouldn't understand."

Underneath my breath, I released senbonzakura's shikai command and stretched out my arm. A wall of blossoms blocked his way. The release of my spiritual pressure will alarm the others, ruining my plans of a private conversation, but I have to stop him before he gets away.

Right on queue, Ichigo and Rukia arrived first in the clearing. Following a few of the other captains and their lieutenants.

"Onii-sama!" Rukia cried at the same time Ichigo said "Are you in trouble, Byakuya? Hansuke?...what's going on here?"

Normally, I would be greatly annoyed, but my primary focus was obtaining real answers. Maybe their presence can help with that.

I took a step closer. "I don't think Hisana would appreciate you keeping secrets from us."

"You don't know anything about her or what is truly going on!" Hansuke shouted as he swiftly turned around. A spark flashed across his grey eyes. "So stop acting like you do. Just let me go because y-you're just wasting time...time Hisana nor the future has."

This caused everyone to go completely still in shock.

"W-what are you talking about, Hansuke?" Rukia's voice shaked.

Hansuke looked away from Rukia and stared at the ground.

This is it. I thought. He's breaking point.

"Hansuke has been lying. He knows who the Emperor is," I said loud enough for everyone to hear. "and he knew this entire time."

 **Hansuke Pov:**

"So, what if I do?" I answered in a flat tone as I raised my head. Staring in the Byakuya's silver eyes, hoping I could play it off. "It's none of your business anyway, so get the hell out of my way."

"It's damn right our business, so cut the bullshit and talk" Ichigo intervened, stepping towards Byakuya and I.

My brain started to ache as I scanned the forest around me, meeting the stare of almost every captain and their subordinates.

Come on, we can take them. My Zanpakuto whispered in my mind.

I appreciate the enthusiasm, Shōmei ōkami (Lighting Wolf). I replied with a long mental sigh. but I don't think we can get out of this one.

I may be the son of a handsome, smartass merchant and a speed-lighting cat goddess, but I am no match for Byakuya's unlimited blade works or Ichigo's inner hollow anger issues at once. Let alone every captain and lieutenant in this field who held bewildered expressions. Worst of all, my parents were among them.

Still, I couldn't shake those images Gesshoku had showed me from memory. I don't know if they were real or fiction. If Ayahiko truly changed history by bringing Kaien back from, his powers are far greater than Hisana's. She won't last long against him nor Ayahiko for that matter.

'If something happens to my niece, I'll hold you responsible.' Said the future Captain Kuchiki to me before Hisana met me for our mission to the "Emperor's Palace"- to steal a timekey from an elite guard and hitchhike are way into the past.

It was probably the universe's way of punishing me for what I did or to make me feel guilty. Either way, I hate to say it was working.

"So, what's it going to be boy?" Byakuya said coldly. "Will you tell us the truth or will all of us have to beat it out of you?"

I frowned. "Even if I did tell you, none of you can defeat him. He will destroy you with the snap of his fingers. Erase you from time itself before any of you could even scream bankai."

"Is that what he is going to do with Hisana?" Rukia asked, a frown on her face. "Is she-"

"No. She's not erased nor dead. She's alive, but if I don't rescue her soon..." I shook my head. I didn't want to think of the possibilities. "Nevermind. You don't have to worry about it. I'll rescue Hisana and defeat the Emperor. After all, I am the son of a goddess and that handsome genius."

My father didn't crack his normal goofy laugh and smile. He dipped his chin and raised his eyebrow. "And how do you plan to defeat Emperor Ayahiko, O, smart son of mine?"

A shocked expression washed over my face. "How-" I frowned deeply. "You pieced together the pages I shredded, didn't you?"

My father reached into his sleeve and revealed a handful of tapped pages. "Took a while to piece together and read your chicken scratch of a plan, but I figured it out. After all, I am the handsome genius."

"Excuse me," My mother warned.

"I mean, you're a genius too Yoruichi." My father stammered nervously as he pulled up his fan to his face. My mother kicked him in the gut with such force. It caused my father to bend over and hurl. Everyone stared at them like are- they-really -married-in-the-future?

"When I asked you who the Emperor, you told me he wouldn't hurt Hisana." Ichigo asked, making sure I didn't have time to change the conversation. "Why would this Ayahiko guy spare her? Who-who is he?"

I felt another blood vessel appearing on my forehead as I felt another headache coming. "There's not use to delaying any longer is there?" I muttered to myself, sighing in frustration. "Fine!" I yelled. "Do you all really want to know who you're up against?! Ayahiko is Aizen's son!"

Ichigo jaw dropped as the crowd gasped, then simultaneously fell into silence. "Yes, that's right. Aizen has a son, he is the all-powerful Emperor who is currently ruling the known universe, oh, and to top that off, he was Hisana's ex-boyfriend!" I screamed in jealous rage.

 **Ichigo Pov:**

For the next five minutes, I listened to Hansuke vent out his feelings and to tell an abridged version of their history. But the more he told, I still wouldn't believe what I was hearing. Sosuke Aizen, the most hated villain in soul society has son? I thought for sure Hansuke was mistaken.

I raised my hands and motioned for him to stop. "Wait, back up." I said. "I'm sorry, but I'm still trying to wrap my head around this. Aizen has a son. His son is this all powerful tyrant from the future who has romantic feelings for my-" I looked at Rukia. "I mean, our future daughter?"

The moment I said daughter, Rukia blushed and turned away, hoping Byakuya didn't see her reaction.

With his arms crossed, Hansuke said. "Unfortunately."

"And you were best friends with him?"

"He seemed like a cool guy, and he practically the only one in the academy who understood well-smart stuff! If its anyone to blame, its Kaien. He's the one who found Ayahiko in the first place!"

"What?" Rukia shot her head up.

Hansuke rubbed his face. "Does no one listen? Seven years ago, when Kaien was a member of squad 11, he came across a seven year old with incredible spiritual pressure. He was alone, scared, and was fighting to survive in the Rukon District. In the future, the academy started to accept children and appoint them as "shinigami apprentices". Feeling bad for leaving him alone, Kaien brought him to the academy to become one. He introduced him to me, Hisana who frequently visited soul society, and the three of us instantly became... friends."

"And how did we not know he was the son of a criminal mastermind!" Captain Hitsugaya yelled. He was the first Captain to actually speak. Most of us were still in shock.

Hansuke shrugged. "Well, he is the offspring of a master manipulator. He simply claimed he didn't have a last night, and you all bought it."

"Including you, dumbass." Soi Foi muttered.

"I was seven!" Hansuke defended. "How the hell was I supposed to know!"

"Alright, that's enough." Yoruichi snapped. "Soi Foi, stop calling my son an idiot. Hansuke, how did Ayahiko become so powerful?"

Hansuke frowned, trying so hard to break down and cry. "It's all my fault, mom. All my fault. I-I wanted to tell you every since I got here, but-but I couldn't because you and dad would be ashamed of me...ashamed of my The past keeps changing. Space and time are dangerously unraveling and being reformed into anything Ayahiko desires. He's world is literally cementing into reality, becoming permanent. That's why Hisana and I-" He paused and looked away.

"Does...does she know that Ayahiko is the Emperor?" Rukia worriedly asked.

He glanced up at her, letting out a heavy sigh. Parting his mouth, he was about to answer when a chim echoed from his pocket. "A moment please," I placed his hand from his pocket and fished out a cellphone.

It was definitely better than my flip phone. I thought, but this wasn't the time to complain about this.

"Really!" Soi Foi yelled, annoyed. "Now's the time to check for a message!"

Hansuke ignored her as he tapped his screen and blinked. "A video message from H-hisana." He whispered and pressed play.

 **Hansuke Pov:**

I grasp the phone tightly as my eyes darted up and down Hisana's body. On screen, she looked worse than in my dream. She sat against a white wall, no doubt of the elebroate corridors of Hueco Mundo. Her right hand was pressed against her side, smothered in blood as her left hand was holding the camera phone.

"I have a thousand things to say to you, Urahara Hansuke, but I don't have much time." Her hollowed voice said in rage that slowly eased into her normal voice. She coughed as the remaining of her hollow mask began to crack and crumble into dust. She licked her lips, smearing the crustated blood that streamed down from her nose. "It is true what my zanpakuto said. Aizen is fused with the Hogyoku, and he's getting stronger by the second. Despite the horrid realization, he still has to go through the metamorphosis stage. I don't know how long that will be, but listen carefully- if I don't make it out of here, you need to forget about saving me and go warn the others."

"No." I whispered, shaking my head. "No. Don't do this."

"You know as well as I that the mission comes first. There's no telling what Aizen will do next to the 13 court guard squads. Besides-" A voice called out her name in fury. Looking away from the camera, Hisana cursed and slowly stood up. With her hand pressed against the wall, she flash stepped out of the corridor and into a lighted room. Once she stop, she continue talking. "I chose to become a soul reaper and fight in this war. Just as it was your choice and Ayahiko's choice to create the Kuronosu."

My eyes widen in shock. Even thought she was not really seeing me through the video call, I could tell she was ashamed of me.

"Yeah, Ayahiko told me the gist of the things like how K-Kaien is alive." She grunted, pain spreading all over her face but kept pressing forward, glancing around her surroundings.

As she continued walking, I could make out the interior design behind her, the ceiling was massive. Where could she be? I wondered. The Throne room?

"After challenging him to a duel, I'm starting to believe it." Hisana frowned. "I just don't understand why would he be serving him, when he is the reason we are all in this mess."

"Wait, Kaien is alive?" Ichigo said, turning the phone towards him. "I thought you said he died-"

I shushed him and tugged back my phone.

Hisana shook her head. "Regardless, you're the key to saving our future. "

She hopefully said. "You're the only one who can undo the Kuronosu's work. The mission can't afford you getting captured or worse-killed-"

"KUROSAKI!" A female voice shouted, clearly closer than before. I knew that voice anywhere.

"Kohana." I whispered.

Hisana turned around and as she did. Aizen's throne could be seen behind her. She shouts, "Kyōmon!" Panting, she glances down at camera. "I wish you would have told me because I could have carried this burden with you!" She said in a frustrated tone.

"HISANA!" A muffled voice said, following a cracking noise.

"Anyways," She says frantically. "whatever happens to me- always remember that you'll always be my best friend." Tears began to fall down from her strained face. "But, if I am to die tonight, I want you to know that night at the Summer festival.. I wished it was you that kissed me underneath the cherry tree…"

The video abruptly ended, then the play button icon appeared. I let out a shuddering breath as the phone slipped out of my hands,

"Hisana."

***end of chapter***

 **Questions to ponder: What do you think of Hisana's overall message?** **Could it be possible that she has** **feelings** **for Hansuke or does she still have feelings for Ayahiko?** **Will Aizen attack soul society or will he help his son? Will she survive by escaping, survive by being captured, or will she perish?** **Please comment on your thoughts on this chapter, especially what you think what will happen next. Thanks for reading :)**


	21. An Unraveling Heart Pt 3: Multi Pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo/Shonen Jump. I do own OC and plot.**

 **Author's Note: I hope you all like this chapter. I tried to make it as long as possible and from various povs. If some of you are confused at the timeline, let me explain. We last saw Hisana making the phone video to Hansuke.. In this chapter, we will see what happened prior to the video message with Hisana. For Kaien's pov, it is his pov/ overall thoughts on fighting Hisana before she escapes.**

 **Please comment on how I did, and what you think will happen next :) I do enjoy reading the comments and see if anyone's predictions will come true lol**

* * *

 **Title: An Unraveled Heart Pt.3 Multi Pov**

Hisana Pov: 

I'm so dishonorable, running away in the middle of a battle like that. I dishonored my family name and honor ten fold! If Uncle Byakuya saw me like this, he'd disown me. Especially, after I gave a huge speech about having honor and the importance of keeping it. I kept telling myself that it was a matter of survival, but in reality I ran away because I was scared. If he really is my brother, then that would mean Ayahiko isn't lying either.

Suke helped me take over the worlds...I-I am your brother!

I couldn't shake their words out of my mind. To make matters worse, during the fight, various memories that I thought were long forgotten kept resurfacing. It was as if my mind was trying to tell me something. For example, remembering Kaien's Bankai form name? There was no way I knew that. It had to be either Ayahiko and Aizen's doing, maybe both. But when would they have both activated their power?

I frowned. Like father like son, I suppose. No matter. Once I defeat Yammy and escape through that fancy portal, I won't have to see any of their faces again.

Um, excuse me, don't you mean we? my inner hollow grumbled, clearly offended that I didn't include her.

If you keep playing with the enemy, Gesshoku dictated, the others will find us. Then, we will truly never leave.

Spoilsport. The crazed voice replied. I hate it when you're right.

"Is that all you got, Espada number 10!?" My hollow voice cries in chaotic laughter as I dodge a series of his rapid punches. He couldn't keep up my speed in my hollow form, which caused him to create several holes on the walls and cracked the tile flooring. With each missed swing, Yammy grew more furious.

A cocky side grin tugged on the edge of my lip behind my mask. "I'm rather disappointed, Llargo Yammy." I drawled, ducking another swing. "I expected more from the strongest Espada."

You shouldn't have said that. warned Gesshoku to my hollow form who is currently controlling my body. Now, you've done it.

Yammy grunted furiously, swinging his right fist towards my face. A red cero, appearing in his palm ready to strike. I quickly ducked and punched him with all my strength in his abdomen, sending him across the corridor and threw a wall. Aunt Yoruichi would be greatly pleased that her teachings weren't for nothing, but Uncle Urahara would say I just made a grave error. Right as Yammy was flying towards the other side of the corridor, his cero went off.

Get down! Gesshoku cried.

A hollow's cero depending on his status differs in strength and speed. Since Yammy was a Vasto Lorde/Espada, his cero techniques have various stages. The first being normal ceros that were slow, direct, and very powerful. No soul reaper alive could survive a point blank shot. The second cero also known as a "bara" were much worst. They weren't as strong as normal ceros, but can do the same amount of damage twenty times faster.

And he just did a bara.

Being hollowfied and growing weaker by the second (thanks to not mastering another inherited technique) , it was impossible for me to dodge completely unscatheed. The bara's red beam slashed me in the stomach and took off a chunk of my mask as a dodged to the floor. I rolled onto the floor and cried in pain.

In that moment of pain, I seized control of my body. Groaning, I looked behind me and thanked the gods that I landed on a floor that was still attached to the building. There was nothing but a gaping hole behind me, allowing the hot breeze of the desert inside. So much for concealing my position, I thought. The hot breeze feels good. It felt like the warmth of the sun when you're on the beach.

"Sleepy," I sluggishly mumbled as my eyelids feel heavy. Curling in a ball like a cat, I began to drift into sleep.

"Over here!" A voice shouted.

They're coming! Gesshoku warned. Get up!

Lifting my head off the ground, I groaned and pushed myself up with my hands and stood up. Hissing, I straighten my back and slapped a hand on my torso, hoping the pressure would be enough to stop the bleeding. Hazily, I turned my head and glanced at the right. While squinting my eyes, I saw an image of what looked like a crowd.

Raising my left arm with my palm faced up in a stop like gesture, I aimed towards an upper archway that was to my right. "Hado number 33, Sokatsui!" I shout as a white ball of spiritual energy, appeared from my palm and like flash, obliterating the entryway.

I let out a deep breath and shakily stood back, as the ground beneath my feet started to swirl. Quickly, I placed my hand on the wall, stopping myself from collapsing. My knees wiggled like jelly. Not a good sign. My hollow form is about to give out, but I couldn't give up. Not yet. Not when I'm so close. "Suke..." I whispered. Using the wall for support, I limped my way down the hallway but stopped halfway. "I have-have to warn him." With one hand on the wall, I used my other hand to pat myself down. "I was sure I had it somewhere. Ah, there it is." I pulled out my cell phone from a hidden pocket, surprised that it was still intact. Tapping the camera icon on the screen, I turned the phone around, started recording, and began to unravel my heart.

(A few minutes earlier; Outside of Hueco Mundo; the courtyard) 

Kaien Pov: 

Father had warned me not to underestimate any opponent, regardless if they are stronger or weaker than I. It was probably the only piece of advice he has given me. I could have easily won with my shakai alone, but I wanted to give Hisana a challenge. A chance to prove herself and see how much she's grown in her spiritual powers. I wasn't the only one who wanted to see. I also wanted to see how much she's grown with her spiritual powers, and I wasn't the only one. What better way to do that then by using my Bankai?

I was impressed by how Hisana defended herself against my various attacks. Even weaponless, she dodged each attack. There were numerous times I thought I'd had her, but she'd slip away or slid away effortlessly on the thick frosted ground. Many would have lost their balance ages ago, but Hisana took advantage of her figure skating skills that allowed her to maintain balance. Despite what little information Ayahiko had told me about Hisana over the years, I could see that her hobbies remained the same. However, skills on the ice can only take her so far, especially to defeat someone at my level. I could feel her spiritual pressure gradually decrease as the fight with each passing second.

It broke my heart, of course, fighting her in such a state like Bankai. Seeing her all bloody and exhausted, it made me want to stop and just run over there and take her in my arms. As her big brother and guardian, it is only natural for me to protect her from all harm. Which includes, protecting her from myself.

I took a step towards Hisana. "I'm giving you one more chance to surrender. Hisana." I said with a concerning tone. "Stop this foolishness. Now." I held my gaze, narrowing my eyes.

Standing a few feet away from me, Hisana eye's lit up and grew wide as if my voice caused some spark of familiarity.

Yes, Hisana. I said in thought, staring right back at her with soften eyes. That's it. It's me, your big brother.

Tilting her head back, Hisana stared at the dazing clear night sky. She frowned and mournfully narrowed her eyes at bit at the silver moon.

Is she surrendering? I wondered.

"Oh, It's over is it? That's a shame…." She replied but the voice was not her own. Her bloody right hand rose to her face and dragged her fingers down slowly- a white mask etched with red markings covered her face as she angled her head down. Her eyelids flooded open to reveal golden irises surrounded by black scleras. (Note: readers, the sclera is known as the white part of your eyes). Her distorted voice maniacally laughed as she stared at me.

Across the field like a tsunami, her spiritual pressure spiked and became visible. A fusion of red and black aura pulsed from her body, smothering everyone with the intensity of her hollow's spiritual pressure. I fought with everything I had just to stand.

She took one step and cracked her index knuckle with her thumb. "That's too bad," She said in her distorted voice. " I was just getting started."

I took a step back, "So, it's true...y-you hollowfied". I totally thought the twins were lying. Seeing my little sister hollowfied, it made my blood go colder than normal.

Like a snap, the pressure vanished and so did she. Gasping, my eyes shot in all directions, trying to keep up with Hisana's movements. I watched her jump from ice stalagmite to ice stalagmite in a rapid zig zag motion."So fas-"

Whack!

With a side kick to my face, Hisana sent me rolling into the air. Ice cracked beneath my feet as I landed and quickly glanced up. Hisana already reached her sword. In one quick pull, she shattered the stalagmite that held her zanpakuto. Growling in irritation, I flash step towards her.

If I could just touch her mask, I could freeze and shatter it into oblivion.

I was right behind her, but she incipated my move. She jumped above me, then slammed her feet down on my head, using me like some damn stepping stool. It definitely brought back memories when she was little, but now wasn't the time to reminisce the past.

I heard Ayahiko's chuckle in my head. I'm glad I approved of this little fight. She's certainly has improved and is making you look like a fool. I'm a bit embarrassed.

Shut up. I drawled back. I just don't want to hurt her.

Well, she's about to hurt you. Ayahiko proudfully said.

What? I looked around, but didn't see Hisana anywhere. Then, in the far corner of my eye, I saw Ayahiko glance up the sky with a proud smirk. Following the direction he was looking up, I glanced up and gasped.

With widen eyes, I stared at Hisana who was up in the air, hurling a massive Getsuga Tenshou several feet off the freaking ground. Recalling the power my father had when hollowfied, every foe he faced fear his sword, especially his hollowfied Getsuga Tenshou.

I prepared for the attack by raising my hands, creating a giant ice blade that may have looked similar to my father's old shikai form. I shouldn't have been a big deal. The moment it collides with my blade, the attack should neutralize it.

But then, I saw something off with Hisana. Her eyes darted from left to right, then she looked back at me. It was in this moment, I greatly miscalculated. She swung down the center, releasing one getsuga at me. Then, she sharply swung two more times, aiming for-

"Ayahiko-sama!"

I turned to my master, ready to flash step my way towards him but it was too late. The three getsugas slammed through the barriers, creating one massive explosion. I looked up and quickly dodged the getsuga aimed for me. Like an avalanche, the snow from the ground swallowed everything in a two mile radius. But the heat from the spiritual attack caused the snow to disapparate into a thick hazy smoke screen damn near impossible to see.

After it settled, I glanced around looking for any sign of Hisana..In fact, her spiritual pressure felt faint almost distant. She wasn't here; she was gone.


	22. An Unraveling Heart Pt 4: Multi Pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo/Shonen Jump. I do own OC and plot.**

 **Author's Note: Yes, I'm posting two chapters at one time! Lol. I hope you liked these last two chapters I wrote. I tried to make them as long as possible and from new povs like Kentaro. If some of you are still confused at the timeline, let me briefly explain. In this chapter, we will see Kentaro and Kaien's Pov on the Kurosaki sibling battle aftermath/ and what they will do next.**

 **Please comment on how I did, and what you think will happen next :) I do enjoy reading the comments and see if anyone's predictions will come true lol**

 **Title: An Unraveling Heart Pt. 4**

 **Kentaro Pov:**

Like my younger twin, I too was furious at the princess of the Kuchiki clan but for different reasons. As my sister fumes in jealousy and hatred, I fumed over that fact that she deliberately disobeyed the rules of the match. Luckily, my twin and I stopped her attack right as it hit the barrier. When the air cleared, I was shocked to see Hisana gone, and I wasn't the only one. I turned towards where Kaien stood. My eyes went wide as I saw that his bankai form was gone, along with the ice and snow.

 _Was Hisana's Hollowfied Getsuga Tenshou that effective against his bankai?_ I wondered. _There's no way._

"Hisana!" I heard my sister scream with furrowed brows, eyes seeping hatred. "You bitch! How dare you attack Ayahiko-sama like that! She ran away like a coward! Unbelievable! Disgraceful! Kohana continued, rambling with frustration. She drew her sword. "You know what? I'm gonna go kick her ass right now. Say the word, Master! I will destroy her! "

"Are you alright, master?" I asked, as my eye twitched trying my best not ignore my embarrassing sister.

"I'm fine." Ayahiko replied, brushing some snow off his shoulder. "A bit surprised. Three Getsuga Tenshou and hollowfication simultaneously?" He made a small smile. "Little Hisana has come far. However," his eyes narrowed, analyzing on the battlefield and of the damage around us. "She should have lost within the first few minutes. I counted at least four-no, six hits from Kaien that could have killed her. Isn't that right, Kohana?"

Kaien and I gasped. We turned, staring at her.

Kohana froze in her tracks and looked down. "I-I" She whimpered, voice cracking in fear of what Ayahiko might think of her. I thought of all of the possibilities of what he meant, until one clicked.

I hung my head, realizing what she did. "Oh, Kohana. You rigged the competition by returning a fraction of spiritual pressure didn't you?

Kohana looked away and bit her lips. A sign I knew she was lying. "Maybe or perhaps Hisana is just a horrible swordswomen." She placed a hand on her hip and gave me a sassy look.

"This isn't a game!" Kaien yelled, grabbing Kohana by her collar. He lifted her several feet off the ground. "Do you have any idea what you've done! What I could have done!" His eyes glowed blue as his hands started to frost. It crept up Kohana's neck. She struggled to get out his grip. "I could have killed her!"

"Kaien-sama!" I yelled, placing and hand on his arm that lifted my sister off the ground. . "I know my sister deserves this…"

"What!" She yelled.

"However," I continued. "What she did might be a good thing."

"How so?" He replied.

"Think about it. H-hollowification takes years to fully master, right?." I said, hoping it was enough to convince him. "Hisana never had the proper training. Hell, she can't even use her bankai. Thus, her hollowfication is limited. Timed. " I turned to Ayahiko. "Isn't that right, Ayahiko-sama?"

Holding his chin with his hand, Ayahiko said "Kentaro has a point. Hollowfication is difficult to master, but how do you know Hisana hasn't mastered it?"

"When we fought in the cemetery, I noticed Hisana wanted to quickly end the confrontation. Which can only mean, she struggles to keep it under control. Now, since Kohana took-"

"Concealed!" She croaked as Kaien dropped her.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, _concealed_ most of her spiritual pressure. She's significantly weak, and so is her hollow. It won't last very long. Now, if she had all her spiritual pressure...well, the last attack probably would have killed us all. "

Kaien's eyes widened. "Killed us? No way."

"You don't know what she is capable of. You've never seen her at full power...or in rage" Kohana said grimly, glancing at Ayahiko and I.

I looked at Ayahiko and saw in his eyes a memory resurfacing. No doubt he was thinking about the day she took down the hollow that killed Kaien and his squad, saving us all from death.

"Rage or not, I'm goin-" Kaien spoke, but was interrupted by a massive earthquake. We all looked towards Las Noches as a thick red beam, shot out of one of the towers. "After her…" He finished.

"At least that rules out the search," Kohana blandly said as she watched the tower fall and crumple. "Just follow the trail of destruction."

Kaien shifted and turned to face Ayahiko, glaring.

" How dare you accuse me! It is not my fault." Ayahiko stated. "Is it my fault Hisana can't control her hollow? No."

The oldest Kurosaki sibling rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm going after her." He said determined, then like a phantom vanished.

"Your orders, Ayahiko-sama?" I asked, unsure what to do next. "Shall I stop him…?" _Are you willing to let her go back to Hansuke?_ Is what I really meant. Deep down I know he still loves her, but it was hard to tell.

Ayahiko turned to me, a soft expression in his eyes. It quickly vanished when I caught Aizen glancing at him. "No, go assist him. We can't let Hisana leave, and take Kohana with you."

 **Kaien Pov:**

 _Stupid Kohana. I should have seen through her jealousy, but I had no idea that Ayahiko and Hisana were_ once-

I shook my head, tucking the thought away for a later time. Once I stop Hisana, we are seriously going to have a deep conversation about it, among other topics. But first, I have to find her.

"Hisana!" I cried as I flash step throughout the hallways of Las Noches. "Hisana!" But Hisana was nowhere to be found, all I found in the tower were bloody handprints. Her handprints smeared on the wall like some horror film. They stopped at the end of the hallway. Perhaps, she mustered enough power to flash step somewhere? "But where?" I muttered to myself. "Where could she be possibly going?"

 _To the throne room where my father's connecting senkaimon to karakura town._ Ayahiko's voice said in my mind. _Not to worry about her escaping, it won't work for her._

With widen eyes, I turned around and immediately headed southwards. "Thanks. Wait, how did you know that?" I said aloud.

 _During the challenge, the moon was bright, her body should have casted a shadow. Then, I remembered Hisana's zanpakuto's unique nature._

"Unique nature?" I asked, curiously.

 _As you know, it is unnatural for a zanpakuto to have dominion over two different natures._ Ayahiko explained. _But your sister's zanpakuto is a rare exception. Most opponents think because when she activates her shikai, the only power it has over fire. However, many forget that during a Lunar eclipse (what her Zanpakuto is named after), a massive shadow is casted._ _Thus, explains her second ability…_

"Which is?"

 _Power over-_

"Hisana!" I heard a familiar voice scream in fury. By the time I made it to the throne room door, there was a reflective barrier, blocking the way. Kohana and Kentaro were there, weapons drawn.

"I thought I told you two-"

"Orders from Ayahiko-sama," Kentaro said. "We are here to assist you in capturing Hisana."

I groaned. _You didn't have to send tweedle dee and dumbass. I can handle her myself._ I said to Ayahiko through the telepathy link.

 _Just trust me._ He said.

With my hands tied and options running thin, I guess I have no choice but to follow his orders. I drew my sword, activating my bankai. "Listen very carefully you two, and we might successfully capture Hisana." I said as I touched the barrier, turning it into a sheet of ice. "Kentaro, you and I are going to be the diversion." I explained.

"What-" Kohana started to say, but I didn't allow her to finish.

"Fighting hollowfied shinigami is different from fighting regular hollows, their skills are amplified ten fold. However, they also have a crucial flaw. You were right, Kentaro. I had forgotten hollowification is timed. Which is why, we have to keep attacking her with everything we have, until the hollow inside of her gets tired. When we have Hisana exhausted and cornered, it's up to you to immobilize her with you zanpakuto, Kohana. Can I trust you to do that, can I trust that you won't fail?"

Kohana let out a gasp, shocked that I was giving her a second chance. As much as I hated her for Hisana's weakened state, she actually did a smart thing. I didn't want to admit it, but Hisana has exceeded my expectations as well. Her perseverance on the battlefield reminded me so much of my parents. My father's strength, determination,and firey will to protect what he loves shined in her like the rising sun. My mother's beauty, kindness, and grace glowed in her like the evening moon. If she was at full power, I'm not sure even if I could have beat her.

"Kohana," I said, snapping her out of shock. "Can I trust you won't fail?" I firmly asked.

Kohana narrowed her eyes and gave me a nod. "Yes, Kaien-sama." She replied.

I drew back my arm and formed a tight fist, shattering the ice like glass. "Alright, let's do this."

***end of chapter***

 **Questions to Ponder:**

 **1\. What do you think will happen in the next chapter?**

 **2\. Will Kaien and the twins be successful in their mission?**

 **3\. Does Ayahiko still love Hisana after what she did?**


	23. The Soul King Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo/Shonen Jump. I do own OC and plot.**

 **Author's note: Sorry for the late chapter. New Year, New month and things have been a bit hectic. As a resolution, I'm hoping to post chapters more frequently. I tried to end off this chapter with a shocking reveal, and I hope you all like it. Also, thank you to those who have read and commented om this story since the very beginning. I had no idea that people would read my nerdy bleach fan fic, let alone comment on it. I really appreciate it! Please comment below on what you thoughts are, and what do you think will happen next :)**

* * *

 **The Soul King Part 1 **

**Kohana Pov:**

Standing in the corner of Aizen's throne room (or what was left of it anyway), I could barely find an opening to zap Hisana with my zanpakuto. My twin brother, Kaien, and Hisana were moving so fast. It made it damn near impossible to see who was winning. It was like pinpointing where a strand of lightning would strike next. But the more I watched my brother and Kaien fight Hisana with all they had, the more jealous I've became of her.

"What stamina ..." I breathed, eyeing the fight before me. "How is she still fighting?" I took more spiritual pressure than Ayahiko-sama asked for, hoping to at least show him how worthless she was of his love. Yet, despite all that, she still managed not only to keep up with her brother but had enough power to make an escape, defend, and throw some pretty powerful attacks right back at whatever foe she's faced with.

I was watching Ayahiko-sama's reactions of the Kurosaki sibling battle. When Hisana walked into the courtyard in her white haori coat, Ayahiko's eyes lit up like if was his birthday. My heart drop into the pit of my stomach. Shortly after, I rolled my eyes after she did that fire spin tornado attack, It wasn't all that impressive, but when I looked at Ayahiko-sama. He placed a hand on his cheek as if he was completely in a daydream, no doubt about Hisana. I keep telling myself that she's a lab rat to him. Eventually, lab rats will lose their purpose. But when she surprised us all when she hollowfication and hollowfied getsuga, Ayahiko-sama was smirking. Smirking!

When the dust settled and she ran off, not a hint of anger was in his tone; not a hint of fury on his face. Instead, he laughed like it was all some sort of funny joke. He even at the audacity of giving her a compliment after what she just did to him?! My blood was boiling like kettle on a stove.

He's never said anything about my accomplishments. I've never made him smile or laugh at my jokes or comments. Worst of all, his eyes never lit up when I walked into a room nor looked at me with a sense of longing and love. Hisana is a clumsy, dumb human girl whose only talent consisted of ice skating and remembering various animes.

So, what does she have that I don't? Why is he so intent of keeping her and nerd Hansuke apart?

Could it be that he actually loves her? I thought as my vision faded as I realized that possibility. He-he really loves her, doesn't he?

"Kohana!" My brother screamed as he pushed me away from an attack and shouted. "Bakudo # 81, Danku!" A white barrier appeared which protected us from a wave of fire. He looked down at me, panting. "P-pay attention! You only have one chance to make this right!"

I got up and shook my head. "I'm sorry. It's just you guys are moving way to fast!"

He slumped his shoulders, clearly exhausted from this battle. "I-I know." He breathed. "How the hell is her spiritual pressure increasing?! Is it her Bankai? But that makes no sense….the hollow mask is still disappearing, so her pressure should be on empty."

Kaien appeared next to us, panting himself. "The moment she activated her bankai something has been off with her. It could be possible that she inherited my father's... no -wait a second." He squinted his eyes then titled his head down to the floor, giving her a glance over from toe to head. "Shit." He muttered as he slapped a hand over his eyes. "Shit. shit. Shit. How could I be so stupid!"

"What is it, Kaien-sama?" My brother asked as we turned our heads to our left and saw Kaien turn in the opposite direction and started running towards the door. Kaien has never run away from a fight before. Kentaro and I shared a glance, unsure what to do.

I cupped my hand and shouted, "Kaien-sama! Where are you going? The fight is this way!"

"Kohana with me, quickly! Kentaro deal with shiro!" Kaien-sama yelled back, then vanished from view.

My brother turned around, eyes widening in realization. "Of course…" He breathed, following a hearty laughter. "Ah, Hisa-san. Hisa-san. You never cease to amaze me.."

I bit the side of my lip, feeling a huge vein pop from my forehead. Great. Now my brother is in love with her too?! I irritatedly thought, but if this isn't the real Hisana. Kentaro shouldn't let his guard down for a second.

I took a step forward. "Onii-"

"Be careful, Kohana." He said getting into a stance. "Don't let me down, okay?"

"You too, nii-san, and I won't." I replied and quickly flash stepped away and started following Kaien spiritual pressure. When I looked back at the doorway, the entire room bursts into flame. I know I shouldn't be worried about Kentaro, I know he can handle himself. But whoever this shiro is, they're pretty powerful.

If anything happens to my brother, I'll make sure Hisana pays for it.

 **Hisana pov:**

 **( A 10 min Flashback. Hisana's mind, specifically her inner world.)**

"You would waste your-our chance of survival for-" Gesshoku and my hollows voice said simultaneously. It was a rare sight to see them intertwine their souls, and it was a beautiful sight to behold. Her black and white floor length hair flowed as if it was underneath water. Her Heterochromia eyes- one of silver the other gold stared at me intensely. Dressed in a red blood kimino and in this form, I often mistook her as celestial goddess rather than a spirit that was a part of me.

"When accepted this quest, I came here not only to save the future, but to also save those who lost their way which includes Ayahiko." I said to the two spirits residing inside me. "I'm not asking for the secrets of the final getsuga tenshou or anything, but just for a chance. A chance for me to change his mind."

"Y-you don't even know if he-"

"What other choice do we have?!" I said in a harsh snap. "I tried it your way and look where it got us!" Seeing the shocked expression on her face, I sighed and lowered my tone. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you.. I know you were trying to help, but let me try my way. I'm sure I can reason with him."

"But he is manipulating you, don't you see?" They whispered. "You're playing right into his hands, right to a fate worse than death."

I laughed which was wholly inappropriate, but then my lips pursed into a thin line. "So what if I am? I don't care. I don't care if I live, die, or am strapped to a chair and tortured for the rest of my days. As long as Hansuke is safe and far away from here, there is still a chance for the future to be fixed.." I swallowed. "You saw my dream; you saw how he looked. The very least I can do is try. The old Ayahiko is still in there." I hoped.

My sword turns away. "Very well. We shall grant you this one request, but don't say I didn't warn you."

 **(End of Flashback/present.)**

I could already hear the voices in my head of my uncle and Hansuke yelling at me, telling me what a foolish choice I've made or-rather of the foolish choice I'm about to make. I wouldn't be mad or blame them, because I am foolish-naive. To think that someone like Ayahiko had feelings for me and that he loved me. To think Hansuke; my best friend in the whole world who would never keep a secret from me kept the greatest secret of all. And worse of all, my brother; the one person I've admired most, he betrayed everything our family stood for and believed in. There is still much I do not understand, and so many of my questions unanswered.

I should have paid more attention when Kaien and Ayahiko were explaining things, but I allowed my anger and sadness to block their voices. I only heard the bits and pieces: Hansuke and Ayahiko created the Kuronosu. Hansuke lied to me. Ayahiko brought Kaien back by changing his fate. Then, Ayahiko used the Kuronosu to change reality's fate. But why? What's the reason? What is his true goal?

I followed Ayahiko's spiritual pressure back to the courtyard where I challenged Kaien. A strange place to be if you ask me, but Ayahiko is an unpredictable being. The first words I say to him must unravel and surprise him. I couldn't give him any chance to use his zanpakuto or the time power on me. Gathering the words in mind, I was about to walk up to him when a deep, velvety voice said,

"You saw this coming, didn't you?"

I froze and quickly hid behind a piece of rubble from the fight earlier. Pressing my face against the corner, I peaked out with an eye and saw it was Aizen. His back was towards me with Ayahiko in front of him. I took this time to thank Hansuke for creating the charm bracelets earlier because both of them would have felt my spiritual pressure the moment I entered the courtyard.

"Why, are you upset?" Ayahiko said quite sassly. I couldn't help but smile at his response.

Aizen sighed and surveyed the destruction around him. "No. I don't really care much for this place or what happens to it."

Ayahiko scuffed. "Among other things." He whispered, probably meaning himself.

I had forgotten that Ayahiko's mother abandoned him as a child in the poorest districts of soul society. Wandering alone, Ayahiko had to fend for himself day by day like my mother who was abandoned by my Aunt whom I'm named after. But unlike my mother, Ayahiko didn't have friends to rely on to survive. I still remember the scrawny boy in my uncle's mansion standing in the entrance and hiding behind my brother like a frighten toddler. Who knew that one day the frighten boy would become the most cunning, vicious, and powerful mastermind in history with the power only a god could control.

I shook my head. That's silly. Ayahiko's powers couldn't rival a god's like the Soul King. The Soul King was still alive in this time. No doubt in my mind, he's probably watching us or has foreseen this happening. Precognition is one of the soul king's ability much like the golden trinket Ayahiko sports around on his neck, but the trinket allows the wielder to change history and shape it to whatever from they desire. Precognition can only allow the soul king to simply see the future and not do anything to change it. All he could do was levitate in his crystal, making sure all the souls are going where they suppose too and see the future every now and then.

Man, I sure hate to be him. Not because soul society put a restiant on his rule and powers, but being forever trapped in a crystal like a songbird in a cage, having no freedom? I'd go crazy.

"I am rather disappointed the fight ending quickly." Aizen said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I would have liked to see more of Ichigo's children were capable of and others powers they may possess. They're quite fascinating."

"Kaien can't hollowfy if that's what you're wondering. He did not inherit that power nor does he desire it." Ayahiko said in a snappy tone like he was angry.

I frowned and looked away from them. Guilt instantly washed over me as I pressed my body against the cool stone. No wonder he looked so traumatized of my transformation. I thought as my free hand hovered over the left side of my face. Seeing my mask, especially with the red markings, it must have reminded him of that hollow that killed him and his squad or our father.

"Hisana is different." Ayahiko continued. His voice a bit softer. "Her powers are advancing at a quicker pace than I anticipated. The shadow manipulation on the battlefield, and the clone her brother and my subordinates are currently fighting with. They have no clue that it is her zanpakuto in her stead."

My head shot up. W-what?! T-that's impossible! There's no way he could have known that! A shaky hand dropped to the hilt of my blade on my left hip, unsheathing the long blade. What the hell am I doing? So what if he knows! Makes it easier on me, right?

Neither of them seemed to notice my presence. A smart shinigami captain would take this chance for a surprise encounter, but Suke and my uncle would tell me to run. To run or take this chance to talk to ayahiko? That is the question. I closed my eyes and saw through the eyes of my doppelgänger. My hollow and zanpakuto were doing well with keeping their opponent occupied. Wait, why is there only Kentaro? Where is Kaien and Kohana?

Panicking now that my brother and Kohana is missing, I opened my eyes and looked back at Ayahiko and Aizen who were still talking. It was now or never, I suppose. No going back after I made it this far. I stepped out into the light, sword still in hand in case either of them get clever. I licked my lips, ready to make a grand shocking entrance. Before I had the chance to say my witty line, Ayahiko said to Aizen, "My hypothesis is correct. I've made no error. Kurosaki Hisana is the reincarnation of the Soul King, and you're going to help me harness that power."

Speechless, I dropped my sword on the icy floor. The metallic clunk from the drop made my presence known. "W-what?" I said instead of my intended words.

"Hisana!" I heard Kaien scream.

From the corner of my eye, a cero went off, heading straight for me. I didn't have time to pick up my sword nor flash step. With a cero that fast, it wasn't an ordinary one. Out of instinct, I shielded myself with my hands and closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. A rush of energy filled the air, then a soft ring echoed. Everything went quiet expect a single voice.

"Hisana." Ayahiko's voice said, his tone coaxing me to open my eyes.

Lowering my arms, I opened my eyes and gasped. "W-what...did you-" I looked towards the red beam that was still-motionless in the air as if Kaien had freezed it in place. However, there was no ice keeping it in the midair. My eyes darted at Aizen. His neck slightly turned in my direction, but he wasn't moving either. He looked like a statue. They all did. I glanced at the left and saw my brother and Kohana in mid flash step. Kaien's mouth was open like a codfish. Kohana's hand was at her hip as if she was going to reach for her zanpakuto.

"Hisana." Ayahiko said again.

I turned around and found him standing a few inches away from me. I squeaked as he took another inch forward, and I took a half step back. A cold, wet sensation went up my spin. I touched the back of a wall and realized it was an ice stalagmite.

"Why, Ayahiko?" I asked, gazing up at him. "Why are you doing all this?"

"The answer is quite simple, Hisana." Ayahiko frowned, outstretching a hand towards me. "I'm protecting what's mine." A flash green bursts from his palm, and my entire world went dark.

* * *

 **Questions to Ponder:**

1\. What the heck is Ayahiko talking about? Hisana is the next Soul King?! Do you believe what he is saying is true and that he still has feelings for Hisana, or is he a lying, manipulating scumbag who never cared for her and just wanted her hidden powers?

2\. Where the heck is Hansuke? Is he planning a daring rescue, or is he still crying his failures?

3\. What do you think will happen to Hisana now?


End file.
